Flee From Our Troubles
by Riku's-Kitsune-Mate
Summary: Sora is a slave to a horrible master. So, he escapes. What happens when a runaway silver haired boy finds him ... [AU, SoraRiku, Yaoi, angst]
1. In Which A Plan Forms

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**By: Riku's-Kitsune-Mate**

**In Which A Plan Forms**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. So sad ...

**Author's Ranting:  
**Okay, so I decided to do this fic, and cause I needed something for a change of pace, and I ended up doing this fic. It is a **YAOI!** I want to fill this fic with lots of fluff, but first we have to start with a not-so-fluffy beginning, so here it is. This isa fic in Sora's point of view, and you will learn more about his past as the story goes on. This fic will be updates when I can get it, but I have other fics that I am working on, and they are my first priority. Well, they were there first. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no outright flames. So, enjoy, and on with the story! Ja ne!

Edit 4/23/06 - Chapter redone!

* * *

They say life is harsh. They say the mind twists and bends to deal with the horrors of what life has to throw at us. But sometimes, it twists so much that it snaps in two. My mind snapped long ago. Who I was, and what I wanted to be was lost; I no longer dreamed, anyways. Now, it was more of a question of where I was, and what was going to become of me. 

I felt like a prisoner, which in truth wasn't far from what I really was. A slave. Worthless, helpless, _loveless_. One fated to loneliness forever, with only memories to comfort them. But the only problem was I had no memories to be comforted with. No dreams to help me through each day. All my memories, all my dreams had been lost to the ebb and tide of life. I was an outcast among men, an untouchable among human beings. I was trapped within my own mind, let alone this building. How many like me had been here, in this very place before? Nobody knew. But all I knew was that _this_ is where my story began.

Somewhere in the far distance, a clock struck one in the morning, the gentle dinging of the clock echoing in ears that had become accustomed to the deafening silence. Suddenly, there was a light, blocked only by the dark shadow of a man.

"Get up, you sniveling brat," the man spat, glaring down at me like I was vermin. And I was. I stood up, and felt weak in the knees as I did the best to do as the man bid. Sleep had eluded me all last night; being forced to scrub the entire kitchen could do that to you. "Get me some clean clothes," he snapped, and I immediately scurried up the stairs past the looming man and his long white hair, and his exotic yellow eyes, out of the dark, dank, and dirty cellar that I lived and slept in, and, finally, into a house of grandeur and splendor. I climbed the steps to the second floor, and entered the room that belonged to the man, and looked at the mess inside.

One may ask why I was so obedient. Why I always did as told for that man. He was my master, cruel and relenting, never afraid to dole out punishments whether they were due or not.

I stared in horror at the gory mess. Though only cleaned yesterday, the room was already in distressing disarray. Crimson fluid lead from the door to the bed, and the bed itself was a jumble and soaked in the red liquid. Ignoring it for now, I ran over to the closet and found fresh clothes inside. Picking some out, I scurried out the door. Weakly stumbling down the stairs, years of malnutrition and my own weariness making me stagger down the way, I entered the first story bathroom where I found the already made bath tub and my master already waiting inside.

I picked up a moistened sponge as I hurried over to the side of the tub. With a hidden grimace, I started to scrub him, cleansing the multitudes of dried blood and dirt. I thoroughly scrubbed the man's well muscled back, chest, and arms, before the sponge was snatched from me and started to clean what was below the water. Finished with my job, I hastily went over to the towel rack, and grabbed a large black towel off of it. I hurried back as he stepped out, wrapping the soft towel around his waist.

I opened the door hastily, bowing my head as he walked past without as much as a murmur of gratitude. He led me through the large house, and up to a spare bedroom on the second floor. I helped my master dress in his robes of fine cloth, and waited patiently for his orders, crouching at his feet. "Clean up my bedroom," he ordered, and stalked outside. Wordlessly, I nodded in agreement. Waiting a moment before following the man outside, I eventually went to the closet to grab a sponge and bucket. Wearily filling the worn bucket in the sink, I returned up the stairs.

A soft sigh escaped my bruised lips before I set to work. Gagging, I grabbed the bloody, dirty sheets off of the bed, and stuffed them carefully in the wooden hamper by the door. Scrubbing off whatever soaked through, I finally deemed the mattress clean enough, just too wet to replace the fresh sheets. My final task was to scrub the floor. Acquiring a brush from the closet, I scrubbed painstakingly long and hard, waiting patiently for the bed to dry off so I could put the new sheets on. I wasn't sure I even wanted to know how the blood had gotten there in the first place; I knew it was gruesome and sick.

By the time the floor was free of any crimson my own fragile knees were starting to bleed themselves, staining through the torn jeans that adorned my weak frame. Standing up with a wince as my back un-kinked, I straightened the worn, ripped shirt and surveyed my work. The bed was finally dry, so I selected some fresh white sheets from the closet, and placed it over the bed, stretching it over the corners of the large mattress. With my cleaning work over, all that remained afterwards was to organize the fresh mess from last night.

Barely finishing by the time my master barged in, I bowed at his feet as he inspected the work I had accomplished in his absence. With an obnoxious sniff of disapproval, he motioned for me to follow him silently and without protestation. I obediently followed, ultimately arriving at a miniscule room. I tilted my head in puzzlement as I racked my brain, searching for an answer to whatever he was doing, for he had never done anything as unorthodox as this in the past. Most "private" affairs were carried out in his own private chambers, where no one was allowed without his pre-obtained consent. With a shove of the door it opened, revealing a small wash basin, only adding to my bewilderment.

"Get undressed and get in the tub. Clean yourself off," he ordered quietly, then left the room. Quickly undressing myself, I cautiously stepped in the tub. There was something suspicious about it all; he was being too nice – well, nice for _his _standards, anyways. But there was no way to confirm my suspicions, and no way to rebel, either. He was my owner; he held my life in his hands, and had the ability to end it any time he wished. For all I knew, the water was poisoned, although I wouldn't put it past his sick mind. That wasn't even the worst of it. If he ordered me to step off a building, I would have to, willing or not. The word "humane" was not in his vocabulary.

The first thing I noticed as the water surrounded me was that it was cold. Like, _freezing_ cold. I found a torn rag inside and then started to wipe layers of grime and dirt off my body. I scrubbed over all the ragged scars, years of being beaten, tortured, and punished creating a mosaic of disfiguring flesh. Many had faded by now, but some were more clear than others. It was refreshing to finally get the dirt off, but nonetheless, I started to shiver. By now the water was a murky brown, showing me just how long it had been since my last bath.

A sudden intrusion for the second time today made me jump, the frosty water sloshing around me. Inspecting me with a critical look in his eyes, he threw a towel at me – a silent order to get out. My master stared at me the entire time, a predatory glint in his eyes. My face heated up in embarrassment, and I realized I was blushing brighter than a tomato underneath his lustful gaze.

Wrapping the threadbare towel around my waist, I grabbed my old clothes and began to slip them on, but the man seemed to have snapped back to his senses. "No, don't put those on, put on these," he commanded, throwing me a pair of new clothes. My eyes widened as pair of jeans and a t-shirt met my eyes, and I put them on, Master watching every movement of my thin body. His glazed over look frightened me, and I silently wondered what the cause behind it was. I had a feeling in the back of my mind, telling me that I already knew, and I wordlessly gulped in fear.

An eternity of him staring at my naked body finally passed, and I was led by the slave collar around my neck (not really much more than a rope leash and collar) through the house, finally ending up in front of the door. Tugging me outside, we walked for a long time before coming to an alleyway, tucked deep within the dark city. I had seen so many spectacular things that I my head was spinning as I was obliviously led into an alleyway. I was so wrapped up in everything that I didn't notice the dark figure standing there. So, of course, when he suddenly spoke, I nearly jumped ten feet high, but the rope around my neck held fast, restricting much movement.

"Is this the boy?" the man asked in a low raspy voice.

"Yes, this is him," my master replied.

"Hmm … Looks cute enough. A virgin?" the dark figure questioned, surveying me with the ease that came with years of practice.

"Yes, a virgin," my master answered.

"Good, good," the other man muttered to himself. "Hmm … I'll take him. What's your name, boy?" he pressed me.

Take me? Take me where? I opened my mouth to tell him my name, but no sound came out. I tried again, getting the same result. Not that it mattered; I couldn't remember my name anyways.

"His name is Sora," my master answered for me. "It was the name he had when I acquired him." Sora? That's my name?

"Okay, well, _Sora_," the man jeered, saying my name like it was vulgar. Handing a large sack full of what I assumed was money to my master, he muttered, "You are to come with me." By now I was seriously confused. I gave a questioning look towards my master. All he did was nod in acceptance, much to my dismay, and toss the leash to the man. He grabbed the rope and tugged mercilessly on it, and I almost fell forward, but caught myself before I did. He dragged me along, and I had to speed up to keep up with the man's large strides. "Your last master, Ansem, was too nice to you," the man hissed.

Ansem was nice? Shaky hands reached underneath my shirt, feeling the numerous scars running all over my chest, back, and arms. I knew that there were many more lower on my body, but in the haste I didn't receive time to feel those.

"Well don't get to comfy," the man snapped as he turned the corner sharply, me stumbling after him. "You are going to be working, long and hard for me. You will also have to learn how to talk."

Yeah, easy for him to say. But I don't even remember what my voice sounds like, let alone be able to speak with it. I haven't used it in so long, I can't remember. He led me to a large building that had a lot of big flashy lights in front of it. He led me inside, and it looked like a bar of some sort. But then I saw a bunch of girls wearing skimpy outfits, and it suddenly hit me. Ansem had sold me to a strip bar. Oh, fuck. Now I was going to have to degrade myself even more for people that I don't even know! And I thought getting undressed in front of my old master was embarrassing enough!

A harsh tugging on my collar brought me back to reality. With a push I was shoved into a back room on my right, the smell overwhelming. The only cushion to my fall was a hard bed – not very comfortable at all. "This will be your room for now on. You had better rest up. Your first show is tonight. You will put this on," he said throwing me a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt, "and you will strip at my club tonight. And no complaining. Be prepared, because with your body and looks, somebody might have you in their bed tonight, if you know what I mean." He slammed the door afterwards, giving me a little bit of privacy.

Disdainfully surveying my surroundings, I was disgusted with what I saw. Admittedly, it was cleaner than the cellar, and it actually had a bed, but it was definitely not better. For one, it was smaller. A _lot_ smaller. Two, the stench sex and cigarette smoke ran rampant. And three, it was located within a strip club, therefore meaning that I would have to work here. I curled up in a little ball on the corner of the bed and wept silently for a few minutes.

'What the hell am I going to do? What can I do? I want to stay a virgin, and I want to be free. I don't want to be a slave anymore. Not that I ever did, but now I wish I wasn't more than ever. What can I do?' But then it hit me. 'I'll run away! I can leave right now. I'll have to, if I want any chance of getting out.'

Rummaging through a nearby lost and found, I obtained a blue bag, a second pair of clothes, and, to my surprise, a knife. Grabbing them, I snuck back to my room, and used the knife to cut the rope around my neck. There was a mirror in the room hidden behind some boxes, and I used it to check my appearance. My cinnamon brown hair was mussed, and the shirt that I had been given covered my arms so that nobody would be able to see the scars that lined my arms. My sapphire eyes looked dull and unexcited, even a little bit fearful. But then again I was scared, so I figured that it was normal. Small scars created a tapestry on my neck, places where the rope that had been on me for so long had cut into my delicate neck. I noticed that even some reopened, probably from the man's rough tugging. But what surprised me the most was that for the first time since I was seven, I looked … normal. I looked like a regular fourteen year old boy.

I silently left the room, and went over to the cash register, finding it was busy at the moment. I looked around, and saw a stack of boxes that was just an accident waiting to happen. I tied a string to the bottom box, and waited for the last person in line to get up to the register. I waited till the precise moment when the register was open to pull the string, causing an avalanche of boxes. The women at the counter and the customer immediately went over to investigate, and I snuck over to the register and grabbed all of the money I could from it, and ran out of the front door like there was no tomorrow. I slipped behind an alleyway, and hid behind some trashcans.

The knowledge of how to count, at least, hadn't eluded me, and I realized that I had gotten about one hundred and fifty. That was good, for now. I just hoped that it would last until I could find a safe home. I left the alleyway after stuffing the money in my bag, and with the rest of my newly acquired items, set off. I hurried through the streets, determination of freedom driving me forward. _Nothing_ was going to stop me now.

* * *

**Author's Rambles**  
Okay, so how was that for the first chapter? If I get a few reviews I might post it soon, because I already have it ready to go. So please review, and remember, constructive criticism is welcomed, down right flaming is not. I hope you will enjoy this story, and read my other ones as well. Ja Ne! Next chapter, Riku comes in! 


	2. Not Guilty

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**Not Guilty**

**Disclaimer:** Hey, guess what? I own Kingdom Hearts... in my dreams anyways...

**Author's Ramblings:  
**Hey y'all, here is the next chapter of this story! You guys were allso nice and reviewed! I wasn't expecting so many reviews! This chapter is dedicated to Ayeshagirl, yuffiegal23, DieChan, Bloodyshy Testament, Nami D.J., and galerian57. You all rock! I promised you that I'd put it out if I got reviews! So, here comes the silver haired enigma that everyone loves! Enjoy, and remember to review!

Edit 4/17/06: This chapter has been redone a little. Enjoy!

* * *

My speed accelerated as I passed exhaust fumes and dirt along the city streets. A soft breeze tousled my cinnamon locks as I continued along my path. All I knew was that I had to get out of the city limits before somebody recognized me. I was almost there; I could see the gate that led out, and I felt hope swell up in my chest. 

But like a bolt out of the blue, I realized that if I wanted to travel for a long time, I was going to need food, water, and a map. Ambling over to the nearest convenience store, I silently went to the freezer. Selecting a large bottle of water, I then went over to the snack section. I picked out a box of fruit snacks and a bag of biscuits out of the large variety, and quietly went over to the counter, and there found a map. I put all of the chosen items on the counter, and pulled out some money. I watched in odd fascination as the man at the counter counted all of it up, and deftly pressed some buttons on the cash register.

"Okay, that comes to $6. 89," he said not unkindly, and I wordlessly handed him the money. "So, where you going?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation as he pushed another button. The machine opened up with a shrill _ping_. I opened my mouth to speak, but again no sound came out, just a weak groan.

"Unh…"

"Aww, can't talk? What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" he inquired, concern evident in his face and voice. I tried to talk again, but I received the same result. "Well, don't worry about it," he finally said, handing me back my change. I looked down and saw that he had given me extra money. Words of protest were on the tip of my tongue, but the man just shook his head. "Don't worry about it. My pleasure." I nodded my thanks, and left the store, placing my newly bought purchases in my bag, thinking throughout.

'Okay, so maybe not all people are bad.'

With renewed vigor, I started walking towards the city's main gate, jumping when I heard a sudden siren behind me. Out of instinct I ran, ducking into the closest alleyway. Shock overwhelmed me as I looked inside, and found a gang beating up an old man. A cane, presumably his, had been carelessly thrown off to the side, and blood was splattered everywhere. The gang itself looked like cruel, heartless people; no remorse whatsoever for what they had just done. As the ear-penetrating sirens drew closer, the gang seemed to realize that it was coming. Startled, they turned to flee, and one of the boys spotted me.

"Hey, who's that?" one of the boys shouted, and they all swiftly turned around and started after me. Yet they seemed to realize that the sirens were close, and took off running in a panicked frenzy. Cold at my near death experience, I tremblingly walked over to the man on the ground, and I nudged him a little. No breath was evident, and his wrinkled skin felt cold. It was then that I realized that they must have killed him.

"Hey kid!" an authorities voice called behind me. "What did you do?" I froze, my next move uncertain. Awww crap! I knew this had to look bad! I'm right next to a dead man, and there was no evidence that I hadn't done it. The police man came over next to me, and noticed the dead man next to me. "Kid, I think you had better come down to the station," he said in a stately manner . No! I couldn't go there! Ansem would find me there for sure! I wouldn't be a slave again, I wouldn't! I froze for a moment before doing the only I could do. The only thing I always did. I ran.

Terrified, I bolted, fast and hard, speeding out of the city gates faster than a rabbit. I hurried over to the underbrush, and ducked under, hiding from the police. I found that it was easy to hide myself; it's not like I was ever very well fed to begin with, and I had always had a small figure. I suppose it made me look younger than I really was, although as I recalled, I was somewhere around fourteen. I was hiding for over an hour before the police finally gave up looking. Slowly I crawled out, wary of anything or anyone coming. By now the sky was painted with brilliant oranges, yellows, and pinks, and I ran, far and as long as I could manage.

Catching my breath, I looked back, realizing that I was large distance from the city by now, and I knew that was good. I looked around for a secluded space to sleep in, and finally found one nestled in between some pine trees. The ground was hard and itchy, but it was comparably better than my old "bed", which consisted of the cold, hard floor in the cellar. I curled up in a scrunched ball, and fell asleep, exhausted.

I awoke in the morning, and looked up to the grey sky. From the position of the glinting sun, I could tell that it was still early in the morning, but I wasn't sure. Where does the sun rise… the west? No, the east! The sun rises in the east. I stood from my makeshift bed, and slowly trudged down the road, thinking about various things. What am I going to do when I run out of money? I thought about this for some time before I finally decided that I was either going to have to get a job, or steal some more. Now that I thought about it, I probably should have taken that dead guy's wallet. Well it's not like he was going to use it! Sure, I wouldn't have been proud about it, but why not help the living?

But quickly I dismissed that thought for a couple of reasons. For one, it was already too late anyways. Two, it was a sickening thought. And three, even if I had thought of it at the time, the gang that killed him had probably already taken it. So I just forgot about that and let my mind wander elsewhere. Like, how far till the next town. Let's see, there's a sign. "20 miles to the next town" it said. Well, it looks like I have a while to walk, don't I?

I continued traveling down the road, not stopping for an instant. When I started this journey, who would have thought that it would be so hot? I was sweating, and I swear if anybody messed with me they were going to get their head bitten off. Glancing up at the sky, I noticed that it was about noon. I looked behind me, and I found that I couldn't see the town. Okay, now was probably as good a time as ever to take a quick break. I found a tree to sit under, and got out the bag of biscuits and water bottle that I had bought. After eating a few biscuits and taking a sip of water, I put it away. I had to make it last, after all.

Sittingunder the cooling shade of the tree, feeling therelief against my skin, my thoughts wandered once again. 'If I'm traveling, I'll probably need to speak, won't I, since I don't know sign language.' I started trying to speak, not giving up. "S-Sora," I stumbled out. It felt weird to talk after not doing so for so many years. "H-Hi, I'm S-So-ra," I said, a little more confidently. I was finding it easier to speak, but it would be a lot less embarrassing if there was actually some one here to talk to. After my short break, I continued forward on the path, and by about sunset, I reached the next town.

Walking slowly into the town, I looked around, careful not to find myself in any dark alleys. I continued through, and I had almost reached the other end, when quite suddenly it started to rain, cold and hard. I ran for cover, finding some in a local park. It had a couple pavilions in it, and I found a secluded one near the back, hidden behind some trees. I threw my head up towards the sky, and watched the cloud strewn sky as raindrops fell onto my face. I laid down underneath the pavilion, and fell asleep, the soothing sound and smell of rain around me. At least this was just a simple rainstorm, without any thunder or lightning in it.

The next morning I woke up sore and tired. Yup, business as usual. Slowly stretching, I stood up, and grabbed my stuff, and started walking, but I immediately had to jump behind a bush as a saw a police car go by. I poked my head out five minutes later, earning a strange look from a couple walking by.

"I uh… f-fell," I said, still not used to the sound of my own voice. "I'll be m-more careful n-next time," I said, and the couple left. I sighed, and stood up, then continued on. I was about to leave the city limits and head for the next town, when a poster on my left caught my eye. I walked over to it, and read the contents, growing more excited with each word.

"Wanted," it said, "Lyrics and song writers, for contest. Reward, 200$. Contest to be held today at 7:30 at the coffee house. Arrive at 7:00 for registration."

"I c-could win that! I still r-remember the song that my mother wrote and sung t-to me!" I said, excited that I could win that money. I asked a passerby what time it was, and a nice lady said that it was twelve-thirty. Okay, I could wait that long. I suppose I could try practicing my talking, and then go to the coffee house later. I walked back to the park, and found a pavilion, slightly hidden beyond the leaves, but still a little visible. I sat down, and watched the people walking through the park. I saw many people walking through; families, couples, and friends. I felt a small twinge of jealousy at them. It wasn't fair that they get a life I was never able to have. Friends, family, love; it didn't matter. It was all denied me, in the end.

But I quickly pushed thoughts such as these aside, because it's foolish to be jealous. Being jealous doesn't get you what they have. Besides, all of those thoughts were the least of my problems as I saw what had to be the most memorable person that I had seen today. I didn't even know his name or if he had even noticed me; all I knew was that he was the sexiest boy I had ever seen. Glistening silver hair swayed in the wind, soft looking to the touch… I just wished that I could touch it; feel it. As if that wasn't enough, he had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were an exotic shade of aquamarine, making him look mysterious and handsome, all at the same time. I sighed as he walked past, his black bag slung over his shoulder, the bulging giving me the inmpression that it was full. His cream-colored skin had smudges all over it, giving him a dirty yet rugged look. He was simply wearing a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt, and a black hoodie over his other shoulder. He looked drop dead gorgeous. And yet... somehow... familiar...

As he paused in front of the pavilion, I had to resist the urge to jump on him. The strange silver haired boy looked at a watch on his wrist, and walked over to a pavilion a few yards away. He sat down, and I just watched him for a long time before realizing that I hadn't checked the time in awhile. Quickly looking around for a person to ask the time, I found no one around. Great, I was going to have to ask the silver haired boy.

Sauntering over to the boy, he eyed me suspiciously. Happily smiling at him, I hopped up the pavilion steps towards him and sat down next to him. He didn't seem to protest, just kept looking at me suspiciously. "Uh… hi," I said, as he continued to look at me funny. "I was uh… just wondering if you knew w-what time it was… uh… do you?" I asked nervously, my voice cracking in places, because that was the longest sentence that I had said in a very long time.

His eyes just narrowed at me, and he quickly glanced at his watch. "It's six-forty two," he said solemnly, still looking at me apprehensively. Okay, since it was a ten minute walk to the coffee house, if I left in a few minutes I could probably get there in time. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost missed the boy talking to me. "What are you doing out here alone, kid?" he questioned me.

Kid? He's calling me a kid, and he doesn't look much older than me! "Kid? How old are you?" I asked heatedly.

"Fifteen," he replied coolly. He's only a year older than me!

"Hey! I'm only fourteen!" I indignantly sniped.

"Really?" he suddenly asked excitedly as his eyes gleamed with interest for only an instant before they turned back to the normal cold state. "That's not the point. You are avoiding the question. What are you doing out here alone? You should go back to your mommy before you get kidnapped," he said.

I felt my insides clench painfully at the sound of him mentioning my mother. 'Too bad that's already happened, in a way,' I thought painfully. "I-I should go now," I stuttered, as I stood up and gathered my things from the ground. "Anyways, thanks for the time," I added as I ran off.

"Hey wait!" I heard him call, but I just kept running. Besides, I had to get to the coffee house. I was going to get that money, then leave right afterwards. That way, I could find a nice, safe spot to sleep. Then tomorrow I could maybe get to the next town.

I ran to the little coffee shop, and arrived just in time for registration. The place smelled like coffee and baked goods, and it smelled wonderful. I ambled up to the counter and started to fill out the proper forms with sloppy, shaky handwriting. One form was full of technical stuff, and in the other you had to write down the lyrics for the song you were entering. I handed them in, and the lady at the desk told me to go wait in a room in the back. I did as she bid me, and by seven-fifteen, there were many people in the back with me. By seven-twenty, the lady from the front desk had come to the back, and stood there as she waited for the room to quiet down.

"Okay," she announced after the room had quieted. "The following people have been eliminated," she said, and read off a long list of names. But, surprisingly, my name wasn't on it. Inside I was jumping for joy! I actually had a shot at this! More than half the room emptied, and there were only a few people left. "Okay, the rest of you lucky contestants have been selected from the others. So, you all will be performing your songs in the coffee house tonight, and they will judge it."

"Performing?" a man next to me asked.

"Yes, singing it in front of the people here," she said. "Now here is the line up," she said, and started reading a list of the people in the room.

"S- sing?" I asked nervously, as she read the list.

"…And Sora is last. Is that okay?" she asked. Everyone nodded in approval, but I was still too shocked to do much else. Soon after she left the room,leaving mesitting there in silent shock.

"I have to… sing?"

* * *

**Author's Ranting:**  
Okay, I know that there wasn't much with Riku in it, but in the next chapter there's more! Promise! Don't hurt me! ((angry reviewers put down pitchforks and torches)) Phew! Okay, so next chapter, Sora has to... dun, dun, dun... SING! That's right, he has to face the music... I mean sing it! Okay so please review otherwise Sora shall mysteriously choke on his Sora Snacks...  
Sora: ((eating box of Sora Snacks)) What?  
Ya, so review and ja ne! 


	3. Singing From the Heart

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**Singing From the Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It's sooo sad, isn't it? Oh, and I don't own the song, either. Avril Lavigne does, and it's the song that inspired this fic..

**Author's Nonsense:  
**Okay, so here it is! The next chapter to this story! Thanks for all of the reviews that you guys gave me! They made me all happy inside. This chapter is dedicated to DieChan, urufu-misora, starryskydragon, Shizuka-Yuki, Sai-ryo Aura Feana, and labrat-seph. Thanks, you guys inspire me. Enjoy the chapter! Read and Review!

Edit 4/30/06 - Chapter revised.

* * *

Staring dumbly at the floor, I didn't want to believe what I had just heard. I had to sing? But I could barely talk! Did I even know how to sing? Well of course I knew _how_ to sing. But could I sing _well?_ I was still staring at the floor when I heard clapping outside. Apparently the first two had already gone. Snapping back into what little sense I had, I paid attention to the people ahead of me. Some of them were really good, not just at writing, but at singing as well. And as the contest continued, I could feel the knot in my stomach growing tighter and tighter. 

And as the contest went on and on, I started praying that I had at least inherited my mother's singing voice, if nothing else. I knew that I had her eyes, but did I have her voice, too?

"Hey, are you okay, kid?" I heard a lady next to me ask. Well, do I _look_ okay? I just nodded and she left me alone.

"And last but not least, Sora!" the lady announced, and I felt all the color drain from my face. Oh crap! It's my turn! Too late to run now! I walked on to the stage. Why am I doing this? Oh yeah, two hundred dollars. I felt my cheeks turn bright red. "Sora will be singing his song Nobody's Home," the lady said, and then walked off stage. I picked up the microphone, and the lights went off. A spotlight was shown on me, and I felt some relief at not being able to see the crowd. Well, at least it's better than a strip bar. Here goes nothing.

"Hi, um, this song is dedicated to my mother," I said, and I heard a very audible "Awww" coming from the audience. I don't need your pity!

**_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way  
She felt it every day  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again  
What's wrong what's wrong now?  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs_**  
**_Where she belongs_**

_**She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
No place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes, broken inside**_

My heart was beating fast! At least I didn't sound too bad … I swear I kept expecting someone to ask what a singing tomato was doing on stage ...

**_Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find what you've left behind  
Be strong be strong now  
_****_Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_**

The crowd seems to like it. At least they aren't booing me off the stage like that one guy who sounded horrible before me. I felt sorry for him.

**_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies, broken inside  
To place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside _**

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place  
**_Yeah_**

Almost done! I might actually win!

**_Oh oh oh  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
No place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside_**

**_She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh, oh_ …_  
She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh, oh, yeah_**

The lights turned back on, and the crowd started to cheer and clap. I guess I wasn't too bad. I just hope it was enough to win the money. Then at least I can be sure that I won't starve. Well, at least not for awhile anyways. As I scanned the crowd to see if anybody liked it and they seemed to. As I searched I saw a glint of sliver in the corner. There, in the corner, was the silver haired boy, a mischievous gleam in his aquamarine eyes. I felt my eyes widen as I saw the handsome boy smile at me, and I had to resist the urge to just run out of there. I want my money, damn it!

"Okay, once again that was Sora Malcite singing Nobody's Home. Vote now at the station in the back, and we will have a fifteen minute break as we tally up the votes. The polls are open!" she said, and she led me backstage as the entire coffeehouse stood up and went over to the polls. It was a simple process; you go over and press a button on the label next to each name.

I waited patiently in back, along with the other anxious musicians. Now it was more important than ever that he get out as soon as he got the money. I didn't want to get caught by that silver haired boy. Why did he follow me, anyways? No one has ever followed me before.

"We are now finished tallying up the votes, and the winner is … By five votes … Sora Malcite! Give it up for him, folks. The winner of the two hundred dollar prize!" I walked timidly to the stage, and accepted the prize money that the lady held. I took it and smiled as everyone clapped.

"Heh–heh, thanks," I said, spotting the silver haired boy closer to the stage than he was the first time. "Uh … bye," I said, taking the money and leaving the stage. I gathered up my things and asked a nearby employee where the back exit was. He pointed to a door, and I went over to it before that boy could find me. Besides; I had to get out of town soon, in case somebody recognizes me and turns me in. I opened the door and started walking through the back alley. It was dark out now. I heard a voice inside asking where the cute boy that had just won went, and it sounded suspiciously like the boy. I hurried through the streets as I heard a door open somewhere behind me. Something told me that he had recognized me and was going to turn me in.

As I turned the corner, I saw the city gate, and I dashed for it. But just as I was about to reach the gate, I saw a gang up ahead. I stopped dead in my tracks as they started after me. I started to run away, but they were much faster than me. They grabbed me after I had gotten just a couple blocks, and put a gag in my mouth. They started dragging me away, me struggling the entire time.

I struggled violently against the older boy holding me, and I soon started to wonder if being found by the silver haired boy was really that much worse. I kicked one where it hurt the most, and he swore loudly and dropped me hard on the ground. I scrapped my knee, but nonetheless I ran as fast as I could out the city limits, the boys following after me. I got outside, and I could hear the group yelling strings of curses and threats after me. But there was one voice that sounded kinder than the others following, but I didn't dare stop to find out why.

I ran past the gate and into the nearby woods, not stopping once I ran into some bushes, and then jumped up to a nearby branch. I clambered up a couple and stayed there, hugging the trunk of the tree. The leaves provided cover, and I watched as the gang ran past. I recognized them as the gang from before, the ones who had killed that man. I hugged the trunk tighter and looked down. I saw the silver haired boy run past, and I waited a couple of moments before I came down. I quietly crawled down the tree, and landed in the bushes. I ran out of the forest, and back to the city.

After a bit of searching, I found a cheap two dollar a night hotel and checked in, deciding that it would be much safer to just rent a hotel room for a night instead of sleeping outside where they might find me. I opened the room and went in, and collapsed on top the bed. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table, and it read 9:30. 'Wow, I've been really busy tonight, haven't I?' I used the bathroom and washed up, then went over to my bag. I grabbed the knife inside it. I examined it for awhile and realized that the blade could be pushed down into the handle, so it would be safe for pocket travel. I stuffed it in my pocket, and laid down for some sleep.

In the morning I awoke to the sounds of loud voices outside, and it sounded like the gang that was after me. Why wouldn't they just leave me alone? It's wasn't like I was going to turn them in or anything. I was not going to get caught by the police and then turned in. I gathered up my belongings, and walked over to the window. I opened it, and had one foot out the window by the time the boys started banging on the door. I got all the way outside and on to the fire escape. I shut the window and started down the fire escape. I was about halfway down when I heard the door to my room burst open, and I jumped a little before continuing down. I jumped the last remaining steps, and ran out of the alley. I ran out of the city gate and down the path, and only stopped when I couldn't breathe anymore.

How in the world did they find me? It's not like I left a trail! They either wanted to get me because I saw them kill that guy, or they know that I have money. I continued down the path slowly, waiting for myself to catch my breath. I kept walking, and started thinking at the same time. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I nearly jumped sky high when I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I screamed in surprise, and turned around to see the silver haired boy right there.

"What?" I asked tiredly. Well I was tired! It couldn't be more than 5:00 am, and I felt like I had just run a marathon. I looked into aquamarine eyes that held a flicker of concern before returning back to their monotonous look.

"I heard those kids in the park talking about you. They will hurt you. You need help," he said.

"I can defend myself," I muttered, as the older boy looked down at me.

"Not against these guys. I would know, I used to be one of them," he said, walking past me. I just stood there in shock, until the boy said, "Are you coming?" I snapped back into reality and followed him.

"So what's your name?" I asked, as I heard my voice cracking.

He didn't say anything for a minute, as if considering whether to tell me. Finally he said, "Riku."

"Hi, Riku," I said, looking at him. "So, where are you going?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Wherever I feel like it, I guess," he answered. Okay, he doesn't seem very talkative, does he?

I tried again. "So why did you leave?" This time he just didn't answer. He just kept walking. I watched him, and his distant eyes. I wonder what he's thinking about. He just acts so distant. I wonder if he's ever had a friend … or a girlfriend …

"You're falling behind," he said, not looking away from what was ahead of him. I sighed and jogged to catch up with him. Well, this is going to be an interesting time, isn't it?

We continued walking until nightfall, and Riku hasn't said much except to tell me that I'm falling behind. He never seems irritated when he says it, but always like he's just lost in thought. It's always in the same monotone voice. I wonder what he thinks about, just staring ahead of him, his eyes seeming distant and lost.

When we finally lay down to sleep, I was exhausted. Who knew running away was so tiring? I collapsed on the ground, I was so tired that I just wanted to lie there and never get up. But tired as I was, I just couldn't get to sleep. I lay on the ground for the longest time, just staring at the sky. I guess this the first time I ever really appreciated being able to work until collapsing, because then at least I never had to worry about trying to fall asleep. I close my eyes to sleep, but an hour later, I was still wide awake.

I opened my eyes and looked over at the sleeping Riku, and the way his hair glistened in the moonlight. I snuck a quick glance at his watch, and saw that it was about 10:45. Why couldn't I get to sleep? I watched the boy's sleeping figure, and the way his hair was spread out around his face. I started to reach out to pet it, but stopped myself before I got there. If he woke up and saw me, I'd have a heck of time trying to explain why I was doing that. I drew my arm back, and watched him for the longest time.

With a sigh I rolled back over, and gaze at the star strewn sky, the moon shining like a crystal orb. It was beautiful, with the stars against the black sky, similar to the way glitter shines on a cloak of ebony. I felt a slight breeze blow across my face, and my cinnamon locks swayed in the soft wind. I sighed again and closed my eyes, but not after a quick glance at Riku. What are these emotions that I'm feeling? I've felt it before, but not like this. It was a strange tightening on my heart every time I realize that Riku's a guy, and probably not into other men. Then the answer hit me, but I was too frightened to say what it might be. I rolled over, and eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Author's Rantings:**  
Okay, so did you like this chapter? Please Review and tell me. Wow ... for once, I don't have anything to say!  
**Riku:** ((gasps))  
**Me:** Ya, I know. 


	4. Realization

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**Realization**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts ... but I own this can of Dr. Pepper ...

**Author's note:**  
Okay, I'm very, very, very sorry that this took so long to get out, but I've been really, reaaly busy. I hope you like this next chapter, and I'm going to try and get better about updating!

* * *

"Get off, runt," was the first thing I heard the next morning. If felt like I had only just fallen asleep when I was rudely awakened by an angry voice. I quickly opened my eyes and found myself staring into two aquamarine eyes, which were, at the moment, narrowed into a deadly glare. "Did you hear me? I said, 'Get OFF!'" he yelled, shoving me off of him. Wait. How did that happen? 

"Sorry Riku," I said in as cheerful a voice I could muster. "How did you sleep?" I asked.

" 'Bout as well as I could with someone rolling on top of me," he replied gruffly, pulling himself into a sitting position. "What were you dreaming about, anyways?"

At this, I hung my head pathetically. "Nothing," I muttered. In truth, I was dreaming about _him_ again. Who's him, you may ask? Nothing but a figure from my past. Or at least, that's how I want to think about him. I do wonder what ever happened to him …

"Whatever. Come on, we have to get moving," Riku said, standing up from his place on the ground and picking up his sack. He started heading towards the path, and I scrambled up and grabbed my things, and then jogged a little to catch up to him. For someone who's only a year older than me, he sure does walk fast … I wonder how long he's been out here?

"Riku, what time is it?" I asked after a little bit of walking.

He sighed and looked at his watch. "7: 22," he replied before going back to the thoughtful look he had on before. This guy is a complete mystery to me. Why did he decide to join me if he doesn't even like to talk to me? But then again, he does remind me of someone I once knew … He was always like that. He wasn't shy, or scared or anything like that … just quiet. I don't remember much about him. All I remember was that he used to be my best friend until _they_ attacked. When they attacked my new town -

"You're falling behind," Riku said abruptly, making me jump a little as I snapped out of my thoughts.

I quickly closed the gap between us and said, "Sorry, I got distracted."

"With what?" he asked, glancing at me for a second.

"Just … thinking," I quietly replied, before he turned and looked at me. "Wh - What?" I asked, confused at his abruptness. "Am I talking too much? I'm sorry, I just –"

"Shut up. That's not why I stopped. You look kind of pale. Are you sick?"

"N – No!" I stuttered, even more confused than ever. Since when did he care if I was sick?

"Hn. Maybe we should get some food," he said as he continued walking.

"Sure!" I said, following him.

* * *

We arrived at the next town at around noon, and I followed him to a small convenience store a few blocks away from the town gates. He took me to the sandwiches section and we each chose a sandwich. I chose ham. He chose turkey. I noticed him raise a delicate eyebrow at this, but I didn't say anything. Next, he led me over to the drinks section, and he told me to pick one. "But … I don't know which one to get," I said hesitantly as I looked over the different selections. 

"Just pick your favorite," he said, already having chosen a Coke.

"I don't have a favorite."

"Well … how about Dr. Pepper?" he asked me.

"A doctor? What does that have to do anything with drinks?" I asked, confused as I tilted my head like a small puppy would. I saw his eyes glimmer as some unknown thought came to him, but it faded just as quickly as it came.

"No, not a doctor, doctor. It's a drink. I think you would like it," he said, reaching into the freezer and grabbing a bottle with a maroon label.

"Okay!" I answered, taking the cold bottle from his hands. We went over to the counter and I paid for what we had selected, and then left. We headed for the park, and found a bench. We started to eat the food, and I tried the soda that he had gotten for me. "It's – It's fizzy!" I exclaimed. "But it tastes good!"

"I'm glad," he said, leaning against the bench as he finished the sandwich. A delicate silver eyebrow was raised at me as I greedily ate the sandwich. "What? Never had a sandwich before?" he asked, and I hung my head in resignation. If only he knew …"Never mind. Just hurry up, and hand me the money while your at it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm worried that you'll lose it."

"Fine," I said with a sigh. Well, at least if we do lose it, I can blame him.

"Come on, let's go," he said when I finished my sandwich. He stood up, and started walking. I followed close behind.

* * *

By the time dusk was upon us, we had already traveled a great distance. We had left the town, and we were about halfway from the last town. Since the stop in the last town, we had traveled in almost complete silence, the only sound being made was either that of the world around us, or Riku telling me to hurry up because I was falling behind. 

We only stopped to rest once, and the entire time we just kind of sat there, staring at the clouds, reminding me of the old days before _he_ came into my life. It is a very faint memory, and truth be told, I don't remember it much myself, but I remember me and my best friend, whose name I sadly can't remember, used to lay in the new summers grass, a faint breeze whispering words of the world's unknown language to us, watching the clouds float past us, letting the hours of the day waste away. Ah, if only we knew that those days would be the last of our days together, we would have spent longer together, doing more things. But, for then, I was content just being with him as we laid in the comfortable silence. When we did that … everything just felt … right with the world.

We used to play games, like hiding from his step-dad. That much I did remember. Mostly because he was rich, and I was poor. The noblemen's children were not supposed to mingle with commoner's children. But to him, that didn't matter. But argh! Why can't I remember his name?

"Come on," Riku said, standing up at what seemed a random time to me. I followed him out of the woods – our hiding place lest we be seen by the gang or any other unwanted viewers – and we continued on our journey.

It was now dusk, and the sunset was beautiful on the horizon as we stood atop of the hill, gazing at the glittering city.

"Um … ready?" I asked, uncertain of the strange look Riku had developed in his eyes. I was worried about breaking the silence between us with my newly developed urge to chatter. Funny how just a couple days ago I couldn't even remember my own name, much less how to speak. I stood, watching him, before he started down the hill, toward the glittering city as the day got darker and darker, turning into night.

We arrived in the city about night time, and Riku, who seemed to know his way around, led us to a cheap hotel around the center. By cheap I mean the beds weren't all that glamorous, dirt was evident on the walls, and the halls smelled heavily of smoke from previous guests. I watched as Riku paid the receptionist for a room with two beds for one night, and the cost wasfour dollars all together. After giving the receptionist the money, he received a key and the silver haired boy gently prodded me towards the elevator, motioning for me to move forwards. I did so, and he pushed the button, which was worn from the years.

The elevator let us out on the second floor, and Riku led the way to our room, which he opened with the key. The room looked old and ugly, dirt showing on the walls and doors. I looked over at the window, which was so encrusted with dirt that you could only see a thin stream of light from an outlying street lamp, which made the overall feel of the room gloomy and depressing.

Flopping his backpack onto the bed he had chosen, which was the one closest to the window. He yanked off his shirt, exposing his tanned torso and strong chest. I quickly averted my eyes to the ground as I sat quietly on the bed, and put my bag slowly next to me. I heard the shower start in the bathroom, and the door shut with a small click.

With a sigh of relief, I sighed and leaned back against the pillows, listening to the sound of the shower and to the crickets creating a steady sound of cheeping outside.

"I wonder why Riku is always so distant and quiet?" I asked myself, with an audible sigh. "He always looks like he's looking for someone, or something. I wish somebody cared that much for me … but no. I don't have anyone left to care about me. Which makes me wonder what Riku is doing traveling with me. It's not like I really even know the guy, much less know why he's out here. He just doesn't look like the type that would be out here, ya know. And I know I probably sound really stupid right now, talking to only myself, but oh well. Nobody will know anyways." With the sound of a small click, he heard the shower being shut off, and after a few minutes, Riku emerged, completely naked except for a towel that hung off of his hips, covering the lower parts of his body.

"Shower's open," he stated politely before walking over to his bag and starting to rummage through for a clean set of clothes.

'How long has it been since I've had a proper cleaning?' I ask myself silently as I see Riku pulling out some clothes from his bag. I slowly stand up and walk over to the bathroom, entering and then locking it with a small click as the metal locked itself. I slowly peeled the long sleeved t-shirt off my thin, frail body, and remove my jeans and boxers.

Standing in front of the large mirror, I stood and examined the pale boy that stared back at me from the reflection. My body had numerous scars that ran all over from my chest down to my legs. Compared to the strong body of Riku, I looked frail and weak. Which, I suppose in a way is true, but I suppose that can't be helped until I get some exercise. My gravity defiant locks hung lankly to the sides of my face, matted with sweat, dirt, and a little bit of blood. It really has been a long time since I've had a proper shower.

I walked over to the tub and turned the knob, watching as the water cascaded through the nozzle and into the ceramic container. I gently ran my hand through the water, and the feeling of warm water felt like heaven against my dirty, messy hands. I pulled out the knob, and the water switched for but a moment before coming down from the shower head. I stepped in, and immediately I felt grime come off of me as the water surged over my body, cleaning the blood, dirt, and sweat from my hair.

I anxiously grabbed the shampoo, and, squirted a small amount into my hand. After replacing the bottle, I scrubbed my hands together and started running the soapy substance through my dirty locks, efficiently covering and cleaning my hair. I massaged my scalp and made sure that hair had plenty of suds in it before rinsing it through the water, feeling it flow through my hair. I looked down at the suds that were slowly running into the drain, and I realized just how much dirt was in it. Now I really do wonder how long it's been since I've had a proper bath.

After repeating the same process with the conditioner (which, surprisingly, smelled strongly of cinnamon), I took the rag and used the soap to scrub down my body. Making sure I reached every nook and cranny on my body. For extra measure I even scrubbed behind my ears. I wasn't taking any chances with that. It smelled delightfully like apples, and I stepped back as I watched the suds tumble and disappear into the drain. The water was starting to run cold now, so I shut off the water and stepped out into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and using it to mop myself off.

After the majority of the water had been wiped off, I wrapped my hair up in the towel and started scrubbing it down with the towel, making sure that I got a lot of the water out of my hair. Once I was satisfied, I took my time getting dressed, making sure that the scars were out of sight of Riku and anybody else that happened to look my way. I really didn't want any of them to know what they were from.

I unlocked the bathroom door and exited, noticing Riku was now fully dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a white t-shirt. He shot me a funny look that I couldn't help but notice.

"What?" I asked, plastering a whimsical grin on my face.

"It's nothing. I just never really noticed how much dirt was in your hair.It looks a lot different now."

"Really?" Even Riku noticed?

"Yeah. And don't you have any other clothes other than that?" I shook my head no. "We'll go get you some clothes tomorrow with the money. Nothing too fancy, mind you, but we'll find something for you to wear. Here," he said, rummaging through his bag again, "You can wear this till we get something. It may be a bit big on you, since you're so small, but it'll be okay till tomorrow." He threw me a long sleeved shirt that went past my hands (which I was thankful for) and some sweatpants (which I was also grateful for), which I took into the bathroom to change into, after a murmur of thanks to the older boy.

I finally lay down on the large bed, and I look over at Riku. I notice that he's already asleep by now, and I decide that I should probably do the same. He looks so peaceful when sleeping. And once again I wonder what the strange emotion bubbling in my heart is. Whatever it is, I'll shrug it off for now. I want to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Randomness:**  
Okay, I hope you liked that chapter! I think I really liked the part where Sora was taking a shower (get your minds out of the gutters, you perverts) because of the descriptions. You'll soon find out why Sora has so many scars, and by the end I hope to answer all of your questions! ((yawns)) It's like 2 in the morning here, so I'm going to bed. Night! Ja ne! Don't forget to review! 


	5. The Boy I Betrayed

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**The Boy I Betrayed**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Reality sucks.

**Author's Note:  
**Gomen! Gomen! Gomen nasai! I am soooo sorry that this took so long! I'm trying my hardest to get these done faster! I know it's been like a month (probably over)since I've updated, and once again, I am sooo sorry! When the summer comes, I will be updating like crazy, I promise! Once, again, sorry, and if you couldn't be troubled, give me a present and review!

* * *

The next day when I woke up, Riku was already gone. In a panic, I threw off the covers and jumped to my feet, frantically searching for the silver haired boy. When I couldn't find him, I collapsed on to the bed. 

'Where had he gone?' I wondered to myself, feeling the hot tears pricking at the back of my eyes, although why I didn't know. 'Why am I crying? I only knew him for three days. It's not like I really even knew him that well. But why – why do I feel so sad?' I asked my confused heart and mind as I let my head drop into my now sweaty hands. Well, this is what happens when you've been secluded from the world for so long.

"I should have known he'd leave. Just like everyone else. They said they'd always be there, but in the end, they all disappeared, one by one without a single explanation," I whispered woefully into my moist palms. I felt a tear slowly travel down my face and I felt my heart twinge with the pain of yet another betrayal. "Not again … it's funny how someone can come into your life for only a short time and mess just about everything up." I sighed with resignation and lazily planted my face in the fluffy, slightly dingy pillow that at that moment I was starting to wish I had never woke up from.

I breathed into the pillow, but it soon became hot and stuffy, so I dejectedly turned my head towards Riku's bed. It was then that another thought entered my head and dawned upon me, hitting me like a ton of bricks; fast and hard. Riku had taken the money. The very same money that I had risked my life and freedom for. As this grim realization set in, I did the only thing I had wanted to do for years, and at that moment, I had one of the strongest urges ever. I cried. Long and hard. I cried myself into a fitful, depressed sleep.

"Hey. Wake up," was the first thing I heard when I woke up from my pity-induced sleep. I groggily opened my sore, red eyes only to see a brown paper bag flying towards me. I went to catch it, but just missed, so it hit me in the face. Shaking my head to get rid of the sting, I looked up to see the silver haired enigma standing there with an amused smirk on his face. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with some sort of small writing on the back. "You're supposed to catch it," he said in a joking taunt, sauntering over to his bed and sitting down with an air of confidence that I wish I had.

"Yeah, I'll remember that for next time," I retorted flatly, slightly embarrassed. I looked at the bag in my lap. "What's in here?"

"Breakfast," he answered smoothly, setting down his backpack and opening the bag. He pulled out a bagel and a small container of cream cheese and started eating. "You better hurry, we'll be leaving soon."

"Okay," was my short reply before opening the bag and pulling out the contents. I finished it within a few bites, and I immediately started feeling better.

"Ready?" he asked me once I finished my small breakfast and had changed. If he had noticed that I was crying earlier, he didn't say anything about it, which I was thankful of. I handed him back his clothes.

"Yep, thanks," I said, and he just nodded quickly. We left the room and handed the key to the receptionist, who lazily took it from us while smacking her bubblegum loudly. We left the dank hotel and started outside. I followed Riku like a puppy throughout the town, and he eventually led me to a small clothing shop. He pulled me inside, and my eyes widened at the sight of all the clothes. "Wow," I exclaimed, my eyes running wildly over all of the selections.

He leaned down by my ear and murmured, "Remember, nothing too expensive. We have to make this money last."

"I know," I replied quietly while he led me over to the boy's clothes. He helped me pick out a pair of jeans, a pair of sweatpants, two long sleeved shirts, a hoodie, and some sweat clothes. We paid for the clothes and left, stepping out into the warm air. "Hey, Riku?"

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"I dunno. Wherever the path takes us, I guess," he said, walking down the street towards the city's gates. He had a far off look in his eyes as he said this, and I immediately wondered if that was true, or if he was looking for something … or someone … And although I didn't know it at that time, but that was the last long sentence I'd get out of him until later that night. No matter what I said to start a conversation, he would end it rather quickly.

"Riku?"

"Hm?"

"What town are we in?" I asked, and he just pointed at a passing sign. "Oh." All of our conversations seemed to be like that. As little communication as possible between us. It made me wonder for the hundredth time why in the world he was even traveling with me. He didn't seem to like me much …

"You're falling behind again," he said just loudly enough for me to hear, and I jogged to catch up with him. How the heck did he walk so fast? I guess it's because he's had a lot of experience. He's probably a lot stronger than me, too. I've been malnourished for years, living only off of table scraps and whatever _he_ thought to feed me if I had been "good" that day. Living like a dog. A servant. No, worse. A _slave_. I was so weak, and helpless … it makes me wonder how I even got this far. Man, I'm so tired … maybe Riku is too? I mean, it is starting to get dark and all …

"You know, it's getting dark, Riku," I mentioned, and he seemed to snap out of his thoughts. He sighed.

"I guess we should find somewhere to sleep for the night, huh?"

"Mm hmm," I mumbled. Now I felt really guilty. All he ever does is be nice to me, and all I ever do is bother him. I'm doomed to failure …

That night we decided to sleep in the woods so that we would be safe from that gang that's after me. Speaking of which, I haven't seen them in awhile. Hopefully they've given up by now, but knowing my luck, probably not. I just don't want anything bad to happen to Riku … or me, for that matter. But that sounds really selfish to me … Is it okay to pity yourself like that?

"So … um … Riku … where are you from?"

"Nmh. I don't wanna talk about it," the silver haired enigma muttered as he turned on to side. "You hungry?"

"Um … yeah …" I said, sitting up. I watched as he rummaged around through his backpack, and produced a couple of paupu fruits. He cleaned it off, and then tossed it to me. "When did you get these?" I asked, indicating the sweet yellow fruit.

"This morning when you were sleeping," he replied, opening his own paupu and taking a bite, ending the conversation.

"Oh," was my only reply as I started eating as well. I took a bite, and memories started flooding back to me at the familiar taste. 'Just like the wild one's back home," I thought, as I savored the taste.

Apparently I said that out loud, because Riku gave me a surprised look, and then said, "You mean you've had these before? What island?" He looked really excited, even hopeful.

"I … um … don't remember …" I said sadly, leaning back against the ground. He looked so hopeful, and I'm letting him down … again …

"Oh … okay …" he said, leaning back as well, a dejected look on his once hopeful face.

Soon after dinner, Riku decided to go to sleep. I decided to as well, and I ended up staring at the sparkling ebony sky. "The stars are so beautiful," I whispered more to myself, and tensed when I heard a voice say something back.

"Yeah, they are, aren't they?" the voice said, and I calmed down after I realized that it was Riku.

"You're still up?" I asked, as the teen next to me as he sat up. Following suit, I tilted my head at him not unlike a puppy.

"Can't sleep," he replied, and I started to panic. What if it was my fault?

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you up? I'm really sorry … I'll try and be quieter ne –"

"No, it wasn't you. I just have a lot on my mind right now," he reassured me, but I think it was more to shut me up than anything else. But I still had my doubts …

"Are you sure?"

"'Bout what?"

"That I didn't keep you up."

"Yep."

"Really sure?"

"Mm hmm," he replied. A long silence followed, before he said, "You remind me of someone I once knew," in a barely audible voice.

"Really? I do? How?"

"Well, for one thing you like to talk as much," he said, and I gave off a sheepish grin. "And for another, you share the same kind of hyper-ness as him. You just seem so familiar …"

"What was his name?"

"I … can't remember. I can't remember much of anything about my past. I can only remember little bits and pieces of it. I remember him … but not much else. But all I know is that I'm not going back. Not to him …"

"To who?"

"To my father."

"Why?"

"You … probably wouldn't understand." There was another long silence. "What about you? People like _you_ don't belong on the streets."

"Well …" I didn't want to tell him. What if I told him and he turned me in? Or what if he decides that he doesn't want to get involved with a slave? What will I do then? "I … don't really want to talk about it … I'm sorry … I trust you and all, but it just … hurts …" I was starting to ramble.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he said, and I looked up at him with a confused expression. "Everybody's got secrets," he told me, giving me a reassuring smile. "C'mon, let's go to sleep. We have a long day of traveling tomorrow," he said, laying down and using some clothes as a pillow on our make-shift sleeping area. Following his example, I lay down and closed my eyes.

'I'm so happy. Riku finally opened up to me … at least a little anyways. But now I feel guilty. He's told me so much … and I've told him so little. I have to learn to trust him … to trust _people_ again. It's just – I've been through so much already. When you've led a life like mine, how can you just start over, just like that? I want to be open with him, but how? How do I know that I won't meet another heart break? I'm … so … sleepy … Nmm … I'll think about it later …'

As I started to drift off, I heard his soft voice say, "You're just like him. The boy I loved … and betrayed …"

* * *

**Author's Rambles:**  
Well, there you go! A look into Riku's past! Sorry if the first part was kind of angsty ... I was really depressed when I wrote that part ... bad day at school and what not. So, Happy Holidays, and have a Happy New Year! Leave me a present and review! 


	6. The Declining Times

**Flee From Our Troubles **

**The Declining Times**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts ... but that's what I asked for or Christmas ... ((looks at calendar)) nope, still don't own it.

**Author's Notes:  
**Sorry, I know this is kinda late, but my computer kind of ... died on me. I'm getting it fixed by my neighbor, he does this for a living ... sort of. Well, anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

Brightness. Pure brightness. That's all I remember thinking as the sun shone through the trees, warming my face and pulling me away from my pleasant dreams with a bright light. With a loud groan of frustration, I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I slowly looked around. Riku was lying next to me, looking up at the clouds as they gradually rolled past. 

Without even glancing in my direction, he said, "So, decided to get up, huh?"

"Yep," I replied, giving him my goofy smile. "We got any food left?" I asked quietly as I watched in fascination at the older boy who could sit there so patiently just staring at the fluffy white masses.

"Nope. I guess you'll just have to wait until we get to the next town." I whimpered softly, not thinking that he would be able to hear, but then he smirked knowingly and said, "Don't worry. I don't think it's that far from here. But we should hurry; it's going to start raining soon."

"Really? How can you tell?" I asked curiously, bouncing closer to the older boy, my blue eyes shining like a curious puppy's.

"The clouds. Look yonder," he said, raising a creamy white skinned hand and pointing at the sky. "See them? See how they're kind of dark and gray? That means that a storm is coming," he finished, as he replaced his arm behind his head.

"Wow! That's really cool!" I exclaimed, and without thinking I pounced on the older boy.

"Waaah!" he yelled in shock, as I clipped onto his waist. "Get off me!" he ordered me while he pushed me off. He sat up, fixing his clothes, and glared at me.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking," I said in reply to his glare, while rubbing the back of my head guiltily and smiling a sheepish grin.

"It's okay … just surprised me, that's all," he said, leaning his back against a nearby tree. "Geez, it's been nearly … what, six or seven years since anyone's done that to me? God, time goes so fast out here," he said, scratching his head as he thought.

"That's never happened to me," I said naïvely, as I packed my things into my bag.

"Hey, freak," Riku called, and I turned around.

"It's not nice to call people freaks, Riku," I stated simply with my hands on my hips as I stood on my knees.

"Well I would call anyone who has leaves in his their hair a freak," he replied nonchalantly, and in response to my confused look, said, "You have leaves stuck in your hair."

"Huh? Oh," I said, running a hand through my hair, trying to get the leaves out. I kept at it for about five minutes before Riku finally said with a sigh, "Here, let me help you." I crawled over to him and sat in front of him while he stood on his knees and started running his hands through my soft hair.

His soft caresses felt wonderful as he tenderly brushed the leaves out of my hair. But as he did so, I could feel a strange sensation arise within me, right in the pit of my stomach. Some how, when he did this, it felt so indescribably … _right_. Like when he touched me, nothing else mattered but us. Except … I just don't understand why I feel this way … I've never felt anything like it before! But it feels … amazing.

"There, I think I got all of them," he said as he parted my hair, checking for any stray leaves. Satisfied with his work, he sat back down and leaned against the tree for support.

"Thanks Riku! You're really nice," I said, bouncing my way back over to my bag.

"Really? I know some people who would say quite the opposite," he said, while playing with his nails.

"Well, _I_ say that they're wrong! You're one of the nicest people that I've ever met!" I stated while I closed my bag, finally having finished packing.

"Then you must not have met too many people, then huh?" he retorted as he stood up. He reached out his hand to me to help me up, and I took it gratefully. He pulled me to my feet and we started walking through the countryside, heading to the next town.

As we walked along, I could feel my stomach starting to growl the longer we walked on. But I refused to complain; I didn't want to annoy Riku by whining too much. He didn't seem like the kind of person that liked that kind of thing. Which didn't surprise me; I don't think a lot of people do.

I watched him as he moved on, his steps confident as he walked along the pathway to the next city. Yet again, he had that far off look in his eyes, the sign that he was thinking. And for the millionth time, I wondered what he was thinking about? Maybe someone special to him? Or perhaps somewhere he wants to go? He told me he didn't have a very good relationship with his father … maybe he's thinking about that?

"Hey Riku! How much farther?" I asked, making the older boy loose the glazed far away look in his eyes.

"Not too long. It's just beyond that hill."

"Okay!" I replied, excited about getting some food. After a moment, though, an idea struck me. "Hey, Riku," I said, a certain slyness like a fox creeping into my voice.

"What?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'll race you!" I yelled, and I took off running down the pathway, sprinting up the hill and downwards. I looked behind me, and there was Riku, almost caught up to me. Kami-sama! He could run awfully fast!

When we arrived at the city, I was really tired. Riku had managed to beat me, but it didn't come as a surprise. He was a lot stronger than me. Panting, we rested on a nearby bench until we could catch our breaths. After about five minutes, we stood up and started walking through the city, Riku leading the way.

"Wow, Riku! You can run really fast!" I commented as we went along, searching for a place to eat.

"No, you're just slow," he replied while he led me into a small diner. It was grungy and dirty inside, and the seats were limited, but the smell of the food was so enticing that I couldn't resist. "Smells good, doesn't it?" he asked me as he went to a booth and sat down. When I didn't follow, he said, "Are you just gonna stand there?"

"But … are you sure?" I asked as I took a cautious step towards the table.

"Why not?" he asked in return as he stared at me with an expectant look on his face as he put his elbow on the gray-white table.

"Umm … right …" I mumbled as I sat down at the table. We sat in silence until the waiter, a woman with a short, brunette hair and yellow dress, came to our table to take our order.

"Hey, Riku," she exclaimed excitedly as she bounced up to the table. "Haven't seen you in awhile! How are you?"

"Fine, Selphie. We'll take two Cokes and a pizza," he replied in a bored voice.

"Alright," she responded, taking out a note pad and a pen and jotted down the order. "What kind?"

"Pepperoni," he answered.

"Okay, comin' right up!" she responded, before leaning in real close and whispering, "And you know, Kairi's looking for you, Riku." I watched as Riku tensed up at those words.

"You didn't tell her where I was, did you?" he whispered fiercely back, and she shook her head no.

"I wouldn't tell her even if I _did_ know," she said quietly.

"Good," he said, and she bounced off to the kitchen yelling, "One pepperoni and two Cokes!"

After she had left, I asked, "Who's Kairi?"

"She's … no one," he replied, suddenly fascinated with the salt packets. I watched for a couple minutes as he fidgeted with the small red and white bags.

" … So… um… what's a pizza?" I asked, my curiosity finally getting the better of me, and he looked up in surprise.

"Wh-what?" he asked surprised, taken aback and dropping the packet. "Y-you mean you've never had a pizza?" I shook my head no. "You can't be serious!"

"Well … if I did have some, I can't remember it."

"Well, that's a first," he said while leaning back in his chair with a small chuckle.

"Here ya go!" Selphie screeched while bouncing over to our table while balancing our food and drinks precariously on a tray. She set the ice cold drinks on the table and placed the steaming round dish of food in front of us. After she placed them on the table with a satisfied look, she rounded on me.

"So who are you, ya little cutie?" she asked, leaning against the table.

"Me? I … um … my name's Sora …" I said in return with a blush, surprised at the sudden change of subject.

"So, why are you here? Are you traveling with Riku now?" she asked me as the spunky brunette sat down next to the irritated silver haired boy.

"Uh … I … umm –"

"He's nobody. I just found him and brought him along, Selphie. Nothing more, nothing less. Now would you please let us alone?" Riku interjected aggravated.

"Geeze, Riku! You don't have to be so sensitive!" Selphie scolded as she stood up. "I guess I better get back to work. Enjoy!"

I blushed at his words. Nobody? So I was nothing to him? Just some kid he found? "Thanks, Riku," I mumbled. I grabbed a piece of the pizza and took a bite. It was actually pretty good.

We made quick work of the food, and I was silent throughout the entire meal. But he didn't seem to notice. It's just as well; I didn't feel much like talking anyways.

When we finished the meal, Riku left some money on the table and walked out, and I quickly followed. He stopped right outside the doorway, and looked up.

"It's going to rain soon," he quietly said as he stared at the mass of gray clouds hanging overhead, and started walking. We made our way through the gray city, enhanced more so by the gathering storm. We managed to make it through the city gates without any trouble, and we were soon on a pathway to the next city.

I didn't say a word the entire time. I was still shaken by the comment he had made in the diner. What did he mean by "nobody"? Did that mean that he didn't really care? I stole a glance at him. In his eyes was the glazed look yet _again_. Doesn't he ever get tired of thinking? But I'm probably not much better. I looked back at the ground again. He just said that because he wanted to get rid of that Selphie girl. Yeah, that's it.

"Sora! Follow me! And be quiet; don't ask questions," he said suddenly, pulling me away from my thoughts. He started running towards the trees for cover, and, slightly disoriented, I followed. He ran into the woods, and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He pushed us behind some bushes, and I felt the ground come in contact with my stomach rather harshly.

"Ooof," I grunted as I was slammed into the ground, and looked over at the other boy with a confused look. "What's wrong?" I hissed in a whisper, and he simply put a finger to his lips. He slowly stood up and looked around, then motioned for me to follow. I cautiously stood up, and he led me through the thicket, until I, too, could hear very faint voices. We got back on the ground, he gradually crawled towards the bushes, and the voices got louder. We finally got as close as we dared, and he pushed back a clump of leaves behind the bushes we were hiding in, so that we could have a better view.

Just in front of the bushes a little way was the gang that was after me, sitting around an amateur fire pit. They each had a bag full of food, and they relaxed, lazily eating while talking.

"Dude, today was, like, awesome," a tall blonde said, while leaning back and munching on what looked like a burrito from a convenience store.

"Yeah, but we didn't catch that damn brunette," a black haired boy said. He had the air of a leader about him, and the others seemed to look at him with respect.

'Are they talking about me?' I thought to myself as I watched the group.

"Don't worry, boss, we'll catch him. Something that scrawny can't possibly move _that_ fast," a red head said, and I recognized him as the one who had spotted me in the first place.

"Yeah, you're right," the blonde said, still eating. I soon recognized him as the one I had kicked in order to get away.

"But who knows where he is by now!" the black haired boy thundered, making the other boys cringe.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you planning on doing to him when we do catch him?" the blonde asked.

"Well …" the black haired boy smiled devilishly, "we'll kill him." I felt my body tense at this, and Riku must have noticed it too, because he put a comforting hand on my back, but it did little to calm my nerves.

"But … why, boss?" the red head asked.

"Simple. Because we can."

"But that boy … he looked so … tasty. You sure we can't have a piece of him first, if you know what I mean?" the red head asked. I felt my eyes widen and Riku pressed my back harder.

"Sure, take him. He did look … tight, so to say," the leader replied with a small laugh. I let out a small squeak, and Riku pulled me to him.

"Hey, did you hear something?" the blonde asked.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Can I go check it out anyways?"

"You're paranoid," the black haired boy sighed, "Fine, go ahead." The blonde stood up almost drunkenly and set down the foil to the burrito he had been eating moments earlier, and started to the bushes. I went even more, tense, if that was possible, and I felt Riku do the same beside me. But as soon as he stood up, there was a crash of thunder, and it started raining, very, very hard.

"Argh!" they all yelled as they gathered their loot and ran off down the road heading towards the town that we were last at. I let out a terse breath and we both sat up and watched the three boys flee towards town.

I could feel myself trembling as the rain cascaded down, quickly soaking my body as I sat there in the rain. I wrapped my arms around myself and I felt Riku pat my back. "R-Riku … what did they mean by me being 'tight' and 'tasty'?" I asked while I quivered at their words.

"Sora … they want you. They want your body. All I can say is you should be careful," he said. Standing up, he reached out a hand to me and I took it. He pulled me up, and we started walking.

"Which way are we going?"

"We're going to the next town. I know some people there. They can help us," he replied.

"Riku … thanks for being here with me."

"It's … nothing. Really."

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**So, yeah. That's the end of this chapter. I feel really bad for Sora, though. A little hint of the future. I have to warn you, the next chapter will be angsty. I'm already three pages into it, and almost done. So, review, and I'll get it done faster. I'm also currently working on a new story during my English free-write time. I'll tell you when I have it up! 

Edit 2: The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update, because I have the nice, new chapter all ready to be posted ...


	7. Dire Mistake

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**Dire Mistake**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Candy Land would definitely be a world! XD

**Author's Rambles:  
**In case you didn't get last chapters warning, **_angst alert!_** There's a lot of angst in this chapter. There will probably be a lot more of it, too, later on!

* * *

I was cold, tired, and scared. The rain was not my friend. It just kept pounding on me and pounding on me until I wanted to give in. But I wouldn't let it break me. Or … at least that's what I thought. 

"Riiikuuuu!" I whined. "How much farther?"

"Not too much longer. Quit whining," he replied as we headed into town.

"But I'm _cold!_"

"Shut up. We're there," he cut in, and I looked up and saw a huge hotel. There was a loud crash, and the night sky lit up. I whimpered slightly. I have bad memories connected to the rain. "YUFFIE! LET US IN!" Riku yelled as he banged on the door to the hotel, which was, apparently, locked. He banged on the door a few more times, before I heard Riku sigh and start walking around back. He pounded on the door a few times before a very disgruntled raven haired youth whipped the door open with a glare on her face and her mouth set in a grimace.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!" Yuffie screamed at the silver haired teen before me and I cringed.

Riku looked at his watch. "12:05. Why?" he asked in his usual non-caring voice as the raven haired girl glared daggers at the boy.

"I was sleeping, you jerk. Anyways, come on in. You might as well since you're here," she said, opening the door a little far enough to let us pass. "Who's the kid?"

"Name's Sora. Sora, this is Yuffie," Riku said, going through the door and shaking out his silver locks with quick flicks of his head and spraying water everywhere.

"Watch it!" she muttered tiredly as she closed the door behind us. "Room 16 is open, if you want it," she said, reaching over to a set of hooks with numbered labels. She took one down and tossed it over to Riku who caught it with ease. "I'm going back to bed," she yawned out, and started towards some stairs.

"Come on, Sora," he said as he grabbed the keys and started walking out towards the stairs that led to the rooms. He walked until he found room number sixteen and opened it with practiced simplicity, and walked into the room. I followed closely behind him, and saw the room. There was a desk in the corner, a small bathroom … and only one bed.

"It's not much, but it's the closest thing to a solid home I have," Riku said, walking over to the right side of the bed and setting down his bag. He jumped on the bed and lay down. When I didn't follow, he looked over at me with a curious look that was quickly hidden. "Why are you just standing there?"

"………"

"Well?"

"…… There's only one bed."

"So?"

"Where will I sleep?"

"On the bed."

"With – with you?"

"We'll share."

"Oh. I think I'm going to take a shower first, though," I said, not completely comfortable with the concept of sharing a bed with him. I put my bag down by the bed and grabbed a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants out, then walked over to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and shut the door. I turned on the water tap and switched it to the shower. As I waited for the water to heat up I stripped off my clothes and stepped in once I deemed the water warm enough.

I felt the water wash away the dirt from the past couple nights, but it didn't wash away the feeling that was inside of me. Why did those kids want me? I'm not pretty, or smart, or cute, or handsome, or … or … anything! Why would anybody want to hang out with a scrawny slave? I'm sure Riku's just doing it to be nice … nobody used to care before …

_"Leave me alone!" a young brunette screamed as he was pushed into the arms of a sneering blonde._

_"Make us," the blonde mocked before pushing him into some one else._

_"Please!" he cried._

_"I'm getting bored of this," one of the bullies commented, and they quickly dropped the crying boy onto the damp pavement. They left him huddled there, crying for everything he was worth. The poor boy couldn't have been more than four or five years old. Soon, a man came walking by, glanced at the crying boy, and started to walk on. But almost as an after thought, he turned around and squatted down by the boy._

_"What's your name, brat?" he asked, his silver hair falling past his shoulders and towards the younger boy who was doing his best to stop crying. The boy's white t-shirt was ripped and dirty, and his red shorts were smeared in mud._

_"It's – it's Sora," he stuttered as he held himself in a ball._

_"Sora, where do you live?"_

_"A-around the corner." The slums._

_"Why don't you come with me? I'd like you to meet my son_ …_"_

I came out of the shower and toweled my self off with the big fluffy towel. I walked out of the bathroom and noticed the silver haired boy already asleep on the bed. Quietly, I made my way over to him, and watched him as he slept. He looked so… peaceful. I made my way silently to the other side of the bed, and sat down, being extra careful not to wake the sleeping beauty.

I sat there, just thinking, and I still couldn't get around one thing. It just didn't feel right to be sharing a bed with him. I got off of the bed, and grabbed my sack off of the ground. I walked over to the corner of the room and lay down, using my bag as a pillow. I huddled up in ball, and listened to the rain coming down on top of the roof. I heard the thunder crash and saw the lightning flash from the window. I cringed once again as I remembered the painful memories connected to that lightning.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but my dreams were filled with broken memories that haunt me to this day, even though they happenedseven years ago. Mostly I remember … fire. Lots of it. Burning everywhere … everything. Everything I knew, cared for, and loved. I remember the screams of people trapped inside their homes screaming for all they were worth for help. Such terrible, terrible memories. I can recall the men on horses capturing people. Kids, women, men … me. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. I wanted someone to save me, but there was no one.

"Sora, why are you sleeping on the floor?" I heard a faint voice ask. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a concerned face looking down at me.

"Umm … because?" I replied with a nervous smile.

"Come on, sleep on the bed or you'll be sore tomorrow," he said, taking my hand and pulling me up. He pulled back the covers on the bed and I climbed in, feeling the covers drop back on top of me as Riku let go. I soon felt a weight on the other side of the bed, and the rustling of sheets could be heard over the sound of the rain pounding against the window. "Now let's hope that there won't be too many more thunders like that."

We sat in silence for awhile, before I heard Riku shifting around behind me as I lay curled up in a ball. "Riku," I asked, "are you still awake?"

"Yeah," came the tired reply.

"Just wondering," I said back.

"Why are you always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Every time somebody does something nice for you, you act like you don't deserve it. Why?"

"I don't know … I guess it's because I don't deserve it…"

"That's a lie, and you know it."

" … … I just … don't want to get hurt again…"

"Sora, I won't hurt you," Riku said, sitting up and looking at me. I turned around and found his aquamarine eyes staring at me.

"How do I know?" I replied, sitting up as well.

"When have I ever hurt you?" he said, as a thunder shook the building, making me jump up in fright. I fell into Riku's arms, and he caught me easily. He looked down at me, our faces dangerously close. And before I knew it, our faces were pressed together, our lips meeting in a soft, chaste kiss. I faintly tasted a peppermint taste, as he pulled me closer, and I willingly let him. But just as soon as he did this, I felt him tense up and push me away abruptly. He looked away and said, "Let's just get some sleep," he said, lying down with his back towards me.

I turned to my side as I felt my heart clutch painfully within my chest. I was sure that Riku hated me now. I felt as tears welled up in my eyes and flowed down my cheeks, and for once I was thankful for having learned to cry silent tears. I waited for Riku's even breathing, signaling that he had fallen asleep.

Silently, I slipped out of bed and tip-toed over to my bag, rummaging through it. I thought I had gotten over this … I thought I had kicked this habit years ago … but it's just so hard to let it go, especially when you need the release the most. I pulled my hand out, and in it I held my prize – a knife.

I could feel my hands shaking as I rolled back my sleeves. Putting the cold blade to my skin, I realized … it was too dark. Quietly, I stood up from the ground and moved to the bathroom. Without a sound, I shut the door and flipped on the light. I waited in trembling anticipation for my eyes to adjust to the sudden light so I could find the release that I so desperately needed.

When I could finally see again, I looked at the blade in my hand, and the scar marked skin.

'Why am I doing this?' I asked myself. 'Because you have nothing else. Nothing to lose, nothing to gain. This is the only way.' I watched with strange fascination as a quick flash of steel the harsh, unforgiving blade, easily slicing through the pale flesh, made a crimson trail. I watched as it dripped into the sink. Sure, many of those scars were from my life as a slave, but some were self-inflicted. Yes, I was a cutter, not that I was proud of the fact. But it was the only release from it all that I had. Something about seeing what keeps me alive convinced me that I was still alive … physically, if not mentally.

I heard the thunder crack once again, and I flinched. Better finish up. I turn on the faucet quietly and wash off the blood that had been flowing freely for minutes now. I waited for all the blood to disappear, then rolled my sleeves back down, ignoring the stinging sensation that the fabric rubbing against the thin scab caused. I was a very quick healer. I turned off the faucet and heard the rustling of the sheets outside. I froze, but figured that it was just Riku moving in his sleep.

I quietly opened the door and walked back towards the door quieter than a mouse. I looked at the sleeping boy in front of me. I bet he has somebody waiting for him. That's why he's out here. He didn't care about me. Who did? Certainly not the man who treated me lower than dirt for half my life? But I did know some one. My best friend. That's why I'm out here, I realized. That's the light I'm looking for.

I climbed into bed, still not waking the older boy. "I'm sorry, Riku," I whispered nearly inaudibly. Sorry for the kiss. Sorry for ruining your relationship. Sorry for being a burden. Sorry for living. Sorry for … everything.

* * *

**Author's Rambles:_ (VERY IMPORTANT!)_**  
I was depressed when I wrote this, so bear with me. So, Sora's a cutter. And Riku and Sora kissed! I was thinking about maybe moving to the category rated "M", but it depends on what you guys think. Depending on your answer, the events in the story will probably change ... but it's up to you. So, please review and tell me what you think! 


	8. Aftermath: Things Fall Apart

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**Aftermath: Things Fall Apart**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or "Rush", which belongs to Aly and AJ, who I don't own either.

**Author's Ramblings  
**Okay, as for the results of the question I asked in the last chapter as to whether or not I should up the rating, I've decided that I'll keep it at T until I need to raise it ... so when the rating does go up, you'll know what's happening ... and for all I know at the moment it might be the next chapter ... I can't really type as fast because I have to use this other computer that's a total pain in the arse ... Plus, I have midterms and a new semester coming up. I'll try to get the new one out as fast as I can, especially because of the cliffy...

**

* * *

**

The next morning I awoke to a slight stinging on my arm. I opened my eyes and lifted my arm, struggling against the natural gravity that mornings cause on your limbs. I noticed a trickling of fresh blood staining the sleeve. I touched it, and realized it was still very fresh, meaning the cut had reopened during the night. I sighed and looked over to Riku's side of the bed. But instead of a sleeping boy, I found a piece of paper with black scribbling all over it. A feeling of dread washed over me as I saw the note.

I picked up the scrap, and examined it. I had never seen Riku's handwriting before. It was neat and very well formed. He obviously had gone to school for years. I started reading the words, and with each one I felt my heart tear a little bit more with each one.

**Sora ... about last night ... I realized that I can't stay with you anymore. I would have told you this in person, but I just ... can't. I'm a coward. Good luck, Sora. It's nothing personal ... it's just that there is someone else. I left you half the money. Don't worry about the room; I've already paid for it.**

**Riku**

With a depressed sigh I read the letter over and over. Finally absorbing what was put in front of me, I felt tears pricking my eyes. I didn't want to believe it, I didn't. But I had to face it. Riku had left. And once again, it was my entire fault. I felt a tear break loose from its prison as I threw back the covers and went to the bathroom. I yanked off my shirt and turned on the faucet. Next, I grabbed a towel, and started scrubbing off the blood from my shirt as the tears continued to roll freely down my face. I looked up in the mirror. Big mistake. My eyes were red, and my face looked pale. The spiky brown locks were mashed and stuck up on one side. My body was thin and scarred, not that Riku ever noticed the scars. If he ever noticed me at all. Gazing at myself in the mirror, I realized that it was no wonder that Riku left me. Nobody needed someone as useless as me to bother them all the time.

After a long time of scrubbing, I managed to get the blood out of the shirt. I turned off the faucet and went back to my bag. I could tell that I was still crying, because every once in awhile, sobs would shake my thin-framed body. I stuffed the shirt into my bag and wiped my face, which was ridden with tears. I grabbed my knife and stuffed it into my pocket. Now that Riku wasn't here, I no longer felt safe. I needed the extra protection.

I went back to the bathroom and started searching through the cabinets for bandages. After searching through all of the cabinets above the sink, I opened the doors underneath the sink. Inside I found a small first-aid kit. I opened it and pulled out a bandage. I carefully put it my self-inflicted injury and felt disgusted with myself for the fact that I had to do this – to cut – in order to feel alive. Well, life isn't fair, and anybody who believes that is selling something.

After thinking carefully, I grabbed the box and put it in my bag. I'll never know when I'll need it, I guess. Picking up my bag, I swept my gaze over the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a tan cloth bag on Riku's side of the bed. I went over to it, and inside I found about half of the money that we had shared. I can't believe I almost missed this.

With the money safely in my bag, I returned to the door. Sure that I had everything, I opened the door with a faint _creak_ and cautiously stepped out. I looked up and down the hall for signs of trouble or danger, and after finding none, I nimbly stepped farther from the door and proceeded down the green carpeted hallway. I made my way to the place where Riku and I had first entered the hotel, and immediately spotted the door. Hurrying over to it, I opened it, only to reveal ... more rain.

I sighed dejectedly at the pouring liquid. Great. More rain. Just my luck. First, Riku leaves, and now this. Luck is never on my side. How did Riku get through in this weather anyways? And I wonder where he is now...

"Pretty wet out there, huh?" a voice behind me asked, and I jumped in surprise. I hadn't noticed anyone come in. I spun around and I noticed the raven_-_haired girl from last night. She seemed like she knew Riku pretty well last night ... would she be mad at me for chasing Riku away?

"Yeah, it is ... well, I guess I'll be going now ..."

"Hey! Wait!" she called putting a wary hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't go out there in this weather! You'll catch a cold!"

"I - I don't mind ..." I replied, not daring to look her in the eye. I seemed to find my shoes more interesting than anything else.

"Well, I don't care! You're not going out in that weather, and that's that," Yuffie retorted, letting go of my shoulder and walking towards another doorway. "Come and eat, and you can leave if the storm has cleared up any. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am," I said, following her while keeping my eyes to the floor. I can't believe somebody actually cares. Nobody ever cares. No one cared when I almost bled to death ... or when I was taken as a slave ... or even when my parents died ... nobody ever cares for a nobody.

"What do ya want to eat?" she asked me when we arrived in the kitchen. She looked down at me expectantly and I felt so worthless underneath her kind gaze.

"I ... um ... I don't know ..." I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"Well then, how about some bacon and eggs?" she asked, walking over to the refrigerator and searching for the ingredients of the food she was going to make. With her head still in the fridge, she yelled, "You're so skinny … we have to put some meat on ya!"

Not knowing how to respond to that, I just looked down and started playing with the hem of my shirt. Why did some girl that barely knew me seem to care so much? It's not like I've ever done anything for her. People always want something in return. I learned that the hard way.

"Bet you're wondering why I'm helping you, aren't you?" she said in a muffled voice, her mouth full of a yellow package since her hands were full. She set all of the items on the counter, and then picked up a frying pan. She cut off a slice of butter and let it fall onto the pan.

"H-How did you know?" I asked, watching her as she waited for the butter to melt.

"You just looked like you were wondering, that's all. If you want the answer, it's because Riku asked me to. He saved my life one time. I had just quit my gang, you see, and the punishment for that is harsh. You can die from it. They literally beat the shit out of you. He found me and brought me here. He knew the owner of this hotel. Her name is Aerith, and she owed him a favor, so she gave me a job here. If it weren't for Riku, I'd probably be dead."

'Wow, Riku really does have a kind heart ... he saved this lady's life. Too bad he's slowly killing me on the inside ...' I thought while I bit my lip and continued to stare down at the table.

"So how did you meet Riku?" she asked while she broke an egg over the pan and started to fry it. I watched in fascination as it started to take shape.

"We ... we just kinda met ..." I replied quietly as she finished the egg and placed it on the plate. She took out some pink strips from the yellow package and started to cook them as well. It smelled so good ... can I really except all this kindness?

"Well, whatever. You must be a good person if you're hanging out with Riku. If you weren't, he wouldn't care what happens to you."

"Do you really think he likes me? It didn't really seem like it in the note that he left ..." I asked as she put out the food in front of me.

"Yeah, he liked you. He wouldn't have asked me to take care of you before he left if he didn't," she replied, putting the ingredients away. This made me look up surprised, the question in the back of my mind finally breaking free from its mental prison.

"Do - do you know where he went?" I inquired, wanting to know if only to have the chance of seeing him again. At least one more time...

"He ... uh ... didn't want me to tell you ... I tried to convince him to stay, I really did ... but he's just so stubborn! All he said was for me to make sure I take care of you. Besides, I don't think you'd want to go where he's going, anyways," she said, taking out a piece of bread and biting off a piece. She looked to be in thought for a moment, before she pointed at me with the bread and commanded, "Eat up. You'll need the energy. My cooking may not be the best, but at least its edible ... I think ..."

'Gee, her confidence is over whelming,' I thought as I started to eat. Not the best I'd ever had, but it was a heck of a lot better than what I usually ended up with.

After I finished, I offered to do the dishes, but she refused, shaking her head and saying that it was her job. I went over to the kitchen window and gazed out, noticing that the rain had finally cleared and that faint signs of what would be a beautiful day peaking through the clouds. I looked over at Yuffie, who smiled and said, "Good luck, Sora. If you're ever in town or need help or anything, come find me. I'm usually just a holler away."

"Okay ... thanks, um ... Yuffie?" I asked, not quite remembering her name for sure.

"Yep. There should be another hotel a few towns over. It's called the Twilight Hotel. Some old friends of mine live there. They're names are Leon and Cloud. They're a little weird, but they're nice people. Just tell them that I sent ya."

"I'll do that. Bye," I said, gathering up my rather large bag and heading towards the door. Without one glance back, I opened the door and stepped into the bright light of the new day. Everything was damp and people were just now coming out of their homes, like crabs out of their shells.

I walked down the street without even a passing glance to the people around me. To me, they were nothing, and to them, I was invisible. I didn't know how long I walked, my comfortable silence surrounding me as I traveled, allowing me to mull over my thoughts. I thought about many things during my walk. I thought about Riku, my past ... my mom. I loved how she used to sing me songs. And before I knew it, I was singing.

**_Into your head  
Into your mind  
Out of your soul  
Race through your veins  
You can't escape  
You can't escape_**

**_Into your life  
Into your dreams  
Out of the dark  
Sunlight again  
You can't explain  
You can't explain_**

**_Can you feel it  
Can you feel it  
Rushin' through your head  
Rushin' through your head  
Can you feel it  
Can you feel it_**

**_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try_**

I was faintly aware that it had started raining again, but I was too lost in memories to notice. But still, I sang.

**_Pulling you in  
Spinning you 'round  
Liftin' your feet  
Right off the ground  
You can't believe  
It's happening now_**

**_Can you feel it  
Can you feel it  
Rushin' through your head  
Rushin' through your head  
Can you feel it  
Can you feel it_**

**_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try_**

**_It takes you to another place  
Imagine everything you can  
All the colors start to blend  
Your system overloads again_**

I was so oblivious by this point, that I didn't even notice the group of three familiar people come up behind me. That turned out to be my biggest mistake.

**_Can you feel it?_**

**_Don't let nobody tell you that you're life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try_**

**_Don't let nobody tell you - yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you - yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you that your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Give into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try_**

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

"Now boys, wasn't that a lovely song?" I heard a deep voice ask behind me, and I turned around to come face to face with a boy with black hair. Behind him was a red head and a slightly dim blonde, both snickering at their bosses comment.

"Yeah, it was. Let's find out how loud he really can scream," the red head smirked smugly.

"Huh?" I asked, frozen in a state of pure shock and terror. I felt as he grabbed me by the neck and started leading me down the road. "Ow!" I screeched, trying to free myself from the harsh grasp. I grabbed for my knife, but he knocked it out of my hand as I did.

"You will be coming with us, kid," the black haired boy sneered, and I did the only thing I could do. I screamed.

* * *

**Author's Rambles**  
Ooh, things are heating up now! You are all probably gonna hate me after the next chapter ... but I promise things will get better for him! If I get around 80 reviews I'll try and have it done by the 21st ... but that will be hard. But I'll try for you guys! At least a little ... I might raise the rating next chapter; it's up to you guys and what you want. Ja, I have to go study for my Algebra test! 


	9. Deep, Deep Trouble

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**Deep, Deep Trouble**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but when I take over the world, I shall! - insert lame evil laugh -

**Author's Rambles:**  
Okay, so at least you guys tried, so here is the next installment of this story. I don't know if this chapter is bad enough to move it to the rating "M" but if you guys think it is, then I'll move it. I'm really grateful to guys for trying to get the review count up, and so I'll try and get the new chapter out asap. But right now I have science fair to do, I've been wanting to revise my other story, and I need to catch up on some artwork that I need to scan. So I'll try and get the new chapter when I can.

**_Warning: Graphic scenes ahead. Don't like, don't read._**

**

* * *

**

Loud and hard, I screamed, until I felt a fist connect with my stomach. I tried to curl up in pain, but the grip on my neck held firm and I felt a feeling of helplessness wash over me as the wind rushed out of my lungs and my stomach clench painfully.

"If you misbehave, we'll have to punish you like the animal you are, brat," the black haired one snarled, releasing my neck and throwing me harshly onto the damp ground, where I pathetically curled up into a ball. I could feel him and the other boys sneering at me, like I was some kind of sick joke for their entertainment. Against my best judgment, I started to crawl away, hoping, praying that someone would come and save me. That hope was short lived, however, when a boot collided with my back.

"You aren't getting away that easily, brat," the red head said, glaring down at me with a look that could kill. He pressed harder on my back, and I let out a whimper of pain as the bottoms cut into my back. Struggling only made things worse.

"Come on, Axel, let him up!" the blonde said, realizing the blood on my shirt was from his boot pressing into me. I finally just lay flat realizing that trying to get away wasn't helping me at all.

"Why should I? Going soft, Vexen?" the one named Axel replied, grounding his boot into my back, causing me to scream softly. My nails were digging into the mud underneath me as I tried to relieve myself of the pain.

"Stop it … please …" I tried with a feeble voice, the cuts stinging as the wet fabric of my shirt was rubbed into it along with the mud off the boy's boot.

"Axel, let up!" the black haired boy ordered, and the red head unwillingly removed the pressure on my back. I felt as hands grabbed my arms and forced them behind my back and I was picked up off the ground.

I realized it was the black haired boy pushing me forward through the rain. I wondered briefly where they were taking me, before they slammed me into a nearby alleyway. I fell to the cold, hard ground, where I noticed that the ground was dry. I glanced up and realized that the alleyway was covered. But that discovery was at the back of mind as I felt a blow connect with my side, the force strong enough to send me to lying on my back. I felt a groan escape from the back of my throat as the pain consumed me.

"Wh – why are you doing this?" I asked meagerly as I tried to find some comfort amidst this pain.

"Because we know what you really are. Slave," the black haired boy sneered as my eyes widened. He knew … he'd turn me in … I don't want to go back … "So unless you want us to turn you in to your former master, I suggest you do as we tell you. Got that?" he asked mockingly as he pressed onto my chest with his boot, sneering down at me sickeningly.

"Y-yes," I mumbled quietly. I could feel my breathing becoming strained and heavy. If he didn't let go soon, I'd faint. Everything that's happening is becoming too much …

"Good," he replied, still wearing his ugly smirk, and lifted his heavy foot off of me. I quickly inhaled the air I needed and gazed warily at my captors. "Hey, Vexen, where're your handcuffs?" he asked, looking down at me with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"Here, Xaldin," the blonde said, handing over a metal item he produced from his pockets.

"N-no!" I cried, trying to back away, but only hitting the wall.

"We told you to obey like a good little animal," Axel growled, kicking me in the side.

"Honestly, your former master … what was his name … oh yeah, Ansem, didn't train you very well, did he?" Xaldin said, bending over and grabbing my legs and dragging me towards him. He flipped me on my back and I struggled feebly but it was for naught as he grabbed my arms and cuffed them behind my back, rendering them useless. I tried to pull out of them, but somewhere in my mind I knew it was worthless. I watched as he stood up in front of me.

"Wh-what are you going t-to do?" I questioned quietly. I knew I was beyond helping myself out of this one. Someone would have to help me. I felt so helpless … just like always.

"You'll find out soon enough, _pet_," Axel sneered at me as he landed another blow on my stomach.

"Axel, stop doing that! If you damage him, we won't be able to have any fun!"

"You're right. Sorry, boss," he said, stepping away from me as the black haired one stepped forward.

"Are you guys sure we should be doing this? Out here, of all places?" the blonde asked, looking out the alleyway for any signs of passer-byers.

"What does it matter? If any one comes we can just leave the brat here," Xaldin replied, as he got on his knees next to me. I tried once again to get away. This was bringing up memories better left forgotten. These thugs were digging into wounds I would prefer to keep closed. "So what do ya say, kid? How about we have a little fun?" I just stared up at him with a glare, trying to hide my evident terror. "Heh. Not like you have a choice, do you?"

He reached for my shirt and I tried to keep him away. But, of course, he caught me and dragged the shirt over my head so that it bunched at my hands around my wrists. I closed my eyes, trying to tell myself that this wasn't happening, that what they were doing wasn't really being done to me. I kept repeating the words "this isn't real" over and over again in my head, till it was the only thing I could – wanted to think about. That was when I felt someone tugging on my pants.

My eyes snapped open in shock as I looked at the teen between my legs, tugging on the zipper of my jeans. I tried to kick at him – he was probably going to try the same things that Ansem tried on me … then made me do to him. It felt wrong. It always felt so wrong. He probably guessed what I was trying to do, because he caught my leg before it could get very far. With no other option, I chanced one more scream for help.

"HELP!" I screamed, over and over my hope starting to fade fast. Nobody was going to be out in this rainfall. Nobody was going to help something worthless. Something not worth protecting. Only one person had ever saved me before. And I had no clue where he was. He was the only person who gave a damn about what happened to me. My best friend.

_"Hey, let him go!" a young boy cried fiercely as he faced down the two bullies holding a brunette boy in a cardboard box. The boys were years older than him, but he wasn't afraid. He was the boy with the daddy that owned theirs._

_Inside the box, a brunette boy with ocean colored eyes was crying and banging on the top of the boy with all of his strength, which he didn't have a lot of. He was scared out of his mind. The two older boys had been saying they were going to ship him inside the box to some far away land. He didn't want that; that would mean leaving his parents and his new best and only friend._

_"Let me out," he cried, with a final pound as he collapsed into tears._

_"Let him go or I'll hurt you!" the little boy yelled, swinging his wooden sword around proudly, his long strands of hair flailing around his face as he wore his cocky smirk._

_"Fine. We were just messing with him anyways," one of the bullies said before they left the brunette and his savior alone._

_The proud boy went over to his objective and pulled the tape off of the top of the box and freed the crying boy inside. He pulled his friend out of the box and hugged him tightly, his hair mixing with the chocolate locks._

_"It's okay, you're safe now," he said, comforting the trembling boy._

_"Th-thanks_ …_"_

"Shut up, you worthless brat," the red head snarled while kicking me once again in the side. I started coughing at this, but someone shoving a fabric into my mouth and tying it behind my head muffled it. Thrown off by this I collapsed completely on the ground as the pain shot through me. I just want everything to stop …

"Don't you dare try anything like that again, or I'll hurt you so bad you'll never be able to speak again," the black haired one whispered into my ear as he gripped my neck around my windpipe. I felt tears come to eyes as he released me and once again went back to tugging the rest of my jeans off.

"Damn, this brat is becoming more trouble than he's worth," Axel growled as he watched the scene before him. I felt as my jeans were removed and he started on my boxers.

"Do you guys really think we should be doing this? I mean, look at him! It looks like this kid has had a pretty rough life as it is," Vexen said, looking down upon my nearly naked body. I still had tears rolling down my face as the man continued to pull down my boxers.

"I don't remember asking your opinion, Vexen," he said, a primal look in his eyes. I remember hearing what that look is called once … I had seen it all the time on my masters face … I think it was called … _Lust_. So this is what Riku had meant by wanting me … my body. This is why their words had sounded so horrible, and why I was trembling when I had heard them. I felt a grim realization wash over me as the words sunk in.

I can't believe that I hadn't thought of Riku this entire time. Wasn't it him who said he'd protect me?

'Hah. Some protection now,' I thought bitterly as I heard the faint sound of a zipper being undone somewhere in the distance, but by now I was too far gone. I continued to think.

Now my feelings towards the silver haired boy were confused. I was mad at him. I wasn't going to deny that. I was angry that he had left me, and now I was in this mess. It's his fault that these jerks were going to do things to me. But … at the same time I have this strange emotion … it's stronger than those feelings of hate and anger. It drowns them out. Yet … for some reason I can't name the feeling.

'Can't? Or won't?' a place somewhere in my mind asked. And I realized that I had no real answer to that question. These feelings … why did I have them? It's not like I really knew him for that long, or all that well, so why?

"Hey, you slime! Pay attention to me when I talk to you!" Xaldin snarled, slapping me across the cheek. I glared at him as he glared at me in return.

"Mmm?" I screamed, the word "what" muffled by the gag in my mouth.

" I said, 'Are you a virgin or not?'" he repeated himself. Completely dumbfounded by this question, I just stared stupidly at him.

"Answer him, bitch," Axel scowled, as he gave another kick at my stomach. This caused me to cough even more. Things were starting to look fuzzy, and my head was spinning; even though, I finally realized the position we were in. He was between my legs, I was naked, and I could see his –

"Well?"

"Mmm mm mmm mmmm?" I asked with a glare, knowing I was most likely beyond help.

"What? Axel!" I felt the gag being removed.

"Why do you care? It looks like no matter what I say your still going to do … you know … _that_ to me," I said, a faint blush coming across my cheeks. Everything's going dizzy …

"Well, I was going to be nice and prep you, but if you put it that way …" he said trailing off. I watched in horror as he started to reposition his self and me. I could feel something pricking my backside … Things were starting to grow even hazier. I would collapse any minute now …

"Hey, boss! Someone's running this way!" I heard the frantic scream of the blonde.

The last things I heard as I wavered in between the shores of consciousness and unconsciousness was a feminine voice yelling, "Hey, what do you punks think you're doing? Let him go!" and the frenzied yells of the three boys. Then everything faded to black and I knew no more.

_Riku_ …_ why didn't you come?_

_

* * *

_**Author's Rants:**  
Gomen nasai Sora! Don't worry, things will get better ... I think ... Well, anyways, review and I'll work even harder to get the next chapter out! 


	10. My Little Secret: Exposed

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**My Little Secret: Exposed**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts ((sniffle))

**Author's Ponitless Ramble:**  
Sorry that this took longer than usual. Science fair and stuff kept me busy. But the other day I had to go to a pool tournament with my mom so I got to sit and type for a good three hours. So, enjoy what complete boredom does to me. The next chapter things will get a little more interesting, promise! Thank you all for helping me get over 100 reviews! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Everything was a fast blur. I faintly remember waking up once, and seeing absolute chaos. Lights, sirens, and screaming. So much blood … was that mine? A coughing fit came over me, and a thick, sticky substance came out of my mouth. I raised a hand covered in the liquid to eye level. Blood. I passed out once again and into the darkness I fell. 

Incessant beeping woke me from my slumber. I followed the sound in my mind, and found myself slowly waking up. As if in a thick haze I opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings from where I was.

White walls … machines with wires connecting me to them … the scent of anti-septic … I was in a hospital…!

I sat up quickly, but had to lay back down when a wave of dizziness overtook me, forcing me to fall back down onto the soft white pillows supporting my frail body. Slower this time, I sat up and surveyed my surroundings.

All I can say was that it was … white. White were the walls, the floor, and the shut door ahead of me. White was the machine with wires connecting me to it, and I realized that was where the beeping had come from. There was a window in the corner, and through it I could tell it was the middle of the day. It was bright out; the rain had stopped. Yet there was one thing that stood out from the rest. Lying on a small couch placed in the room was a woman wearing a pink sundress with a pink button up sweater covering her shoulders.

I was beginning to wonder who she was, why she was here, and how long she would be asleep, but I didn't have to as she stirred.

"Nmmh," she moaned as she sat up with half-lidded eyes and slowly looked around. When her eyes landed on me, she immediately sprung up.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked in a quiet voice as she straitened her dress and her hair, which had been previously ruined by her nap.

"Hello, my name is Aerith," she introduced herself, extending a hand towards me, which I took and shook nervously. "I saved you," she said as she took her hand back.

"Th-thanks," I replied, with downcast eyes. "I'll – I'll leave you alone now," I mumbled, starting to peel back the covers of the bed and sliding out.

"Hey! You shouldn't be moving around! Do you know how seriously those thugs beat you? Stay there!" she ordered, and I stopped trying to get up. "Those jerks have been causing trouble around here for years. I heard they were back in town, and I was going over to tell Yuffie to lock down the hotel for the night, and I heard someone screaming for help. I ran over and … and found you …"

"I felt so helpless … Exactly how bad did they beat me?" I asked in a strained voice, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Pretty bad … There was a lot of internal bleeding and they nearly broke your wrists with those handcuffs. I was freaking out when you started to cough up blood when you woke up. Thankfully it's not as bad as it could have been. Unfortunately they didn't catch those brats … but at least you're safe. So, what's your name?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"M-my name's Sora," I answered quietly. I'm amazed that they didn't kill me.

"There's another thing … they also found out you have this weird sickness … but there's pills for it …"

"What is it?"

"I can't remember what it's called, but if your mind gets overloaded, you'll just kind of pass out …" she told me, trailing off at the end. "But if you take these pills then it won't happen unless it's really bad. I would have gotten them already, but I didn't know you're last name."

'Well, that explains a lot about why I used to blackout so much when I was with _him_,' I thought to myself as I recalled all of the times where how I could just be thinking I would faint. I never knew why, until now.

I was so caught up in remembering, that I nearly missed the lady's next words to me. "Well, I have to go now, but don't worry, Yuffie said that she would come and visit you soon," she said while as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Get better soon." She smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. I was left in the complete silence of the room – well, what would have been complete silence if the machine weren't in here – for what seemed an hour. I sighed as I heard a loud shrieking of my name.

"Soooorrraaaa," came a shrill voice, cutting into the silence. The door to my room was opened to show Yuffie being pursued by many doctors and nurses.

"Ma'am, please! The other patients are trying to sleep," one of them said, but realized that it was pointless, seeing as the black haired woman was making a beeline straight for the side of my bed. The doctors closed the door, leaving us a chance to be alone.

"OhmygoshSoraI'msosorry!" she exclaimed all in one breath, as she bounded up to my bedside.

"Yuffie, breathe," I said, as she gave me a quick hug.

"Sorry. But Sora, this is all my fault! I shouldn't have let you go out there by yourself," she replied.

"No, it's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention and … and … I just have really bad luck …" I replied.

"But I broke my promise to Riku …" she muttered.

"No you didn't." I managed a weak smile at her. "You took care of me the best you could."

"Th-thanks," she said, wiping her eyes and looking up. "Well, the least I can do is help you get things figured out. What's your last name, Sora?"

"I – I …" I couldn't remember my last name. Did I even have one? … Yes, I do, but… what was it?

"_That Sora Malcite is such a freak." Another whisper. A young brunette was standing around the corner. He could hear every word they said. And the worse part was, he knew that everything they said was true._

"_Yeah, I mean, who has hair that sticks up without any help?"_

"_How do you know he isn't wearing hair gel?"_

"_Look at him! He can barely afford clothes!" Tears slid down the brunette's cheeks._

"_Have you seen his mother? She's such a slut."_

"_Hey! Stop talkingabout him behind his back!" a fierce voice called. "Sora's my friend!"_

"_Geeze, we were just joking. You don't have to be so serious all the time," one of the voices replied. The brunette heard footsteps three pairs of footsteps slowly walking away from him, and one set walking towards him._

"_Huh? Sora?" the boy exclaimed as he recognized the sobbing heap of brown locks in front of him. "_…_ You heard that didn't you?" He watched as the locks nodded a "yes". "They're jerks, Sora. Don't pay any attention to them," he said, picking the boy up off of the ground and giving him a hug. "It's not how much you have, it's who you are, Sora. Sora? Sora?"_

"Sora? Soooraaa?" Yuffie called as she stared at the boy who had a far off look in his eyes.

"Huh? Wha?" the boy mumbled as he shook himself out of memory mode.

"You were spacing out. So what's your last name?"

"I … I think it's Malcite …" I replied, with my eyes downcast. I didn't even know for sure what my last name was.

"Okay! I'll be right back with your medicine!" she exclaimed in her usual happy, bubbly demeanor. She bounced out the room and down the hall as the door slowly swung shut. I was left in the almost-silent-quiet as I sat where I was and thought. And right now I really wanted a knife.

Minutes later, Yuffie came bounding into the room, a small orange bottle in her hands. "Here you go, Sora," she said, bouncing up to the side of my bed. She held it out to me, and I reached out to take it. That was when I realized my mistake.

Her eyes widened as the short sleeved shirt fell back to reveal the scar covered skin. I winced under her gaze as I snatched the pills and quickly pulled my arm back. I did not look up to meet her eyes, suddenly finding my lap the most fascinating thing in the world. We were silent for several minutes before she finally broke the silence.

"Sora … what were those?" she asked in a very calm, quiet voice. I winced for a second time within a few minutes.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stammered out, hoping she would take the hint and not want to talk about it.

"Don't fuck with me Sora. You know very well what I mean," she hissed, grabbing my arm and pushing back the sleeve. "How the hell did you get all these scars? And don't even think about trying to lie to me. I can tell when someone is."

I was silent for a while before I finally spoke. "Well … to put it shortly … I'm … a slave." We sat in silence again before I spoke once more. "The things he did to me … the horrible things that happened … I'd rather not talk about them. So … are you gonna turn me in?" I asked, finally gaining the courage to look up at her. She just stood there in shocked silence. Slowly she made her way to a chair and sat down, still not saying a word.

"S – Sora …" she managed out. She seemed to be at a lost for words. "Did … Riku know? If he left you and he knew, I oughta knock some sense into him!" she exclaimed.

"No, I didn't tell him," I paused, "you're the first one I've told."

"Sora, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't be," I replied, trying to make her feel better. She shouldn't have to feel sorry for me. I was worthless. "Are you going to turn me in? I'm sure there's a huge reward by now," I asked again. It was probably true. Ansem took runaway slaves very seriously. If he catches you, he'll break you in mind and spirit. I remember a kid named … Tidus? It was all so long ago. He came back and his eyes were … hollow. And it frightened me. That was enough to keep me from trying to escape. Well, until now, that is.

"Don't be ridiculous," Yuffie retorted. "I would never turn you in, no matter how much the reward is. Friends don't do that to friends," she said.

"And are we … 'friends'?" I asked.

"Of course we are. Now I'll see you later, I have some things I have to do. I'll come visit you later. I suggest you take those pills and then get some rest. Make sure you read the directions on the bottle, first. Bye, Sora!" she said, leaving the room with a weak smile on her face.

"Okay then … bye Yuffie," I said softly as the door shut behind her. I looked down at the bottle in my hands. "Take one pill before you go to sleep. Swallow all," I read aloud to no one in particular. I popped open the orange bottle and took out a pill. I looked around and found a glass of water next to the bed. I placed the pill on my tongue, then swallowed it whole as I chugged the water. I had seen Ansem do this before when he had a headache.

I closed the bottle and placed it on the side table along with the glass of water. Suddenly, I felt weary. That was too much for one day. I sunk lower into the bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Rants:**  
Hope you enjoyed! Maybe Riku will get a little "talking" to, eh? Well, I have to go study for a French test! Ja ne, and don't forget to review! They really make my day! 


	11. Alone Again

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**Alone Again**

**Disclaimer: **Me no ownie. Got it? Good.

**Author's Notes:**  
Sorry this took so long to get out, I had a small case of writer's slump. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

* * *

I was in the hospital for about a week and half. Every day Yuffie and Aerith came to visit me, if only for a few minutes. I had so much time on my hands … I thought about just about everything. My past, my future, my feelings … and more than half the time it didn't make sense. 

'Why do all of these horrible things happen to me?' I remember asking myself one night, as I lay awake staring out the window at a black sky. There was a tree outside and I was content watching it sway back and forth. I eventually answered my own question: 'Because the world is cruel. It gives and it takes. It takes away my happiness … but what have I gained in return? A broken heart and a broken body.'

As the days went on, I grew closer and closer to the two women who saved me. I once asked why they were helping someone they hardly knew. Aerith just laughed and replied "Do people need a reason to help one another?"

After only a short time, I was released from the hospital. Like I've said before, I was a very quick healer. Yuffie had managed to find my bag after the incident, and luckily it still had all of my possessions in it. I stayed at the hotel one last night after Aerith insisted, and the next day I was ready to move on.

All hopes of finding Riku had vanished from my battered mind; by now he was probably long gone. 'He's probably with that Kairi girl I heard them talking about,' I thought bitterly as I packed my things in the room into my bag. I walked into the wide hallway and towards the entrance where Yuffie sat flipping through a magazine, bubble gum in her mouth. She looked up and spotted me, then set down her magazine and called for Aerith while blowing a huge pink bubble.

"Well, I guess I'll be taking off now," I said, waiting for the brunette woman to arrive.

"I really wish you would reconsider our offer to stay here with us," Aerith said, coming out of a backroom and popping Yuffies large pink bubble with a finger. Yuffie just glared and continued to chew her treat.

"I would but … there's someone I have to find," I replied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. I wanted to find my best friend. He at least cared … right?

"Don't tell me that it's Riku," Yuffie huffed.

"No, no he's the furthest thing from my thoughts," I replied, throwing my hands up in front of me in defense.

'You're lying,' a voice in the back of my mind said, 'he's all you think about.' I ignored it.

"All right, fine. But if you ever need help, please call us," Aerith said, handing me a piece of paper with some numbers and letters scrawled on it. I examined it carefully before I realized that an address was written on it.

"What's this address?" I asked, pointing to its location on the paper.

"That is the address of Leon and Cloud's hotel a few towns away from here. I want you to stay there at least one night, please?" Yuffie asked with an anxious look in her eyes. I decided to humor her.

"Okay, I will," I chirped. "Well, I guess I'll be going now," I said quietly as I moved for the door.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you?" Aerith asked with concern.

"I'll be fine," I replied with a small smile. I knew that it didn't reach my eyes, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Okay well … be careful," they both said together.

"I will." I opened the door and with one last glance behind me I left for what would be the last time. Warily, I walked down the street towards the city gates, every once in awhile looking behind me to make sure that no one was following me. I know I was paranoid, but like they always say, 'just because your paranoid doesn't meant that they're not out to get you'.

I managed to get to the city border without any problems, but I was just as nervous as ever. I had never realized how much Riku truly meant to me until now. But faced with this terror, I gained insight to how much I truly needed the silver haired teen. I continued past the city gates still checking behind myself every once in awhile for signs of danger.

The best I could hope for right now was that the gang had had enough "fun" with me, and was going to leave me alone. But, of course, knowing my luck, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Things never went my way.

I continued to travel down the cracked pathway, looking around at the scenery. By the way things looked, one could hardly believe that gangs terrorized this place like that … who hurt people like they hurt me. There was a sunny sky, fluffy clouds, and blooming flowers all around me. It was what one would consider a beautiful day. And yet, I couldn't help but feel that there was something fishy about it all.

I looked up and saw a bird flying over head. Riding the subtle air currents … living its life the way that it wanted to … being truly … free … I always wondered, ever since I was a little boy, what it would be like to be free. Everyday I would sit and wonder what it would feel like to live each day doing only what I wanted and that nobody else could have a say in what I did because it would be my life.

Sure, I hadn't always been a slave, but I still hadn't known what it would be like to be free. Those around me always dictated my life, whether they meant harm or not. Those who were more powerful than me controlled my life – it always was. Bullies, adults, it didn't matter. Then, when _he_ came … _he_ was the worst. I had never been told directly what to do, just kind of forced into it. But when _he_ came, I had to do what he said … otherwise bad things would happen to me. Pain … so much pain … I had all but become entirely numb to it.  
And in that way, they trained me. Like a dog and its owner, they made me obey. If they told me to jump, I was automatically forced to say how high. It wasn't a battle between my captors and me – it was a massacre.

What was worse was I knew that slavery was illegal. It was a black market sort of trade, and everybody knew that slavery went on, just never did anything about it. And I hated them for it. It's they're fault that I suffered everyday for nearly seven years, day in and day out I was in pain caused by his hands. There was no one there to save me; I had been deserted.

And now I was finally away – away from that place, away from him. But I _still_ wasn't in charge of my own life, not really. My life was being dictated by that gang, by the police, by Ansem, by Riku … everyone stronger than me. I was just this worthless little kid in a big world. But I guess that's just the way of the world. Some are meant to be users, and others are the pawns, like that of a chess game.

I continued to travel along the road lost in my thoughts. Before I knew it, it was already getting close to twilight. I felt a chill in the air – winter was going to be here soon, and I was already starting to feel the effects of the cooler nights, which were starting to come even quicker.

By that time I had realized that I'd need a jacket soon, whether I liked it or not. Well, better sooner than later. I arrived in the next town as night fell, brining with it the harsh bite of the cold. I shivered slightly and started to think. I needed to find warm clothes … but where? I didn't want to spend what little money I had, especially because coats were expensive. So … what do I do?

Shivers overtook my body as the wind picked up and I wrapped my arms around myself in a desperate attempt to keep warm. I didn't understand how things could from so nice to so _cold_ in a matter of days. I gazed around at the buildings around me, and searched for a place to stay for the night. There was no way that I would be able to stay out here all night; I'd freeze to death. But … would that really be such a bad thing? It's not like I deserved to live …

No, I couldn't think about stuff like that. If I kept with this train of thought I'd die for sure. I continued to look around and finally found a cheap hotel to sleep in. Better than nothing, right? I opened the door, the rusting handle rough against my hands and the creak audible against silence of the night. I took a glance around, and it was noticeable that it wasn't a very high-class place. Perfect. A low-class place for low-class people like me.

I entered the dust filled room and coughed as it entered my mouth and overtook my breathing. I leaned against the wall for support as coughs shook my thin framed body. I coughed for about three minutes before I finally had control of my body once again. I slumped against the wall, gasping for whatever air I could. When my breathing finally stabilized, I straightened myself up, and looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone in here, yet I heard the sound of soft … snoring? With a start I searched for the source of the noise, finally ending up at the receptionist desk, where a man with red hair lay sleeping behind the counter.

"Umm … hello?" I asked, staring at the man. How could he have slept through all that noise? He still didn't awake, so, being the logical me, I poked him. That didn't work either. "Uhh … wake up," I tried in a desperate attempt to get him to wake up.

"WAKKA!" screamed a shrill voice from back, successfully waking the man with a start. He fell out of his chair with a _thud_ on the ground, and glared at the backroom as he slowly stood up.

"I'm up, I'm up," he grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head where it had connected with the floor. He finally seemed to notice me standing there, watching him with a fascinated expression. "Oh, hey, ya! Sorry, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. So I take it you want a room, huh?" I nodded dumbly. "Then it's a two dollar fee," he said, reaching under the table and pulling out a key with a laminated number attached to it. I pulled out the money and handed it to him, and he handed over the key. "I better go find out what's wrong with Lulu," he said, walking out of the room with a wink. "Just make yourself at home."

I attempted a small smile and watched as he left, heading towards the back of the room. As soon as he was out of sight, I searched for an old lost and found box. I looked all around the lobby, and still didn't find one. I shrugged and sighed, and decided to go upstairs to find my room. I was really tired, although I didn't know why.

I slowly trudged my way up the creaky old stairs, noticing the dirt and dust on the walls. I silently wondered how old this place was as I stepped on a particularly squeaky step. I finally reached the top steps and walked into the hallway, looking around at the rooms. There seemed to only be a couple of other people here, judging from the signs left on the doors. I looked around and finally found my room, room number 6.

Inserting the key into door, I cautiously opened the door, and warily looked around. You can never be too cautious, I think. I carefully took one step inside, and then another shutting the door behind me with a loud _creak._ Looking around silently, I finally deemed the room safe. Walking over to the bed, I set down my bag, kicking up dust as I went. After another small couch, I stood up and searched though my bag, looking for the small orange bottle that held my pills. I had to make sure I didn't forget those.

Successfully pulling out the small bottle, I walked over to the bathroom, the floor creaking underneath me with each step that I took. I carefully opened the door and stepped inside looking at the old fashioned décor. Switching on the faucet, I popped open the orange bottle and took out a single little white pill. I placed it on my tongue, and leaned my head underneath the faucet and started to drink the water (for lack of a better means to drink it). I swallowed both the pill and the water, and went back to the bed. I put the bottle back inside, pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, and closed it. After placing it next to the bed, I changed out of my old clothes and folded them neatly next to it. I pulled back the covers and slipped in.

Tiredness had overtaken me in a sudden rush as the stress from the day's travel finally caught up with me. Concluding that I would find a coat tomorrow, I turned to my side and started to drift off into sleep, one word on my lips.

"Riku …"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Aww, poor Sora! Please review! I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible! 


	12. Back to You

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**Back to You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Didn't get it for my birthday either ... darn!

**Author's Notes:  
**Ta daaa! Here it is, the next chapter! And guess what? Just in time for my birthday! I think y'all will like the ending of this chapter, especially those of you who have been begging for you know who ... So, make me happy for my birthday and leave me a present! Review!

* * *

_Blood. Blood everywhere. Blood on the walls, the ceiling, the chairs, the desks, the bed … everything. There were two mangled shapes in the corner of the room, the source of the red, sticky liquid. Underneath them lay a boy, quivering and covered in crimson, his eyes wide and mouth agape at the sight around him. He saw yellow eyes gleaming out at him as the bloodstained bodies were thrown off of him. He had stains on his clothes as well, but not for the same reasons as the boy had._

_"Please, I'm begging you … let me go!" the boy pleaded, "I-I-I don't wanna die! Please," he cried as violent tremors shook his feeble body, curling up and crying, big fat tears rolling down his soft face. The sword aimed at his chest lowered, and the man had an evil glint appear in his eyes._

_"Fine, but on one condition …"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Soooraaa!" a voice called out in the distance. It sounded like the young boy whose best friend lived here. The young boy watched as the man dashed out of the room and heard the terrified scream in the distance._

I woke up screaming as sweat drops literally poured down my body as I sat up, the sheets twisted beyond recognition as the effects of nightmares overtook my body's actions. My breathing was heavy, my chest heaving up and down as the haunting images flashed through my already abused mind. My eyes were wide as I stared into my own lap, fear evident in my dull sapphire eyes. Light bubbles danced in front of me as light-headedness overtook me and I fell back onto the pillow behind me.

Tremors of my body making me weak, I slowly stood up and yanked off the shirt, the fabric sliding off of my sweaty, sticky body as I rubbed the scars on body. They felt like they were burning, searing my flesh, as if they were recently acquired. I fumbled my way through the darkness, searching for the doorknob that I knew was there, and finally latched my shaking hands around the cool metal. Turning it, the door opened with a soft creak as I stumbled through. I reached the toilet and started to empty whatever contents of my stomach there was, the scene playing over and over in my thoughts like a song stuck on repeat.

When my stomach was finally finished heaving, I leaned against the cabinets underneath the sink and sat there gasping for air. My body was still quivering with the aftershocks, and it wasn't long before the tears came, right on cue. My stomach ached after the punishment it had just received, and I tenderly placed my hand on it. When I had caught my breath, I gingerly stood up and switched on the faucet with cold water, and splashed some onto my burning face, yet the tears kept coming.

After some time, I turned off the faucet and the steady trail of freezing water, and returned to the bed. I collapsed onto the now cool bed, my body still suffering from the ordeal.

'Why did that dream have to return to me? Why? It's been so long … yet every time I get the same exact results. Why?' I thought, gripping the sheets that were carelessly tossed to the side in anger. "Why?" I said out loud as I thought about how many times I had had that reoccurring dream. It had never been that violent a reaction before; usually I passed out almost immediately after I'm done throwing up. 'Must be the pills,' I thought bitterly as I buried my face in my sheets.

It was times like these when I really wished I had someone, anyone there to comfort me attimes like these when I just wanted someone to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay. Times like these when I wanted … my best friend. He was the only one who ever had any time for me. Sure, I had loved my parents, but they were always so busy "making a better life" as they called it.

I sighed as I realized that no one was there, and was never going to be there. I was alone to suffer in my silence. I could taste the bile of my stomach in my mouth, the acid starting to burn my tongue. Heaving myself slowly off of the bed, I quietly went back inside the bathroom and started to drink water straight from the tap once again. When I had washed the vile taste out of my mouth, I went back to the bed and attempted to get some more sleep. After much tossing and turning, I finally fell back into a restless sleep.

The next morning I woke drowsy, sleep clogging any judgment I might have made. I was just lucky that I didn't have to make many, and I managed to get outside without any problems. The very first thing I noticed as I did so was the crisp, fresh, _cold_ air against my skin. Sure, I wasn't as cold as I could be, since I had a long sleeved shirt on, but it was cold enough. I shivered before wrapping my trembling arms around my body as I walked, the bag thumping against my back with every step I took. With a quick look around, I realized I was in a park. It wasn't long before I noticed the clothes donation box, and an idea quickly popped into my head.

Looking around to make sure that nobody was around to see me, I made my way over to the brown box. Not seeing anyone, I gingerly opened the lid and quickly pulled out an article of clothing. And it was … a bright pink sweater? Better keep looking. I opened the lid again, and actually looked this time, finally settling on a long sleeved black and blue hoodie that seemed clean enough to wear. Replacing the pink sweater, I set down my bag and pulled it over my head. Once it was on comfortably, I picked up my bag and turned around, only to be met by two purple eyes. It was a little girl, no older than maybe five or six, two braids of black hair behind her back.

"What do you want kid?" I snapped as the kid blocked my way.

"My mommy says it's not right to steal from poor people."

"Too bad kid, buzz off," I replied, trying to go around her, but she got in front of me once again. "Look, kid," I said exasperated, "I need this jacket more than anything right now, okay? So it would be really nice if I could get going now."

"Why do you need it? Are you poor? Where are you going?" she asked, curiosity in her little face.

"Why do you ask so many questions? Curiosity killed the cat, you know," I said, repeating a phrase my father had once been keen on saying a lot.

"But satisfaction brought it back," she retorted just as haughtily. Somebody really needed to teach this kid some manners. "Well? Answer my questions mister!"

I sighed. "Fine, in order, because I'll get cold, yes, I'm poor, and I have to find someone. That answer ya?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the little girl.

"Yep," she squealed, and jumped on me for a hug. Her little arms wrapped around my slender waist, and she looked up at me with a wide smile on her face. "You're funny. I like you." Great, just what I need.

"Well, that's nice and all, but, uh …" I mumbled, at a loss for words. "I kinda, sorta, need to … go …" I muttered.

"Aww … but you'll come back, right? You'll come visit me, right?"

"Umm, sure kid. Whatever," I said as I pried her off of me.

"Hey! My name's Minna! What's yours?" she called after me as I started to walk away.

I paused for a moment, then said, "Sora."

"Sora, will you walk me home?" she cried. She ran and caught up with me. "Please?" she asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I rubbed the back of my head, flustered, as she grabbed onto my other hand. "I … I guess?"

"Yay," she squealed as she took my hand and started leading me away from the park. I was at a loss for words as the small girl tugged me behind her, skipping happily down the street sidewalk. She led me into a nearby neighborhood and towards a large, nice looking house. I immediately started to feel nervous, the grandeur of the neighborhood was beyond what I would ever be able to achieve, and the last time I had been a house this beautiful, I had been a slave. It was like a rose with the thorns.

But one look at the little girl in front of me banished those types of thoughts from my mind. She wouldn't let anything happen to us while we were here. She bounced past a couple of blocks before stopping in front of what seemed like the largest house in the entire neighborhood. I stopped in my tracks right before the house, a wave of fear washing over me.

"Huh? What's wrong, mister?" she asked, looking up at me with confusion written all over face, wondering why I had stopped. I shook my head and plastered on a fake smile.

"It's nothing. Come one, let's get you to your house," I said, stepping onto the driveway with caution. She smiled once again, and started to walk towards her front door. She reached underneath a rock by the door and uncovered a hidden key. She unlocked the door, yelling "Tadaima! (_I'm home_)"

"Minna?" a voice asked in the somewhere far away in the house. There was the thumping of feet running towards us, and a woman appeared, looking very happy. "Minna!" she cried, hugging what I assumed was her daughter in a tight hug.

"Hi, mommy," Minna replied, hugging her back. I smiled sadly and started to walk away, but the woman's voice called out to me.

"Wait!" she called, and I stopped and turned around. "I can't thank you enough! You brought my Minna-chan back to me!"

"I really didn't do anything …" I replied, a sheepish smile on my face.

"No, you did! She's been missing for a week! Please, let me give you something in return!"

"No, no, really, I didn't do anything …" I murmured, but the lady was already running to another section of the house. She returned with two giant cookies in her hands. "I'm sorry I don't have any money with me, but here are some cookies that I baked this morning. When I get nervous or worried I have a tendency to start baking," she said with a small laugh.

"Err … thanks, I guess," accepting the offered cookies. I looked at the little girl who was hanging onto her mother's arm. "Bye, Minna-chan," I said, with a small smile.

"Wait. Tomodachi? (_friends_)" she asked me, looking up at me with her amethyst eyes.

"Yes, we're friends," I replied, starting to walk away for the last time.

"You're welcome back anytime," the girl's mother said, and I waved to acknowledge that I heard. I heard the sound of the door shutting and I didn't look back again. Stuffing the cookies into the pocket of my hoodie, I walked out of the neighborhood, still wary as ever, the expensive place making me nervous as I walked out and towards the street. I retraced my steps to the park, and just beyond that was the exit to the city. Walking towards the entrance, I stepped out of the city gates and was soon on my way.

Walking along the deserted pathway, I found myself thinking about the little things. It amazed me how Minna could show her emotions so easily, without a thought. I wished I could be like that. But I had to hide everything, all of my emotions so that I didn't lose to my weaker self. I always had to be so cautious … I wished I could go back to when I was a little kid again. Things weren't as complicated then as they were now days.

I faintly wondered in the back of my mind where Riku was, and whether he was okay, but it was short lived as I heard police sirens behind me. Like a rabbit I bolted, running towards the nearest form of cover. I dived into some bushes, my heart pounding with terror. "Please don't catch me, please don't catch me," I chanted to myself over and over again. The sirens were ringing loud, a constant reminder of what I was. A slave, a fugitive, worthless.

I don't know how long it was before the sirens died down. I was rigid with fright, and only when I was sure that they were gone did I crawl out of the bushes. Luckily no one saw me, and I rubbed the forming bruise on my arm that I had obtained when I fell.

Miserably, I started walking again, sure that I was nearly to the next town. I looked out to the horizon, and I saw the outline of a city. It was about noon by now, and I couldn't wait to get there.

The only thing that I was regretting was that I wasn't with Riku. I felt so fucking stupid for screwing things up with him. If I ever see him again, I'll tell him I'm sorry … that he doesn't have to love me … I just want to be near him …

It didn't take me long to reach the city. I guess I had gotten faster since I started out. Not that it mattered. I had all the time in the world to wander around and mope. By the time I reached the place it was after noon. Only feeling a little hungry, I took out a cookie and a couple bites off of that before I felt full. It was strange; I had been eating less and less since Riku left, and now I felt so thin … But I didn't think much of it. I walked along, staring at the ground, my mind wandering.

Before I knew it, I was singing again. I hadn't sung in a long time since … well _that._

_**A faded silhouette that wanders aimlessly  
**__**Ghosting over my cold soul  
**__**Loving eyes stare over me  
**__**Breaking my icy heart in two**_

_**Smiles haunt my mind  
**__**Warming my frozen soul  
**__**Words without sound  
**__**Are spoken to me  
**__**Leaving me in utter silence**_

I turned the corner and started walking, singing so softly that nobody except those with exceptional hearing could hear me. This was a song I really liked, one of the ones that my mother wrote a long time ago. It's funny that I couldn't remember much about her, but I always remembered her songs.

_**Impatiently,  
**__**Waiting for your love  
**__**To come back to me  
**__**I wonder why you left me  
**__**I want to hold you in the flesh**_

_**These wounds will not heal  
**__**Scars that will not disappear  
**__**Trembling for your love  
**__**Surrounded in the dark**_

_**Scattered thoughts  
**__**Broken memories  
**__**Don't let me down  
**__**I just want you to come back again**_

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me, following me. I started to quicken my pace in a hurry, and the footsteps got faster as well. I decided to act like I didn't hear him, and kept singing.

_**Your smile haunts my mind  
**__**Warming my frozen soul  
**__**Words without sound  
**__**Are spoken to me  
**__**Leaving me in utter silence**_

_**It's not long  
**_**_Until I can finally say  
_**_**Goodbye.**_

The footsteps kept following me until I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me into a nearby alley way. I took a deep breath, intending on screaming, but a hand clamped over my mouth before I could. They turned me around and I came face to face with two beautiful aqua colored eyes, silver bangs covering them. The hand let go of my mouth and my breath caught in my throat.

"Riku …"

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
So, did you guys like it! Make the birthday girl happy, she worked on her day off to get this done for you! Please, please review! If I get over 145 reviews, I'll update! 


	13. They’re Only Words, Right?

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**They're Only Words, Right?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts ... but I can't wait till KH2!

**Author's Note:**  
Oh my gosh! I was NOT expecting that many reviews! Well, reguardless to say it got my lazy self working on the next chapter! All of your reviews were so kind! I loved them! Thank you to you all! For those that care, I had a wonderful birthday! Thanks so much! Without further delay, here's the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

"Riku …"

"What are you doing here, Sora?" he asked as his grip on me tightened. He pushed me against the wall, staring at me with his piercing aqua eyes as he did so.

"I don't know …" I replied, "I guess I just kind of wandered here." I used my free hand and rubbed the back of my head. The brick wall was really cold …

"You … shouldn't be here …" he said, releasing my arm and looking away. "I don't know what might happen …"

"I don't care, Riku," I retorted right back. "I have to know … why did you leave me? Why did you leave me all alone?"

"I don't want to talk about it …" he said, still not answering my question as he refused to meet my eyes.

"Please, Riku," I murmured, putting a hand on the arm closer to me. He pulled away from my touch as soon as I made contact, and finally I understood why. "It's … because you hate me, right? That's why, isn't it?" I felt tears welling up behind my eyes. I turned away, not wanting to hear the answer and feel my heart break in two. 'My heart hurts so much …'

"Sora --" he started.

"I … don't want to hear it," I sobbed, turning away farther and taking shaky steps towards the street. I didn't stop until I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Sora, I don't … hate you … it's just …"

" 'Just' what, Riku?" I asked, looking down at the ground without moving. He didn't answer for a long time, and we just stood like that, me staring at the ground and him holding onto my arm.

After awhile, he finally muttered, "Do you … want to get something to eat?" I took it as an invitation to talk things out, so I nodded my consent and he let go of my arm and came up beside me.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly, as we left the dark alleyway and stepped onto the sidewalk.

"A restaurant I know," he replied, still avoiding my eyes. We traveled in silence for the entire walk, neither of us wanting to break the awkward silence, uncomfortable as it was. It gave me some time to think as we walked, so I started to delve into my recent thoughts.

'So, Riku doesn't hate me,' I thought as we walked along. 'But that doesn't mean he particularly cares for me, either. It's like food,' I realized, 'I may not like a certain one, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I hate it.'

We turned the corner a couple blocks down, and continued on our way to the restaurant. I really had no idea where we were going, but at the time I didn't care. I was with Riku again, and I had never been happier … yet I had never been sadder at the same time. My mind, soul, and body were a jumble of mixed emotions that I had no idea what to do with.

I followed him until we stopped in front of a green and blue building. He held open the door for me and followed me inside once I had walked past him. The waiter inside was a short blonde and eyed us suspiciously.

"Two, Riku?" she asked, grabbing two menus. I looked at Riku, who grinned innocently.

"Yeah, two," he replied, and she led us to a table near the back of the restaurant. "I'll have a coffee, and he'll have a coke," he said, and the girl wrote down the order and walked away. As soon as she had left, he lost the fake smile and looked like he normally did.

"Riku …" I murmured, but I don't think he heard me. After awhile, he finally spoke.

"So, um, Sora…" he started, but trailed off at the end.

"Huh?" I asked, hoping he would actually talk to me.

"Um … nothing," he said, looking in his lap. I could have sworn I heard him mutter something about 'looking thinner' and 'eating right'. He still hadn't made eye contact with me since he had caught me, and I was starting to get worried. I had never seen him act this way before. He had always acted so confident and sure of himself, no matter what happened. To see him like this was … unnerving.

"Riku … please, answer me … why – why did you leave me? You left me when I needed you most. I just want to know … why?" I asked, trying to find an answer to the questions that made my heart ache so much. Part of me was afraid to ask, yet another part of me had to know. The only thing I was afraid of right now was the answer.

"Sora … do we have to talk about this now?" he asked, locking eyes with me for the first time since we had re-found each other. The look in those aqua shaded depths scared me. They were haunted, ridden with so many emotions I couldn't even name them all. Fear, guilt, weariness, sadness …

"Here's your drinks, boys," the blonde said, setting down the fizzing drink in front of me and the steaming one in front of Riku along with a pot. "Ready to order?" she asked, taking out a notepad and a pen.

"Uh, two burgers," Riku replied, and the girl jotted down the order and went off to the kitchen. I watched as Riku ordered, and the fake smile he plastered on to fool the lady. His eyes held none of the emotions I had seen just moments before, only a false happiness. I didn't know whether to be honored or insulted. Honored that he would show such a sensitive and hidden side of himself to me, or insulted that he didn't seem to care whether I saw or not.

As soon as she left, I saw the mask drop and the solemn, haunted expression reappeared. In my mind it just didn't make sense. How could Riku get this way? It made absolutely no sense! Yet, he still interacted with society, while I cowered from it in my own little world like turtle hiding in its shell. I felt dirty, like I didn't deserve to live. "I, uh, I have to go to the bathroom," I lied, quickly grabbing my bag and dashing for the men's restroom. Luckily, there was no one in there, so I ran into the largest stall and shut the door behind me, reaching into my bag and pulling out my new best friend – a blade.

My hands were trembling as I brought it to the delicate skin and pulled down, creating a jagged gash of flesh and blood on my arm. I had never been this rough before … why now? Was it because Riku was here, after all this time, like this? Or was it my own nerves driving me to be so forceful in my own self-mutilation?

I decided on the latter as I slumped against the wall, defeated. No matter how I tried to restrain myself, it ended in this. Damn was my life fucked up. My breathing was uneven as the sting sent shocks of pain throughout my arm and my body. I brought my arm to eye level and watched as the thick crimson flowed in what was practically a river down my arm. The release was almost like a drug. The feelings I felt coursing through my body was nothing that I had felt before the first time I had done this. The blood made me feel alive! I don't think I'll ever know what my fascination with blood is. It's not like I didn't see enough of it when I was seven.

The opening of a door brought me to my senses. I jumped and immediately dove for my bag. I pulled out the first aid kit that I had made sure to stash in there. I opened it with ease and found some gauze and some tape. I took out a disinfectant pad and opened the packet, the smell of the cleaning liquid making me wrinkle my nose in disgust at the strength of it. I swiped it across my arm, the liquid stinging the deep gash. I bit my lip in an effort not to cry out and alarm whoever was in here with me. I felt tears threatening to fall as I mopped up the blood, not even concerned about the fair amount that spilled on the ground. Once I was sure that the self-inflicted wound wouldn't get infected, I grabbed the gauze and wrapped it tightly around my arm, taping it so that it would stay in place.

I cleaned up the small mess I had made as I heard the door open a second time, signaling that somebody else had come in. But this one's voice made me freeze. "Sora? You've been in here for nearly twenty minutes … are you sure you're okay?" Riku asked.

"Fine," I called, stuffing the small box back into my bag. I closed the top and stood up while yanking down my shirt sleeve over the white gauze that I knew was slowly being turned red. I opened the door and saw Riku leaned against the door with a slender eyebrow raised. "See? Fine," I murmured as I walked past him and into the restaurant.

"You sure?" he asked behind me.

"P-positive," I replied, cursing myself for stuttering. We both went back to the table where our food was now sitting, waiting to be eaten. I sat down and took a couple of bites before I decided I had had enough. I had been eating so little these days …

Riku seemed to have noticed as well, and said, "You should eat more, Sora."

"I'm not hungry," I replied, sitting back against the cushioned booth. "What I really want is some reasons. Riku … why do you hate me?"

"I've already told you, Sora, I don't hate you," he replied, and I could tell that he wasn't lying to me. I saw the truth in his eyes. But I just didn't understand …

"But if you don't hate me, then why did you leave? You promised you'd help me … protect me … but you weren't there when I needed you the most …"  
"Sora, what happened?" Riku asked, looking stoic on the outside, yet at the same time his inner turmoil in his eyes showed his alarm. His eyes seemed to be the key to his emotions.

"It doesn't matter," I mumbled, "because I don't matter."

"That's not true!" Riku snapped. "You do to matter! The only reason I left was because there was … someone … else …" he muttered, "and that kiss made me feel like I was betraying them … I freaked out. I'm sorry, I really am … but you need to believe me. Please, tell me what happened," he pleaded, grabbing my arm, not knowing that was right where the cut was. I winced as I felt his fingers press into the wound. He misread what the wince meant and quickly withdrew his hand with an apologetic expression.

"They … they did things to me – well, at least tried to. I was too weak to do anything to stop them, but Aerith knew what to do. But it doesn't matter what they did to me … I have to know … I know you don't particularly care for me, you don't even have to like me … but please, can I stay with you? I don't care if you don't love me, or if you have feelings for somebody else … I just need to be near you, and I'll be fine! Please?" I whimpered, looking imploringly in his eyes.

"Sora … I don't know if that's such a good idea …" Riku said, once again looking away. I decided I had had enough.

"Riku … am I so horrible?"

"What?"

"Why … why can't you love me the way I love you?" I asked, tears stinging at my eyes once again. My fists were clenched as I willed the tears to stay hidden, to not let them out of their prison. I bit my lip to ease the pain. "Why, Riku?" I cried. If I didn't leave now, I would collapse. I was fighting a war between me and my weaker self, and I was losing horribly.

Without another word, I dashed out of the restaurant, leaving my things behind me as I went. Why wouldn't Riku let me be with him? It's not like I was asking him for … for _that._ I just wanted to be with him, to be near him so that my heart didn't hurt so much … but I guess that was just too much to ask. I didn't even know how long I ran, but I had to. I had to run from the object of my desire, so I didn't seem weak in his eyes. But nonetheless, I felt worthless to him.

I turned the corner and crashed into a wall of warm flesh. I was sent crashing to the ground, and when I looked up to apologize, my eyes widened in shock.

"No … No!" I yelled, scrambling to get up and run back the other way. I felt a hand grab the collar of my shirt and I choked. "Let me … go …" I gasped out, pulling at my shirt in an effort to get free. I squeaked as the person pulled me to them, strong arms wrapping around me in an attempt to keep me with them. "Please … I don't want to go with you …"

"Careful, you'll hurt my feelings" a deep, husky voice muttered into my ear, sending shivers down my back. I whimpered, as I continued to struggle.

"No, I don't want to go back … please," I cried, desperately clawing at the arms in a panic.

"Sora?" I heard Riku call from the distance.

"Hmm, Riku's here too, huh?"

"You – you know Riku? Leave him alone! He's got nothing to do with this!" I yelled, as I kicked out, hitting the man in the stomach.

"Gah!" he yelled, shoving me onto the ground. I tried to get away, but I felt two more pairs of hands grabbing me by my arms. "Put him in the car," the man ordered, and the two people holding me started pulling me to a parked car. "And tie him up!"

"Let me go!" I shrieked, before a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Sora?" the distant voice asked as the silver haired boy turned the corner and froze in his tracks. "S-Sora?" he asked, stuttering over his words as he took in the scene before him.

"Riku, you shouldn't let your mouth hang open," the man said, smirking at the shocked boy.

"You … you bastard! Let him go!" he yelled, making a dash for me. Two more men stepped out of the shadows and grabbed him as well, effectively keeping him away from me.

"Riku!" I cried out, "help m – mmph!" A gag was roughly shoved into my mouth as ropes bound my wrists and ankles together. I struggled violently against the intruding binds, tears starting to roll down my face. I didn't want to go back … never again!

"I said, let him go!" Riku screamed, kicking one of the men in the shin and the other in the groin. He raced to my now bound body and I hoped more than anything that he would reach me in time. But I felt my hopes shatter as the man grabbed him and pinned his arms behind his back. The two thugs he had kicked came up in front of him and punched him in the stomach repeatedly. My eyes widened at the sight of the defenseless boy.

"Take him to the slave port," the man ordered, glaring down at the boy with his yellow eyes. Almost as if it was an after thought, he added, "Drug him first." My breath caught in my throat as I felt a damp cloth pressing against my nose and mouth, the chemicals over powering my senses immediately as I was thrown into the back of a car. I felt darkness creeping in around me and covering my eyes with a hazy darkness. The last thing I saw as oblivion's hands pulled me into the dark abyss was Riku collapsed coughing on the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth in great masses, creating a puddle in front of him. The people around him were leering as they admired their work. I saw Riku keel over and fall into his pool of blood.

"Ansem, you fucking bastard," he spat, and the darkness overtook me completely.

_I'm sorry_ …_ Riku_ …

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Gah, I'll bet you all hate me! Well, luckily for you, I won't have homework for like three weeks due to state testing! So, I'll update soon ... but first I need some inspiration ... hint hint, lol. If I get over 175 reviews I'll get another chapter out as fast as I got this one! Ja ne, y'all! 


	14. No Room to Run

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**No Room to Run**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Tragedy, ain't it?

**Author's Notes:  
**Sorry! This took too long, and I'm very, very sorry. I got a surprise research paper from my IR class and then I had to work on an art project for school! Evil teachers! Anyways, there's an important note at the bottom, and I will try to have the next chapter out asap!

_

* * *

A soft, sad melody was playing as a woman's skilled fingers stroked the worn guitar strings. _

" … _And when you feel like crying  
__Lean on me  
__And when you feel like cracking  
__Count on me  
__And when you feel like dying  
__Wait for me  
__And when you're finally put to rest__  
__I'll be at your gravestone_ …_"_

_In her lap was a brunette boy with brilliant blue eyes, shut at the moment, sitting and enjoying the harmony. Her long brunette locks tickled the boy's face pleasantly, and he sighed in contentment._

"…_If only we could go back to those times_ …  
_When the stars shined so brightly  
__And we laughed so innocently  
__We wonder what life will bring  
__Just know  
__I'll be right there waiting for you_ …_"_

_"Mmmh," the boy muttered, turning on his side. The woman smiled down at the adorable seven-year-old, and gently shook him on the shoulder._

_A tinkling voice murmured, "Wake up, Sora."_

"Unnh," I moaned, opening my eyes and seeing darkness before me. For a blissfully ignorant second I had no idea why I was here. Then I knew. Ansem had found me, due to my own stupidity. Riku was practically dying last I remembered. And now, I felt continuing pain in my arms, ankles, and neck.

As my eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, I looked around with disgust at my new surroundings. A metal door enclosed me into a small room, dank and damp with location. Stale bread lay untouched in the corner, along with water that looked weeks old. Smoke was poignant in the air – in fact, everything smelled like it. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, me … all of it. I was once again wearing a crumpled frock, the standard wear for common slaves. I also had some plain jeans, old and smelling of dirt. I examined the restraints causing the pain to my body, and noticed metal shackles on my wrists and ankles, and one more thing that I dreaded most. A new, freshly cut slave collar. And fuck, it hurt like hell.

With a disdainful expression I reached up and tugged on the offending rope, hoping that it had been tied wrong or loosely, in anyway that would offer some way to get it off. But no matter how many times I tugged, it stayed firm, only succeeding in making my now rubbed-raw neck even redder. I could feel new cuts forming over the old scars, which had since healed since I ran away, and I cringed as the rope dug into it, cutting underneath it.

And as the gravity of my situation set in, I whimpered and pulled myself into a fetal position in the corner of my cell. The moisture had gotten to me, and was soaking into the rags that I was forced to call clothes. This led me to believe I was somewhere near water, but what did I know anyways? Eventually, I did the only thing I could do.

_**And when you feel like crying  
**__**Lean on me  
**__**And when you feel like cracking  
**__**Count on me  
**__**And when you feel like dying  
**__**Wait for me  
**__**And when you're finally put to rest  
**_**_I'll be at your gravestone_** **…**

I had no idea how long I sat there singing. All I knew was that it was a very long time before I heard the door open and two men's voices.

"Heh, I think the brat is finally awake."

"Let's dump this slave in here and go tell the boss."

"Sounds good. Let's go," I heard, and the sound of chains scraping across the floor as someone was tossed into the room and scraped across the hard floor. The sound of the door shutting echoed in the small prison and the room was once again encased in black. The person, who was mere inches in front of me, groaned and sat up.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked from my position against the wall.

"I don't know," the prisoner replied in such a quiet voice that I could barely hear the answer. Light seeped in from underneath the doorway, not enough to actually be able to see much, well, not right away, anyways, but enough to see smaller details once your eyes had adjusted to the dark.

The speaker seemed to be a young boy, his black hair hung limp against the sides of his face, and dirt adorned most of his body. The rope around his neck was grungy and dirty with age and harsh treatment. Every body part on him seemed to be thin, more skin and bones than muscle. But no matter how thin he seemed, I knew I was thinner still. His rags hung from his lithe form, a sad reminder of clothes that had once seen better days. But the thing that frightened me most was his eyes. Dull and hollow. The eyes of a broken slave.

"Have you been here long?" I asked, and the response I got was barely audible – so quiet, in fact, that I couldn't hear him.

"Huh?"

"Just bought," he repeated, still quiet. I suspected that he suffered from the same thing that I used to deal with; a weak voice from misuse. He probably wasn't used to people talking to him, or even acknowledging his presence.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked, and he gave me an odd look.

"You mean you don't know?" he rasped in his weak voice. I shook my head no and he looked confused. "We're at the black market slave port."

"Black market?" I asked, confused as to the meaning.

"Well, you know, slavery is illegal now," he replied, looking down at his shackled ankles. "But that hasn't stopped them. We're still just property to them, just things that will always be used by other people. There's no way somebody like me could ever live outside of a place like this –"

"That's not true!" I interrupted, and he looked at me stunned. "I know that we can live outside of this place! This isn't what we're meant for!" I yelled. My breathing was heavy now, due to the dust and dirt in the air mixed with my own rage.

"Maybe your right …" he said, giving me a sad smile. "But I know what I'm in for next. You see, I was just sold on the auction. I'm not going to live somewhere nice and happy. I was sold to a brothel. But I'm not going. In fact, I've made myself a promise. I'm going to go live with my parents and my sister," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out something. I briefly wondered what it was, but then he said, "They were all murdered, two years ago, and I was spared. I don't know why, but I wish I hadn't been. Now, I won't have to live this way any longer."

"Wait, what are you –"

"You're words really touched me. I hope that you can be free, but it's too late for me. Continue to live in your dream, because it may come true," he said, making the thing in his hand visible. A knife. "Goodbye," he said, bringing the metal to the vein in his throat and with a quick glide across his skin, the crimson was pouring out. I watched as an expressionless look came to his eyes as they fell shut and he slumped to the side, unmoving.

"H-hey!" I exclaimed, crawling over to the boy and checking his wrist for a pulse. Not finding one, I checked for breathing, yet no air entered or left his body. My hands trembling, I slinked back into the corner, shock making me weak. He had just killed himself, and I had just sat by and watched. I felt like throwing up, the scene replaying in my head. Yet another person had been killed right in front of me, and once again, I had been powerless to stop it.

Suddenly, the door clanged open and light flooded into the room, making my eyes sting at the sudden brightness. As I was blinded by the light, I felt myself being pulled roughly to my feet and the rope slave collar tugging me forward towards the door. However, the shackles on my ankles limited my movement, and I ended up stumbling and falling to my knees.

"Get up, you lazy brat," a voice yelled, tugging on the rope. I hissed in pain as the roughness of the rope and the shackles bit deeper into my soft flesh. The guard dragged me to the door and yanked me though the door way, slamming it shut behind us. I fell back onto the ground in eagle position, my body still shaking after what I had just witnessed. "You're screwed, kid," the guard muttered as he bent down between my legs as I lay splayed out in front of him on the ground. He took out a keychain full of keys from a clip on his belt, and fished around for the correct one. Finally separating a single key from the rest, he proceeded to insert the metal into the lock and twist it, freeing the restraints on my legs.

I whimpered as I saw the blood flowing from my legs where the crimson marks showed against the light peach of my skin where the metal cuffs had been. "If you think that's bad, you're in for hell," he guard said, grabbing the rope once again and pulling my helpless body to my feet. Bolts of pain shot through my neck, the rope un-relentless in its assault against my neck.

Being led through the grungy walled prison, my mind was, surprisingly, not on what would happen to me, but instead on what happened to Riku. Was he okay? Did he need me? Was someone helping him? Was he … dead? All of these thoughts continued to run through my head as I tried to kill the pain in my neck with my mind on him. I knew I should have been worried about myself; with what was going to happen to me, but I simply didn't.

I was brought crashing back down to reality, however, when I was thrown into another door opened in front of me. This room was grander than the cell I was held in, but still stunk of the dirty grunginess. There were whips and ropes on the walls, shackles lay unused or broken on a small wooden desk, and poles lay in heaps on the ground. It was enough to scare any slave into submission, with promises of eternal devotion and obedience rolling off their tongues. Yet, that wasn't what frightened me the most. The thing that scared me the most was sitting in a chair a small distance away, an evil smirk on his face and an evil glint in his eyes.

"Thank you. You can leave him here," Ansem said, dismissing the guard with a careless wave of his hand.

"Yes sir," the guard replied, leaving me alone with man as the door fell shut, the sound echoing through my ears.

"So, my beautiful little prisoner, you decided to run away after I sold you," he asked in a deep and sultry voice standing up and walking over to me. I stood perfectly still, not daring to make a movement. "Well did you have fun, my pet?" he asked, standing behind me and leaning close to my ear. I felt a gloved hand stroking the side of my cheek as shivers ran down my back at the foreign, frightening feeling. He licked my ear and stepped away, the evil glint becoming mixed with another emotion that I was afraid to name.

I silently watched as he walked over to a nearby table and pulled from it new ankle shackles. He stalked back over to me with a predatory look in his eyes and stopped behind me. "On your knees," he whispered to me, and with shaking movements I lowered myself to the floor, resting solely on my knees. I didn't know what was going to happen; all I knew was that it was going to be bad.

"Your little excursion cost me a lot of money," he muttered, bending down and placing the shackles around my ankles. Making sure they were securely in place, he walked over to the wall and reached for one of many whips that were hanging there and slowly and menacingly made his way over to me. "That is something I'm going to have to punish you for," he said, uncurling the weapon and raising his arm. With a swipe of his arm I felt pain in my back, and I cried out at the sting as involuntary tears were called forth and fell from eyes. They lay suspended in the air like shining jewels before crashing down to the ground as I hunched forward in pain.

"Hunnnh," I whimpered as I felt blood starting to run down the cuts in my back.

"Hmm … I don't think you've been punished enough," he said more to himself than to me, and with another _whish_ of the rope, I felt more of the pain being sent through my body. I was bent low on the ground in kneeling position now, giving him a perfect view of my bloody back.

"Wh-what's so wrong with wanting to be free?" I whimpered out while still in my painful kneeling position.

"You won't speak unless I tell you to!" he suddenly thundered, striking me across the back harshly. I winced, but willed myself not to cry out. I felt tears at the corners of my eyes, and it took all of my restraint not to let them fall. "You want to know why, you little brat?" he asked me, grabbing onto the rope around my neck from the front and yanking it around my neck. He pulled up, making me choke un-relentlessly. "You want to know what's so wrong with it. I tell you why. It's because you are worthless. Just a stain on the world's surface. You're not worthy to be in my presence, you insignificant child!" he screamed at me while he continued to choke me. I brought my hands to the rope and tried to tug it away from my neck, but it was a futile effort. I started coughing and spluttering as he refused to let go, the blood slowly starting to make its way into my mouth. I could see little black bubbles popping in front of my eyes and I started to squirm around in a desperate attempt to be free.

When I was sure that I was going to die, I stopped moving and hung limply from the rope, devoid of the necessary energy required for the struggle. It was then that he decided to let go, and I collapsed into a heaving pile on the floor, my body desperately trying to get air into my lungs. Once some air entered, I started coughing again, blood spilling out of my mouth at an alarming rate. I could feel that bastard's eyes upon me. The sadistic freak was probably enjoying seeing me at the brink of death, about to tip over the edge of the no-longer-living.

"Did that answer your question?" he spat at me, his sadistic grin smiling down at me sickeningly. I didn't reply, just continued to cough up blood and saliva, heaving for air at every opportunity I could. "Answer me." When I still didn't reply – not like I could – he bent down next to me and lifted my face to eye level with his. "I said, 'answer me,' you bitch," he snarled.

"Y-yes," I managed to gasp out before he let me go and I collapsed once again on the cold floor that was now splattered with my blood. I continued heaving as he picked up the whip from the ground and started to strike me with it once again. But I was no longer in my body. I felt more like a distant observer than a kid who was being whipped. I had no idea how long I was forced to be like this. All I knew was that by the time he was finished, my back was bloody and cut beyond recognition.

I heard him call the guards to take me back to my cell. "Oh, and before you leave, I just want you to know that you're being sold at the end of the week. That is all. Take him away," he waved his hand carelessly and I felt two pairs of hands pick me up and take me into the hall. I was taken to another cell and chained. With a final slam of the door, I was alone once again in the darkness.

And never in my life had I felt as alone as I did then. The door had shut – the door to my hopes, dreams, and most of all, freedom.

_**If only we could go back to those times …  
When the stars shined so brightly  
And we laughed so innocently  
We wonder what life will bring  
Just know  
****I'll be there waiting for you …** _

**_

* * *

_**

**Author's Note:**  
Poor Sora. I'm so sadistic sometimes. Anyways, I was wondering what you all would think if I wrote a fic showing Riku's side of the story. It's really up to you, but keep in mind thatSora's story will be updated before the other. Just a thought. Please click that little button over there and review! 


	15. Broken Doll

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**Broken Doll**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts! But I soon shall own my very own copy of Kingdom Hearts 2 ! X3

**Author's Note:  
**Konnichiwa! Hajimemashite? So, here's the next chapter! I tried to make it longer, but I don't know if it actually came out that way. Gomen nasai about that. It's strange, no matter what I do, the ending feels rushed to me. Tell me what you think, please? REVIEW!

* * *

The week floated by. I knew no passage of time except for daily beatings. Soon, the black haired kid from the cell had all but been wiped from my mind as I sat in solitude; the only break from the deafening silence was when I was taken to be "trained" by my master. I was no longer disobedient. I thought I could keep a strong will. I tried. Desperately, I tried, but it was for naught. He still won, in the end. He had won, and now I lay a broken slave propped against the wall in my dirty, moldy prison. 

The things he did to me were … unimaginable. Even painful, to say the least. It wasn't always whippings and choking. Sometimes it was beatings or even cutting. He never tried to rape me, but when he was sexually frustrated he would make me … touch him … in ways I didn't even want to do to myself. Just thinking about it made my stomach sick, and I felt bile rise from my stomach at the gross thoughts.

There was nothing in my stomach. I hadn't eaten anything since I came here besides maybe a bite of the bread. I felt so weak already that I didn't know how long I could hold out. Maybe this was meant to be. Maybe I was meant to die here. Who would care anyways, right?

It wasn't long before I felt the urge to cut. I lazily searched for something, anything I could use. It didn't have to be knife, exactly, just something sharp. My hand soon grasped a chunk of rock that I had cut myself unintentionally on earlier and brought it up to my wrist. This is how I used to do it anyways. I considered briefly what would happen if I just ended it all now. Just like that boy had done. Instead of enduring this painful and torturous lifestyle, why not just slit the large vein and be over it? I moved to place the sharp edge at the vein with my trembling hands and prepared to slice. But instead I just held it there, unmoving except for the shaking of my hands. And suddenly, the rock dropped into my lap as I collapsed in sobs.

Why was I so afraid? Why was I so afraid to end it? It's not like I have anything to live for. You see, being in this desolate place brought back some of my memories. Some that I hadn't been able to think of before. And finally, I remembered. I remembered that on that night … something … happened. Something horrible. Not only did my parents die … I remembered passing a boy in my half conscious state as I was dragged out of the house. He was bloody … dying … and for all I knew, dead. Without him, my life had no meaning. He was my reason for life … and he was dead?

With a cry I snatched up the rock and slashed gently at the skin. It sent bolts of light pain through my body, but I bit my lip and refused to cry out. It was too dark to see the blood, but just the feeling of it running down my skin was enough to relax me. I got to thinking. Riku … he fought for me. He tried to save me. Did I want his pain to go in vain? But … for all I knew, he was dead too. I finally came to the conclusion that it was bad luck to be around me. Everyone I was around died … and it wasn't fair. I should just stay away from people all together. That way, no one would get hurt. I could stay in the darkness and the silence and never come out again.

But soon my solitude was shattered as the sound of people entering the dungeon halls reached my ears. And it wasn't the fact that someone had appeared, for that was a daily occurrence as slaves were transported from place to place; it was the fact that there were so many voices – so many people who had come to purchase slaves.

I was blinded by the light as the door was opened, and I felt myself being grabbed and dragged out of the cell. I no longer felt the will to fight back, and for a second I wondered what was wrong with me. I was being taken to the slave auction – shouldn't I be angry? Shouldn't I be fighting back? For all I knew, I would be sold to someone worse than my master!

Yet realization struck me, instantly quelling the fires of rebellion as I remembered why. I was nothing. I wasn't worth the bread and water that kept me alive. No one should ever care about what happens to me. _He_ was sure to drill that into my head as he trained me to be like an obedient dog. And that's all I was. An animal. Un-human. Just something to take out anger and frustration on.

I was taken to an open room and chained to a wall among many other slaves. The chains restricted most major movement, the metal shackles around my neck, wrists, and ankles cutting the soft flesh of my body. There were many others like me here, but none of them had eyes such as mine. None of them had been broken like I had.

The only upside to my situation was the fact that we were alone. But the victory was short-lived as the doors were thrown open and rich patrons came shuffling through. Right away I could tell that these people didn't care. They were all rich snobs who made a living off of other people's pain and suffering, and didn't give a damn about other people. I sat there, staring blankly at the ground in front of my feet as people walked around "shopping" as they put it.

The way that these auctions worked, as far as I knew, was that the "buyers" spent time examining the slaves in a room like this, then later there was an "auction". There, the buyers bid for the slaves that they wanted. What I hadn't known, however, was that buying and selling slaves was now illegal. But it didn't stop them.

"Sora …" someone faintly whispered, so soft that I wasn't even sure that I heard it. Was I going crazy? I looked up and noticed someone whose face was shrouded in darkness by a large cloak with the hood pulled up. Who knew what secrets that the darkness hid underneath? I looked underneath the hood, searching for a familiar face. I could tell he was stunned by the look in my now distant eyes, and grew rigid when I started trying to look underneath the hood. He quickly turned away, hiding from my probing eyes and stalked off, becoming lost in the crowds.

Yet I didn't have too much time to think about it as much as I would have liked to, because I soon saw wisps of silver hair in front of my face. I looked up with hope in my heart rising like a bubble, which was immediately popped as I realized that it wasn't Riku I was looking at, but someone else. He seemed to be one of the richest ones here, and he was what someone might consider handsome, had you not known what he was doing here. He gazed down at me with interest, something I didn't want to see in the eyes of anyone looking down at me.

He reached a hand out towards me and started to lift up my shirt. What was he doing? I let out a small scream and shirked away from the offending hand, but he wouldn't leave me alone. Did he think me some sort of animal that he could pet? He grabbed a flailing arm and pulled me towards him – well, as close as the chains would allow, which was surprisingly close compared to how much they kept you from moving. He started pushing up my shirt more, exposing my scarred skin. I don't think anyone could see me besides him, but I silently pleaded that someone, anyone would help me. I started crying out for help, and it wasn't long before the guards were on us.

"You damn slave!" one of the yelled and I felt a shoe connect with my side. "He's allowed to do whatever he wants with you! You're nothing!" he yelled, and kicked me again. All the fight left my body and I went limp. After all, they were right… When the guards were satisfied, they left, and the man continued exploring my body. When he was satisfied, he left, and I lay slumped over on the ground. But the thing that disturbed me the most was the cloaked figure staring at me from across the room …

"Viewing time is over! Please make your way to the auction stadium," a voice echoed across the room, and slowly the people started shuffling out. I noticed that the cloaked stranger was the one of the last ones to leave, and it piqued my curiosity. But he soon left, and it wasn't long before the rest of the slaves and I were alone again. "Please fill in all the seats, the auction will begin shortly!" a voice echoed from somewhere beyond this room. Not long after, the guards came into the room and started leading the first slaves out to the auction room. I listened in silence as the slaves were sold, one by one, like property on display.

And finally, it was my turn. I heard my number being called out from across the stadium, and finally a guard came and gathered me from my place on the wall. I was dragged through the room and into the hallway and into the large stadium. I was pulled up on stage and forced down to the ground by the guard next to the auctioneer, who seemed to be calling out the numbers of a fierce debate.

"50," the silver haired man called out, looking sure that he would win.

"50 from Lord Sephiroth!" the auctioneer repeated.

"100," the cloaked man called, and all eyes turned on him. You see, no one dared try to take what was Lord Sephiroth's.

"100 from the stranger!"

"200."

"200 from Lord Sephroth!"

"300."

"300 from the stranger!"

"400."

"400 from Lord Sephiroth!"

"1000!" the cloaked stranger called, and I wondered why he would be willing to pay so much as for a nothing like me. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and waved his hand dismissively, as if to say that he wasn't going to pay that much for a slave.

"1000 from the stranger! Going once … twice … sold! Please make your way to the payment house to collect your property," the auctioneer yelled. The guard collected me and started to take me to the large tent down the way as the number of another slave was called out. As I was half dragged/carried to the tent (for the shackles were still on my ankles) I wondered why the cloaked stranger wanted me so badly. Was he a kind master? Or cruel? But nothing could have prepared me for what was going to happen next.

"In here, brat," the guard muttered, and I was pushed into a room. The shackles around my ankles were removed and I was pushed out into the open space. I saw the man at one of the payment tables, and watched as he threw a bag onto the table. He hurried over to where we were, and grabbed my rope harshly. I let out a soft cry, and he loosened the pull. Nonetheless, he dragged me outside, and once we were a few feet away, I heard one of the guards yelling, "Hey, he tricked us! There's nothing in here but fake money!"

I could have sworn I heard the stranger quietly laugh, and then lean down next to my ear and in a husky yet familiar voice say a single word. Simply, "Run." I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I did. Normally, I would have fought back. Normally, I would have questioned why. Normally, I _wouldn't_ just obey. Yet I found myself running, the stranger just ahead of me. He led me away from the stadium, away from the crowds of people and angry guards chasing us. I stumbled, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me onward before I could fall. His hand was so familiar, and his touch so gentle despite the fact that we were being followed. Who is he?

He pulled me towards a black car that was already running, the exhaust fumes pluming up into the air. I wondered for a brief moment why it was here, but soon I knew. It was our escape car. With swift movements he opened the door and before I knew it, we were both in the backseat of the car. I couldn't see who the driver was; all I could see was the back of their head, which had black hair cut short. The car started moving, and I was pressed into the back of the seat as it did. I glanced at the cloaked person next to me, and briefly wondered what he was going to do with me.

"Wh-who are you?" I cried, backing into the corner with some fear.

"Geeze, Sora. Forgotten about me already? You're going to hurt my feelings," the stranger said, pulling down the hood and finally revealing his face. My sapphire depths met calm aqua, and instantly, I knew. (A/N: I almost just left it there, but I decided to go on more. Be grateful!)

"R-Riku?" I asked, stupidly stunned as my eyes opened wide. "You're – you're my new master?" After all, I was still just a slave.

"Wait, what?" he replied, slightly surprised that I would say such a thing. "I'm – I'm not your master! You're free!"

"Riku … you bought me … my life now belongs to you. You're my master now…"

"Sora, I don't own you. Nobody owns you. You're free."

"But I'm not free … you own me because you paid for me."

"No! Nobody can own you!" he said, looking at me intensely. "You need to be free … you're the type that can't be tamed!"

"I can be tamed. I _have_ been tamed. I'm not disobedient anymore … I'm a good slave … only a slave … nothing more," I chanted to myself, biting my cracked lips. I felt coppery liquid in my mouth as I thought this through. After all, property can't be free.

I saw a hand reach up and come close to my face. Thinking he was going to hit me, I snapped my eyes closed and flinched when his hand came in contact with my face. But he didn't hit me. My eyes snapped open. His hand was gently caressing my cheek. In surprise I looked in his eyes for an answer. What I saw in those eyes was sorrow and pain.

"What did they do to you?" he asked in a soft whisper, so soft that I wasn't even sure I heard it. I didn't answer. He pulled me towards him and into a soft hug, as my body stiffened, and I heard him mutter something about me being too skinny. "Hey, Yuffie, hand me my bag," he said while releasing me, and the driver in the front seat reached into the drivers seat and grabbed a familiar, worn bag. She handed it to him then turned her attention back to the road.

"Y-Yuffie?" I questioned uncertainly.

"Hey, little cutie!" she squeaked, turning the car down another road. "I heard that you needed to be saved, so it's Yuffie to the rescue!

"Here, Sora, eat this," Riku said, handing me an apple and a bottle of water. I tried to refuse it at first, hungry as I was. Something like me didn't deserve such charity. But he insisted, so I took the offered food and started eating. I finished the apple in almost no time flat, and started to chug the water. The hunger in my stomach was finally sated, and now I felt exhausted, both physically and emotionally. I had gone a week without my medication, and now my brain felt like it was going to explode.

After some silence, I finally got the nerve to ask. "Why did you save me?" I inquired in a quiet voice, and I watched as his aqua eyes darkened.

"Because Ansem is a bastard and you deserve better than that," he answered me.

"Riku … thanks. A lot," I said tiredly. I yawned soon afterwards, and he gave me a sad smile.

"Sora, why don't you get some rest?" he asked, pulling me towards him. I resisted at first, his touch something that I wasn't worthy of, yet I lacked the energy to fight. He lifted me gently into his lap like a frail toy and pushed me into his chest. "Sleep. We'll be at the hotel soon," he said, wrapping his arms around me for reassurance and squeezing me tight.

"Okay … just … promise me that you'll be with me when I wake up?" I requested, searching his face for any signs of betrayal.

"Promise," he says with a sad smile, and not finding anything wrong, I let my eyes fall shut and my head lean into his chest for a sleep that I desperately needed. As I was drifting into the sea of dreams, I could have sworn I heard him say, "Why … do I feel like this? … I'll protect you, Sora, no matter what."

But it could have just been my imagination. I surrendered myself to the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**So, yesh, Riku is back! And he's not dead! XD So, everyone seems to want a Riku's version. I just want to know whether you want it during or after this story. Keep in mind I will update either story first if I happen to end on a cliff hanger. So, what do you think? 


	16. The One I Need

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**The One I Need**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I now own my very own copy of Kingdom Hearts 2! I luvs it!

**Author's Notes:  
**Sorry for the long wait! I got side-tracked by a ton of stuff ... anyways, here's the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

_"Promise me we'll be together always?" the brunette asked his older friend. The beautiful boy looked down at the adorable boy and smiled._

_"I promise," he replied, hugging the boy in his lap close to him. "I'll protect you for as long as I can."_

I woke with lovely warmth surrounding me, and instead of trying to find out what it was, I simply snuggled closer. I had learned all to well that good things don't last forever. I felt the warmth tighten around me and I let out a contented sigh. I felt a deep rumble as the warmth laughed, and I froze up. In an instant my memory came back, and I carefully opened my eyes.

"Riku?" I asked, looking up into the aqua eyes of the older boy. Whoever came up with the phrase "ignorance is bliss" was really on to something.

"Finally awake, huh?" he asked, removing his arms from around me. He gave me a soft smile as I examined my surroundings, and realized that we were in a hotel – Yuffie and Aerith's no doubt. I turned my attention back to the boy whose lap I was in, and with sad eyes looked down at the sheets that surrounded us.

I noticed his smile falter out of the corner of my eye. "What's wrong?" I felt his hand tilt my chin so that we were face to face. I averted his gaze by moving my eyes to the side.

"You … you bought me … so now you're my master …" I murmured mournfully. I noticed that the shackles around my wrists were now gone, yet the slave collar was still around my neck.

"Sora … I already told you. You're not a slave, you're free," he replied, stroking my cheek tenderly. I shook my head.

"No, I'm only a slave. That's all I'm good for. Nothing more," I cried, breaking his hold and looking down again. I didn't deserve to be eye to eye with him. I was nothing …

"Sora, please! Please, just do it for me," he pleaded, grabbing hold of my shoulders and forcing me to face him.

"Why? Why are you being so nice to something as wretched as me?" I whimpered, still managing to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Sora, listen to me! You're not just a 'thing', okay? You're not property! You're a person! A person who deserves better!" he insisted, squeezing me tighter to emphasize his point. But I didn't believe him. How could I? My old master had been sure to drill that into my head before he sold me at the auction.

"I'm a slave … that's all I ever will be," I replied quietly, my trembling hands reaching up to finger the rope collar around my neck. This was my proof.

"Damn him! He did this to you, didn't he? He made you this way!" Riku yelled, carefully removing me from his lap and laying me on the bed. I saw him reach into his bag and pull out something that glinted off of the fading sunlight from the glass window. Convinced he was going to hurt me, I lay perfectly still. After all, he was my new master, and his to do with as he pleased. He held me down and said, "Don't move."

I closed my eyes as he leaned over me, and I felt the rope around my neck being pulled. There was a slicing noise, and suddenly the pressure on my neck was gone. I felt the rough material being pulled out from underneath where I was laying, and soft hands caressing the gashes around my neck.

"This isn't even the worst of it, is it?" he asked, backing away and starting to lift up my shirt. I was too fast for him, though.

"Don't!" I cried, my eyes snapping open and my hand grabbing his before he could push up the thin fabric. "I'll … I'll bandage them myself," I said quietly, my eyes still not daring to meet his.

"Oh … okay …" he replied, backing off more with a slightly saddened expression. I moved off the bed slowly, starting towards the bathroom. "Sora … I – I managed to grab your bag before they took you …" he mumbled.

"You – you did? Did you look in it?" I asked, alarmed. I didn't want him to know about my illness. Or my knife. I didn't know why, I just didn't. Maybe it was because the knife was stained with my blood?

"Well, no … I didn't," he said, reaching over by the bed and grabbing a familiar bag. "I think there's some clothes in there, if you want to change out of those," he said while motioning towards the clothes I was currently wearing.

Now I felt guilty for snapping at him the way I did. All he was trying to do was be nice, and I wouldn't even let him help me. But I didn't deserve to be helped – I was still just a lowly slave, whether I had a collar or not. He held out the bag towards me, and I took it and scampered towards the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me, I slumped against the wall. I eventually slid down to the ground, pulling my knees close to me. Silently I started crying, the tears rolling down my face in burning trails. I reached a shaking hand to my bag and pulled it closer, putting a hand in to search for a familiar tool. I felt my hand grasp it and I pulled it out.

"There you are, old friend," I whispered, gliding the metal over my skin. There was a sharp sting of pain and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I watched as the crimson poured out, looking almost like it was overflowing from the pale skin. And as I stared, I realized. I was human. Just like him, I bled. Was this not proof that we were equal? Was it not proof that we were both just human beings?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I put the knife away, and reached for the first-aid kit I knew was in there. I pulled out a bandage and carefully placed it over the self-inflicted wound near my wrist.

Next, I stood up on my weakened legs and pulled off my shirt and jeans and fished in my bag until I found some clean jeans that actually fit and a long sleeved white shirt. I put them on and finally pulled out my pills. I had gone a week without them and already I had passed out more than five times from what was happening to me. I really was hopeless. I carefully took out the allotted amount and grabbed a glass from the bathroom counter. I filled it with water and drank both at the same time. With the pills safely in me, I replaced the orange canister into my bag and stood up straight, gathering my precious bag in my arms.

"Is everything okay?" Riku asked as I left the tiled floor of the bathroom and entered the carpeted section of the hotel room. He was currently lying on the bed, staring at me with his piercing aqua eyes.

"E-everything's fine," I stuttered, the exoticness intimidating as I walked towards the bed. I sat on the edge, not daring to get any closer.

"So … I was thinking we would head out together tomorrow …" he started, trailing off at the end. I jumped.

"You mean you want to travel together?" I squeaked, shock evident on my face.

"Well … yeah. I wouldn't just leave you after all that. Besides, it's my fault … just like the last time …" he said, mumbling the last part. "Unless of course you don't want to…"

"No!" I was quick to reply. "I want to be with you!"

"I guess that settles it," he said, sliding off the bed with an almost cat-like grace. "I'm gonna go tell Yuffie and Aerith that we're leaving and get something for us to eat." He left the room, and suddenly, the room felt so empty.

Did Riku really want to be with me? Or was he just doing it because he felt responsible? Did anyone truly want to be with me? I started shaking again as tears started to well up in my eyes once again. I resigned myself to a corner of the room and sat in a crunched up position. I buried my hands in my arms, which were currently holding my legs to my chest and wept silent tears once again. I can't remember the last time I cried this much or hurt this much inside. Perhaps that day when my parents and best friend were all murdered? It didn't really matter now, did it?

I had no idea what I wanted to do from now on. I had lost my reason for living, now that he was gone … So what did I want to do with my life? I wasn't sure, so I simply huddled up closer and continued to cry silently.

Lost in my own thoughts, I distantly heard the sound of the door opening, and a shocked gasp as the door was slammed shut. I felt strong arms wrap around me, and someone whispering comforting words in my ear. A hand started to run itself through my chocolate spiky locks, and I started to calm down.

"Sora, what's wrong?" a husky voice asked, hugging me tight. I didn't – couldn't answer. After a moment of silence, I felt myself being pulled from my place in the corner and led to the bed. I curled back into my ball afterwards, and I felt a hand stroking my arm. "Tell me what's wrong," he ordered, but not in a demanding way, more like an 'I'm-worried-so-spill' kind of way.

"Do – do y-you really w-want to travel w-with me?" I stuttered out between gasps of breath. I knew the answer. Why would anyone want to travel with me anyways?

"Of course I do, silly," he said, his hand never stopping its task. "Is that what all this is about?" I nodded. "Sora, don't do this to yourself. You're a really great person to be around."

"Then why did you leave?" I whispered softly, not looking him in the eyes.

"Sora … you have to understand me," he said, turning me around so that we were face to face. He leaned back on the pillows and pulled me so that I was lying next to him, face to face. He sighed. "Sora … when you kissed me … I freaked out. I don't know why, I just did. It was so unlike me … I guess I was just shocked. You were always so quiet; I always figured you were thinking about … I don't know … a girlfriend or something."

'If only you knew what I thought about,' I thought bitterly as I continued to listen.

"As the night wore on, I started … dreaming. I dreamt about a certain boy I knew once as a young kid. I loved him. He might not have returned the feelings, but I knew that I loved him. He was one of the first people to ever show me kindness. Not even my own parents ever said that they wanted to be with me forever …" I watched as his eyes got a far-off, glassy look.

"That kiss made me feel like I was betraying him, betraying all of the thoughts and feelings I had ever had for him. And I just … wasn't ready to let all that go. It's what's kept me going for so long … for all of these years out here on the road."

"Riku … won't traveling with me be a risk then?" I asked cautiously, afraid of his answer, yet needing to hear it regardless.

"I – I think I may be ready to move on, to open my heart to someone new … someone like you," he said, rubbing my cheek to show that he meant it.

"R-Riku …" I stuttered, in shock at his admission. Did he really want _me_ in his life? "N-no, you can't!" I mumbled incoherently, once again pulling myself into the fetal position. "N-no one should like me … I don't deserve you …"

"I swear, I'm going to murder that bastard if I ever see him again," Riku growled, attempting to pull me out of my current position. After realizing it was hopeless to move me from my current position, he pulled something off of the bedside table and shoved it towards me. "Come on, Sora, you should get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled inaudibly.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'I'm not hungry'," I repeated, and I heard him give a loud sigh.

"Sora, please eat?" I shook my head. He sighed again. I could tell I was starting to get on his nerves, but I still refused to eat. "Sora, if you don't eat, you can die of starvation," he said, and I reluctantly accepted the bread with melted cheese on top. I took a bite out of it and started to chew as he watched. "That's better," he said, standing up from the bed and heading towards the door as I continued to eat. I stared at him the entire time. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to talk to Yuffie about something, okay?"

"O-okay," I replied, finishing off the small amount of bread that he had given me. He shut the door softly behind him, and I lay back on the bed. 'So Riku doesn't hate me,' I thought to myself, a small sense of happiness burning in my heart. A bubble of hope swelled in my chest at the comforting thought.

'But,' a little voice in the back of my head piped in, 'that doesn't mean he actually _likes_ you, you know.' The bubble popped. I shut my eyes and bit my lip. I heard the door open again and I saw Riku standing there with the same concerned look, although by now he was doing a better job at hiding it.

I watched him climb silently inside the bed, and pull me closer towards him. He was warm and his smell was comforting, a spicy mix between cinnamon and peppermint, a smell I could get used to. I buried my head against his chest and we just sat like that for awhile, lost in the comfortable silence.

"Sora, I think maybe we should get some sleep," he said after a few moments of silence.

I nodded silently, and then as an after thought said, "I wanna take a shower first." He nodded and helped me untangle myself from him and the blankets on the bed. I saw him lean over and grab his bag and reach inside for something.

"Here are some sweatpants," Riku said, handing me the clothing from his bag. "I'm sure jeans aren't exactly comfortable to sleep in." I thanked him and then made my way over to the door and with a glance behind me at the drowsy boy who was smiling softly; I shut the door behind me and locked it.

It didn't take me long to strip off my clothes, the garments landing in a pile near the door. I undid the bandage around my wrist, and placed it on the counter, and proceeded to turn on the water. I made sure that it was a durable temperature before I stepped in.

The very first thing I felt as I stepped in was the stinging of the wounds on my wrists, back, legs, chest … I guess I could say over my entire body. I let out a cry of pain and shock, and quickly turned the water to a cooler temperature before I let my muscles un-tense and relax. The water was almost cold now, but it did wonders to sooth my skin. Finally, I could think.

Who was that boy that Riku knew so long ago? Why did I have these emotions? Was it possible that I was even … dare I say it, _jealous_ of the other boy? Why should he have Riku's affection all the time, when I was with him? When I was the one who needed it most right now? Well, whoever he was was _very_ lucky.

I reached for the shampoo and poured a small amount into my hand. It smelled like cherries. I ran it through my hair, and rinsed it out afterwards, watching the dirt and suds go down the drain. I didn't dare attempt trying to scrub my skin of the dirt that had accumulated, knowing that it would brush over the not-yet-healed wounds, a lasting present from Ansem. I shut off the water with a sigh, and stepped out carefully wrapping the towel around me. I patted off as much of the water as I could with the towel without hitting the cuts, and dried off the mop of hair on top of my head. Getting it as dry as possible, I replaced the towel to dry, and grabbed the bandage off of the counter. I rewrapped it around my self-inflicted gash and then put on my shirt and the sweatpants that Riku had given me.

I opened the door, the coldness of the room contrasting to the heat of the bathroom clashing on my skin. I shivered at the strange sensation that caused little bumps to rise on my arm, and slowly walked back towards the bed. I glanced out the hotel window, and noticed that it was now night time. Realizing this, I climbed in next to Riku who was only half asleep. It startled me when he started to talk.

"Sora," he said suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked, surprised.

"I heard a yell in the bathroom. Are you okay?" He looked at me with hidden concern showing in his eyes. It was hard to see, but it _was_ there.

"Oh … uh, yeah," I replied stupidly, surprised about his concern. I snuggled closer to his warmth in the queen-sized bed, and sighed. "Riku?"

"Hm?"

"I … I just want to say thanks … for everything…" I said.

"Anything for you," he replied sleepily, and I let the shores of sleep claim me.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**Poor Sora. Riku shall save him ... I think ...  
Anyways, please review! Your reviews are really encouraging and I cherish each and every one of them. Sorry I didn't respond this last time; I was so busy! The Riku's version shall be written _after _Sora's version. Don't worry, it will be a complete story in itself. I'll try and update soon! I've been writing this in the little free time I have. Reviews, please! Ja ne. 


	17. In Which Things Get Complicated

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**In Which Things Get Complicated**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it. Otherwise there would be more Riku and Sora action!

**Author's Notes:  
**Sorry about the wait. Full details at the bottom. Happy Easter, everyone. As a bonus, I made the chapter extra long!

* * *

The next day I awoke before Riku. I slowly opened my eyes and gazed at the sleeping beauty next to me. He looked so peaceful asleep … I couldn't bring myself to wake him. I felt his arm around me, squeezing me tight, and I blushed. I raised a trembling hand and lightly brushed some of his hair. I gasped as my fingers came into contact with the silver locks. It was so soft! And smelled faintly of strawberries from where I was. It contrasted to his sweet smell and created a scent that was inexplicably Riku. 

Suddenly he moaned and turned to his side, his arm relinquishing its grasp on my thin body. I took this as an opportunity to quietly climb out of the warm bed, stepping out on the carpeted floor next to our bags. Almost immediately after I had gotten free, Riku rolled over, clawing and softly whimpering for warmth that wasn't there. He whimpered and whimpered, all the while trying to pull the missing heat back. Confusion overtook me. Why would anyone miss me?

I nervously reached over and pulled the blankets over him, and he soon stopped whining and pulled the starch-white covers closer. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my jeans and another clean shirt, and set them on the floor next to me. I pulled off the sweatpants, leaving me in only my boxers. I blushed at the thought of what would happen if Riku were to wake up right then, and I checked to make sure that he was still asleep. He was sleeping soundly, clutching the sheets to his chest. I hurriedly put on the jeans and changed shirts, then folded the borrowed garments and left them neatly by Riku's bag. I noticed faintly that the jeans fit looser than they used to, ever since my capture. Swiftly grabbing some money, I stood up and took a step.

The floor creaked underneath the slight pressure, and I froze. My eyes shot towards the sleeping silver haired boy and watched him groan and shift around, but luckily didn't wake up.

I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding, and quietly make my way to the awaiting door. I opened it cautiously, making sure that the noise from the door hinges wouldn't wake up Riku. Stepping into the awaiting hall, I carefully shut the door behind me. I relaxed as soon as I was alone, and with light steps went down to the kitchen.

My first goal was to go to the nearest shoe store and get some new shoes. They had been taken from me by Ansem and his henchmen, and I knew that I would need new ones if I wanted a chance to survive. I found a lost and found near the door, and I dug through until I found some used shoes. They weren't the right size; they were just too small to fit on my feet completely. Unlacing the strings, I realized that they would fit, although not entirely comfortable. Oh well. They would last until I got down to the shoe store.

I pulled them on, and went out the door. Surprisingly, everything looked the same as when I left. It seemed like such a long time ago, although it couldn't have been more than about a week ago. If I recalled, there was a shoe store just down the street here, and it didn't take me long to find it. The scent of rubber and chemicals attacked my nose for the first time as I pushed open the glass door featuring posters of new shoes. I sneezed at the new strange scent, and walked over to a side of the store. Forcing my nose to get used to the smell, I looked around. I soon realized that I didn't even know what size shoe I wore. I found the shoe sizing chart, slipped my foot out of the undersized shoe, and measured my foot against the chart. I made note of what size it was, then searched for a pair of shoes that I liked. It didn't take me long, seeing as I had no idea as to what was "in fashion" at the time.

I picked out a pair of pretty white shoes, and grabbed a box my size, then went to the check out stand. A man stood there with a bored expression, obviously not thrilled with his job. I placed the box on the counter, and looked up at the taller man. He looked down at me with the same bored expression, and scanned the label on the side of the box with the red-lighted scanner. After pressing some buttons on the cash register, he said, "Twenty-five dollars and thirty cents," he said, waiting expectantly for the money. I counted out the amount needed and handed it to the man, who took it and handed me back some change and a receipt. He pushed the cash register closed, and asked, "Want the box?" I shook my head no, and he took the shoes out and handed them to me. He shoved the box under the counter, and I left the store.

The fresh air was invigorating, clearing the smell of the store from my senses. I walked the short distance back to the hotel and reentered through the back door. I went to the kitchen and sat at the short, stubby, wooden table. I pulled off the shoes I was wearing, and snapped the cord connecting the two shoes together. I placed them in my feet, and they fit comfortably, although a little stiff, but I figured that would wear away with time. The thumping of someone's footsteps coming towards me was audible, and I looked up and saw the black haired girl that had saved me so many times before.

"Hey, Yuffie," I muttered at the older woman who sat down next to me.

"How are you doing, Sora?" she asked cheerfully, patting my hand on the table.

"F-fine," I stuttered, looking at the intricate design on the wooden table, my dulled sapphire eyes following the swirling patterns created by the grains. "I guess I'm just a little flustered, is all. I mean … there I was without any hope what-so-ever, ready to be sold to some brothel owner or something, and like the next thing I know, Riku's there, pulling me to safety! And when I wake up, he's there, holding me in his arms and telling me that everything's going to be alright … I just don't get it," I finished dramatically, placing my elbows on the table and my head in my hands.

"Well what exactly don't you get?" Yuffie asked, pushing a lock of spiky hair out of my face, revealing my infamous pout.

"Riku … he was just … just being so _nice_ … it's so unlike him," I mumbled, my thoughts scattered across my abused mind. It was a wonder that I hadn't gone insane … or maybe I already had. "Yuffie … I need to know. How much does he know about me? About my past?"

"Err …"

"Tell me Yuffie … please …"

"Well … I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. He insisted on hearing it from you, and only you," she finally answered.

"R-really?" I asked, slightly shocked. "He wanted to hear it from me?"

"That's what he said," she replied, waving a hand in the air.

There was a long silence, and finally I said, "Riku's still asleep, right?"

"Well, yeah. He barely got any sleep while you were gone. I … I think he missed you." Riku? Missed me? This couldn't be real. This _had _to be a dream, or something! Nobody _ever_ missed me.

"N-no," I stuttered, standing up from the table and backing away towards the door. "This can't be real," I whispered, and dashed out of the building, the door closing with a loud slam behind me.

"Sora!" she yelled after me, but I was too far gone. I ran blindly through the streets, finally collapsing in a sobbing heap in a nearby park.

I was simply doing what I had always done. I always ran from my problems. Fleeing from my troubles. It was a desperate attempt to be free from whatever was wrong, hoping that it would just go away and disappear. But it never did. It always came back to haunt me, in the long run. But even with that knowledge, it was still a chance to rest my mind.

I felt burning tears running down my face, mixing with dirt and the grass. I was lying there for who knows how long, before I finally calmed down enough to stop crying. I rolled over onto my back and wiped away the tears that were still on my face. My eyes were greeted with bright green leaves, only broken in-between with little patches of blue sky underneath. I realized that I must be near a tree, and I turned my head towards the trunk.

The sound of footsteps grew louder as the grass was mashed down, and I glanced up to see familiar exotic silver hair and beautiful aquamarine eyes. He didn't say a word, only sat down with his back against the tree, and pulled me off the ground and towards him so that my head was lying in his lap.

"Riku…?" I said softly, still confused as to why he was being so nice to me. He didn't answer, just started stroking my hair. Finally, he said something.

"Sora. Promise me you won't ever do that again," he said looking at me with a seriousness that I knew _wasn't_ fake.

"Do what?"

"Run away like that. Who knows what could have happened to you?"

"Umm … o-okay …" I replied nervously, wondering faintly in the back of my mind why he cared anyways. "I … p-promise."

"Good. Now, we should get going. Are you ready?" he asked, removing his comforting hand from its pathway in my hair. I groaned inwardly at the absence, but nodded my head yes. "Alright, let's go get our stuff and be on our way." I sat up so that he could move, and he got to his feet and helped me up. His hand was so soft …

"Okay, the hotel's this way," he said, releasing my hand and walking towards the streets. I followed him, silently brooding over the loss of contact. We silently made our way to the hotel, and in the back entrance, where Aerith was waiting.

"You headlining out boys?" she asked.

"Where's Yuffie?"

"Her turn to work the front desk …… I really wish you guys wouldn't leave …"

"I've told you before, Aerith," Riku replied, "that I'm searching for someone. I can't give up on him."

"Y-yeah …" I mumbled, pangs of jealousy making my stomach hurt. I saw her shoot me a sympathetic look before turning back to Riku.

"Well … just be careful," she mumbled, grabbing a tea cup from the table and sipping some. We started towards the hallway, me following Riku, when we heard, "Riku, can I have a word with you?"

"Uhh, sure," he said, walking back to the table and sitting down. He looked at me and said, "Sora, why don't you go get ready in the room?" I nodded and walked down the hallway, wondering what they were talking about.

"I need to talk to you about Sora …"

I pushed open the door to our room and slowly walked over to my bag with awkward steps. My mind was somewhere … else. Why did Aerith want to talk to Riku about me? I knew I wasn't _that_ important, so why were they having an entire conversation about me? It made my head spin at the dizzying thoughts.

With my bag in hand, I fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Riku sure has been gone a long time … maybe I should check up on him … Leaving my bag on the bed, I climbed off and I heard their voices around the corner – Aerith's feminine, calm voice, and Riku's collected, strong one – and I pressed myself against the wall so that they couldn't see me, but so that I could hear them.

" … You sure that you don't want to know? At least a little? It could help you in the long run," came the feminine voice in a concerned and serious tone.

"I've already told you guys, no. When Sora's ready to tell me, he will. I don't think its right to tell me without him knowing. Besides, I want to hear it first-hand from him, and him only," Riku insisted, making me confused. Why hear it from me? It's going to be the same sob story either way. He doesn't have to have proof to know that I'm worthless.

I heard Aerith sigh audibly, then say, "Fine, but don't say I didn't tell you so when you finally do hear. You have no idea what that boy has been through."

"I'll find out … when he's ready." That was all I needed to hear. I stood moved from my position against the wall, and tiptoed back down the hallway. I reentered the room and lay back down on the bed, and closed my eyes.

Why did he care? Why did anyone care? I curled myself up into a little ball and turned on my side. It didn't take much longer for Riku to return, as I soon heard footsteps and the opening of the door.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me," he said, walking over to the bed and looking down at me. He grabbed his bag off of the floor and stood by the door. I uncurled myself from my position and followed him, my own bag on my back. I took one last glance around the room before shutting the door on the place that was my sanctuary.

Before I knew it, we were at the exit of the hotel once again, and Aerith and Yuffie stood by the doorway. "Be careful, and look out for one another," Aerith said, flashing us a small smile.

"Yeah, and don't forget to eat right. Come back and visit us, alright?"

"Promise Yuffie, Aerith," Riku said, opening the door. "Bye, and good luck," he said, before exiting. I smiled at them and followed Riku, shutting the door behind us. "I hate long good-byes," I heard him mutter under his breath, and I suppressed the urge to laugh.

We traveled for most of the rest of the day, stopping only to get some food for lunch. But the journey was … weird. Riku seemed to have reverted back to his cold, mysterious self, the complete opposite of how he was acting while we were at the hotel. I puzzled and puzzled over it in silence (which, evidently, wasn't a huge problem seeing as Riku didn't say very much) and I finally came down to two very probable conclusions. Theory number one was that Riku just didn't like showing his emotions out in public, where people he didn't trust could see him. My second theory was just as sane as the first one. And it was that Riku had finally cracked. In my opinion, either one would have worked, but I decided to go with option number one and hope that it was the correct assumption.

It was nearing night time, when I kind of became lost in my thoughts. So much had happened since I met him … it was so amazing …

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Riku asked suddenly, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, realizing that I hadn't heard a word of what he had just said.

"I said, 'do you want to get something to eat?' It's getting late and we should find food and a place to stay.

"Oh! Umm … sure, but," I paused, looking around, "where's the next town?"

"It's up there," he said, pointing towards a huge hill. Now how did I not notice that? I'm so useless …

"Right, I knew that …" I said instead, smiling a sheepish grin.

"Come on, let's go," he said, looking at me with his cold eyes before turning away and starting up the path. Well, maybe not _cold_ per say … more like … guarded. Yeah, that was the right word for it. He just wouldn't show his emotions. "Are you coming?" he asked, a little ways away, and I became conscious that I had just been standing there.

"Coming!" I yelled, running a little to catch up. We soon arrived in town, and it didn't take me long to fully grasp where we were. This was the town where Minna lived! I guess the first time I just never noticed the hill … I guess I must have been thinking too much. I shrugged and followed the silver haired boy anyway. He seemed to know where he was going as he took confident steps down the street. We stopped before a grocery store and before we went in, Riku turned and looked at me.

"You can either come in with me or you can go down the street and rent a room for the night," he said, giving me a couple of options.

I thought for a minute before saying, "I'll go get the room."

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit. Now remember ask for room 14. That's the good one."

"I'll remember," I quipped before waving good-bye and heading down the street. I passed a couple of alleyways, before I heard a sound. Curious, I looked down it, but didn't notice anything. Shrugging off the weird sensation I got, I continued on down the sidewalk. Soon, I recognized the hotel where I had stayed before, and entered the dusty room, making sure that I held my breath, lest the dust make me sick again. I recognized the red-head at the counter as the same man from before, and I walked up to him with confident steps.

"Hey, it's you!" the red-head observed, as I stood before him. "Bet you couldn't stay away, ya?"

"Erm … something like that. I need to rent a room for the night."

"Okay," he said, searching through the list of keys.

"Umm … someone told me to ask for room 14. Is that one open?" I said quietly. He looked surprised for a moment before smiling.

"Let me guess, Riku told you? He always asks for that room whenever he passes through town."

"Yeah, it was him."

"Thought so. Here's the key, and enjoy your stay. Now I'm gonna go get dinner, so if you need anything, Lulu can help you, 'kay?" I nodded and he walked off to the backroom. Grabbing the key, I stuffed it in my pocket, and walked outside. I decided that I would go find Riku. I walked down the sidewalk once again, avoiding passing people as I went. I soon came across the alleyway again, and I heard more noises coming from it. It sounded like … someone whispering …

"Did you really see him in this town?" I heard.

I started to move on, until I heard, "Yeah, and he was with Riku." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Why do you want him so bad? It's not like he's all _that._"

"It's just … something about him. He brings out the worst in me, and I feel compelled. I want to make him mine. I want to dominate him. Make him belong to me, and only me."

"That's pretty screwed up, Xaldin. You need to learn to control your emotions. Just because you want something, doesn't mean you can have it. I'm out of here," one of the voices said, and I heard footsteps from around the corner. Panicking, I tried to move, but my legs were frozen where they were. No matter what I did, they wouldn't move.

I saw the red-headed boy appear from around the corner, and he seemed surprised to see me. My eyes grew wide as he went past, but surprisingly, he didn't say a word. Just looked at me and kept on walking.

"Come on, Axel, come back!" I heard one of them yell, before more thundering footsteps around the corner as the black-haired boy showed up. "You don't mean –" he started, but then recognized me. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

My heart rate got faster as he stalked over to me. Damn it, legs, move! Move! "Nnnh …"

"My, my, if it isn't the slave. Let me guess, you just couldn't get me out of your mind, could you? Missed me that much?" he said in his deep voice, grabbing me and pushing me up against the wall. "I knew you couldn't resist me …" he murmured into my ear.

"Unnh …" I whimpered, at a loss for words. I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run away. I wanted to be saved. I wanted … Riku …

"You want to go somewhere with me? It won't hurt …" he said, nibbling softly on my ear.

"N-no …" I mumbled, trying to summon up actual words. This was all I could manage yet.

"Aw, c'mon," he said seductively, reaching his hand into the front of my loose jeans as his other hand pinned me down. His fingers were probing the waistband of the boxers that I wore, and one by one, they gently slipped in. "I'll be real gentle like. Who knows, you may even," he paused, licking my cheek, "like it."

"Nmh!" I gasped as fingers grasped me, underneath the fabric, and I gasped. "H-help …" I couldn't manage much more than that. My voice seemed to be at a loss.

"Help? I'll help," he whispered as he started to stroke me, his fingers gliding over my soft skin. "How's that feel?"

"Let-let go …" I gasped, my voice hardly more than a whisper.

"No. I want you, Sora. I want you under me screaming at the top of your lungs. I know you want me, kid. I know, you like this," he murmured, grinding against me. The bulge in his pants was evident and I could feel it against me. A tear rolled down my face, followed my two more. He lapped them up, his eyes filled with lust. Suddenly, he kissed me, his tongue dipping into my mouth.

"Unnhh …" I whimpered once again. Riku … help …

"Xaldin! Let him go!" I heard someone yell, and he broke the kiss to look up angrily at the newcomer. "Get your dirty, thieving, murdering hands out of his pants, and let Sora go!"

"Big words coming from you, Riku," he spat at the silver haired boy, who was holding a block of wood poised at the man. "I bet the kid here doesn't even know anything about you. About what you did back then. Does he?"

"That has nothing to do with this! Let. Him. Go!"

"I don't think I will. You see, unlike you, I would never abandon him like you did. He'll be my fuck toy for as long as he lives," he said, swiping his tongue over my ear.

"Riku … help me …" I cried, his hand still in my pants, touching me.

"Get away from him, you bastard!" Riku yelled once again, dashing forward and whacking him with wood. The boy holding me screamed out in pain as the wood connected with his back. "I would hit you in the head, but it might hurt Sora," he explained, turning round to face us again.

"That fuckin' hurt!" Xaldin yelled, finally removing his hand from my jeans. I sighed in relief somewhere in the back of my mind, but I knew that I was far from safe. I watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Don' you dare! Fight me like a real man!" Riku yelled, figuring out what the other boy was planning on doing. I felt the blade against my neck, gently pressing in. I hissed out in pain as blood slowly bloomed around the sharp edge, and trickled down my neck. "That's low and you know it!" Riku snarled, gripping the wood tighter. I could tell he was worried about hurting me further if he attacked.

"You think that's low? Then try this," he said, and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. The wind was knocked out of me, and I tried desperately to breath. "I guess we'll just have to find each other some other time, love."

"Sora!" Riku screeched, jumping at the boy. I collapsed as the knife was removed, coughing and panting on the ground. Blood was pooling underneath me as the battle raged on, both Riku and Xaldin throwing punches at each other. I felt myself getting closer to fainting. But I couldn't. Or at least, not yet. I had to make sure Riku was okay.

I watched as a helpless observer as Xaldin grabbed for the knife, which had fallen out of his hand when Riku tackled him. I stared in utter horror as the knife once again flashed and was embedded into Riku's chest. As it was pulled out, it was now covered in two people's blood – Riku's and mine. His anguished cries rung through my ears, and I was helpless to do anything. Breathing heavily, Riku grappled for the knife as they rolled around on the ground in front of me, and I heard the gasp of someone as the knife was shoved into another person. The pair stopped moving, and I was shaking as I watched Xaldin slowly stand up with wobbly legs.

'No! Riku has to be okay!' I thought in a panic. My eyes grew wide when the black-haired boy suddenly fell over, the knife protruding from his back. I looked at Riku with shocked eyes, and found him lying on the ground, panting heavily.

"R-riku …" I whimpered out as I stood with shaky steps and made my way over to him. "Riku say something," I said as I collapsed next to him. "Riku …"

"Sora … are you okay?" he breathed out, grasping my hand.

"Don't ask about me! What about you? I have to get you to the hospital!" I cried, surprised at his concern.

"No … hospitals," he whispered forcefully.

"But – but your wounds," I protested, looking at the bloody gashes on his chest and arm. He might bleed to death …

"No … hospitals!" he said more forcefully, before closing eyes. "Please, Sora … no hospitals … unh … I feel so weak …" His grip on my hand relaxed and I immediately searched for a pulse. It was there; just weak and broken. What was I supposed to do? What?

_Yes, we're friends._

_You're welcome back anytime, Sora._

Minna! She wasn't too far … I just hoped I could make it. I weakly stood up, grasping Riku's hand. Using all of my strength, I heaved him onto my back, his weight overwhelming at first, and I stumbled. "Come on, Sora, you have to be strong for the both of us," I muttered, and took a step. Then another. And another. Before I knew it, I was slowly walking out of the alleyway and down the street. It seemed the journey to the large neighborhood was much longer and harder when you have a hole in your stomach and a dying companion on your back, but nevertheless, we made it. I sought out the house, and dragged us towards it. Collapsing in front of the door, I sat on my knees and weakly banged on the door.

"Please be home," I murmured, my hand falling back into my lap. Everything was hazy …

The door opened, and I heard the sharp, shocked cry of a little girl. "Sora…? Mommy! Help!"

"Help us … please …" I breathed out, and finally fell forward and passed out.

"Mommy help Sora …"

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**Hey, long time no see! Yes, I know I'm a horrible, horrible person for doing that to them. And also for making you wait for so long. See, the problem is, I've been really depressed. I just got a really mean email from someone, criticizing my writing. Now I'm _not_ going to start a email war, so I'm going to ignore it, but it still really hurt. I'm wondering whether or not writing is really worth it. Also, not to mention the fact that I'm questioning who I am to people and where I actually belong with my friends. They all seem so ... connected, and I feel left out. But I'm not here to gripe, or complain, so I'll stop now. Just thought you guys deserved an explanation. Laterz. 


	18. Life is a Picture Show

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**Life is a Picture Show**

**Disclaimer:** I hate these things. I don't own these lovely boys ... although I've been considering making room in meh closet ...

**Author's Notes:  
**Sorry for the long wait, everyone! After some serious consideration (I almost stopped writing), serious self doubting, and a near death experience, I'm back. There's some _very_ important notes at the bottome that I would like you to read. But otherwise ... on to the fic. Reviews, please?

**

* * *

**

_"Everyone hates you, Sora."_

I must be dead …

_"Sora, it's your fault everyone was murdered!"_

_"I wish you would die."_

This must be what hell is …

_"Leave us alone."_

_"Cutting yourself again? Pathetic. Why don't you just slit the big vein and get it over with? Come on, nobody will miss you."_

_"I hate you."_

It's when you're forced to face your past … and to repent for all your sins …

_"Sora, I hate you."_

…And all those you left behind.

_"**I love you.**"_

It's when you lose sight of the light within the dark.

"Sora, wake up, please," I heard someone whispering in my ear as I felt a hand tenderly stroking my hair. "You can't die. I know your wound was worse than mine were, but that's no reason to up and die! You're a fighter, Sora. Open your eyes, please …"

"Come on, Sora-chan, wake up!" a little voice called out, and I felt a small hand grip my own.

"Nmmmh," I groaned, slowly opening my sapphire depths. I blinked a couple of times, and looked around me. "Where are we?"

"You're at my house, silly," Minna said, smiling at me while she stood up. "Mama, Sora woke up!" There were footsteps running down the stairs, and I soon saw the kind woman who was Minna's mother.

"Finally, you're awake! I was getting worried," she fawned, pulling a chair next to the bedside.

"Where's Riku?" I asked sleepily, yawning gently.

"You're using him as a pillow," a deep voice from behind me scoffed, and I looked up into the aquamarine eyes of the boy whose chest I was laying against.

"Oh. Sorry, Riku," I mumbled, attempting to sit up and move off of him. I felt stabbing pain as soon as I did this, and cried out in pain as I fell backwards onto the older boy.

"Don't move, you goof!" Riku scolded, clutching me with his good arm. "That wound was crazy deep. You're lucky you're not dead! It was insane moving us with that wound!"

"But you were dying … I had to!" I retorted, the shock of pain from my stomach receding slowly. "It didn't matter if I died; nobody would miss me. But if you died lots of people would be sad," I murmured, leaning on the silver haired boy.

"Sora… don't say that," Riku reprimanded me.

"Come on, Minna," her mother said, grasping the hand of the younger girl. "We should let them have some alone time. Besides, we need to get some medicine," she said, walking up the stairs. "Sorry you guys are in the basement, there were no other open rooms."

"That's okay," I muttered, and she shut the door.

"Sora… don't you dare scare me like that again! I was so worried …"

"You shouldn't be worried about _me_," I told him, looking down at the sheets.

"Stop it. I'll worry about you if I bloody well want," he responded, squeezing me tighter.

"But why?" I asked, confusion and shock written all over my face. "Why do you care? Why did you get hurt because of me?" He got quiet for a minute before he answered.

"Because … because … because I like … being with you … When I'm around you … everything doesn't seem so … horrible," he told me, a faint blush creeping across his face. He refused to meet my eyes. "Because when I'm with you … I'm a better person."

"R-Riku …" I stammered, all words leaving my lips.

"I'm so sorry, Sora. So, so, sorry. I should have known better than to leave you on your own. This is my fault," he sobbed, trying desperately to hold back his tears.

"Riku … pl-please don't cry …" I begged, slowly turning in his arms so that we were face to face.

"Who – who said I was crying?" he choked out, swiping the back of his hand over his eyes. "I-I don't cry."

I smiled. "Of course not."

"But now you have to be honest with me, Sora," he sniffed. "Where did you get those?"

"Wh-what?"

"I know you know what I mean. Why do you have so many cuts? I know they can't all be from when he took you …" he said, as I noticed he was stroking my bare arm.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does! I'm tired of this. I'm tired of not knowing anything about you. I want to know why you're always so sad," he whined, looking me in the eyes. "Why aren't you ever happy?"

"I'm happy," I smiled, "See?"

"Then why do all of your smiles look so lonely? Tell me, please …"

"I – I suppose you deserve an explanation. But I – I'm scared. I'm really scared," I cried, burying myself in his chest.

"Scared of what?" he questioned me, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm afraid … that you won't like me once you know. I'm worried you'll abandon me when you learn who I am … _what_ I am… I don't want to be alone, anymore."

"Sora … I – I won't abandon you. You could never look bad in my eyes … I **_promise_** you, Sora," he said, not looking me in the eyes as I noticed a blush creep up on his face for the second time that night.

"R-really?"

"I wouldn't lie about this, Sora," he said with all seriousness, and I knew I could believe him.

"W-well … where should I start?" I questioned, pressing myself deeper into his chest.

"Try the beginning."  
"Okay … Well … I guess everything started with my mom. She wasn't very old, just out of high school. She was a struggling musician, I think. Well, it wasn't long till she met some questionable people … and, well, I happened. I wasn't very pretty, or very smart … but my mom loved me anyways. But … because my parents weren't married … I was an outcast. I grew up on a small island, not very rich, but very beautiful. I always had time to sit around … nobody ever came to play with me. I was alone, all the time.

"I don't remember much, just that I was teased and bullied a lot. My mother had grown very ill by then. She wasn't able to do anything but stay home all day and write music. We were growing desperate. That's when she met _him._ He saved us, me and my mom. They fell in love. They got married. I got lonely. Suddenly, it seemed like all her attention was spent on him, instead of me. I became depressed and started to not talk to anyone. This only made the teasing worse." I reminisced, tears threatening to break at my admissions. It hurt so much …

"It was around that time," I continued, "That I met him. My light within the dark. No matter what I do, I can't remember his name. It's like it's been erased from my memory. But anyways, he saved me. He protected me from the bullies, and the dangers around me. I remember one time he saved me from being mailed to some distant world!" I could feel Riku's shirt getting damp, but I continued anyways. "We were happy together. He was my best and only friend. I was about five at the time.

"We met when his father introduced me. He find me crying on the side of the road after being bullied a lot. We spent two years together, he and I. I remember we always used to hide from his dad, because it was fun. And … and now … I can't even remember his name!" I sobbed, trying desperately to get my emotions under control. He waited patiently for me to calm down, before continuing.

"Go on," he encouraged after some time, and I weakly smiled.

"I-it wasn't long after that, that everything went wrong. Next thing I knew, the village was being burned down. I rushed home to find my parents, but I found them asleep in their bed. It … it was then that he found me … he entered the room with a sword… And he slaughtered them! Cruelly, and without any remorse whatsoever. I was left trembling between my parent's bloody bodies, and he would have killed me, too, had someone not come in at just that moment. I heard a scream, and then he came back for me. I thought he was going to kill me, but instead he grabbed me, slung me over his shoulder, and took off outside. As we passed through the hallway, I saw one of the most horrifying scenes in my life. It was my friend … he had a hole in his stomach where the sword had stabbed him. He had given up his life for mine… when we both knew that his life was more valuable than mine. If only he had stayed home! Then his life would have been spared!" I broke down into sobs again as the haunting memories flooded my mind. Blood … so much blood …

I knew Riku's shirt was soaked by now, wet from my tears. But he didn't say a word about it, and for that I was truly grateful. When once again I had my emotions and mind back under my control, he nodded for me to continue.

"Well … as he was taking me outside, I saw others being captured, just like me. We were all thrown into the backs of trucks and drugged with chloroform. By the time we came to, we all had shackles around our ankles and wrists, and slave collars around our necks. We learned we were to be sold at a slave auction, and the man that had killed my parents bought me. He took me overseas, away from my small island, and away from any chance of freedom. I was brought to a large mansion, where I was forced to work, for about seven years. I was only just seven years old at the time.

"The things that happened to me were … unimaginable. Not only did he make me work, you know, scrubbing, washing, cleaning … but he also used me. He beat me when he was angry. He would whip me, kick me, hit me, cut me … anything he could do to inflict pain. But when he was frustrated, he would use me as a release. Make me give him blowjobs, touch him … you know. Yet he never entered me. He said it was below him to do so. It lowered my "price value" if he ever sold me," I said, ashamed of what had happened to me. I felt Riku stiffen beside me as the words left me, and I faintly wondered what was wrong. "Riku?"

"What happened then?" he gritted out between clenched teeth, and, confused, I continued.

"Umm … okay, well, after that, I started forgetting things. My name, my memories, my dreams … heck, I even forgot the sound of my own voice. Even the other slaves wouldn't talk to me, like they were better than me. They thought I was lucky that my master would take me aside and into private rooms. They thought that it was actually something good. Jealousy made them crazy. And I was alone again. Nobody to be with. But I couldn't believe that my friend was dead. It was the only thing that kept me sane. A lasting image engraved in my mind. I may have forgotten everything else – his name, my name … so many things. But I never forgot that image in my mind. I had to believe that he was alive.

"Nonetheless, the solitude was lonely and painful. After about two years, I fell and cut myself on a nearby rock. I saw the crimson, and was reminded that I was alive – after all, dead people couldn't bleed, could they? The blood fascinated me. After that, I started doing it more and more, every time I needed to be reminded of my humanity. It was a nasty habit, yet I couldn't break it. I still can't." I looked down at the markings all around my arm and wrists, and smiled. I guess I'm really something, huh?

"Five years later, he finally sold me. I guess I he finally grew tired of me. He sold me to a strip bar, and it was then that I made my decision. I ran away, taking with me some money "borrowed" from the cash register. I traveled on my own for awhile and eventually I came across that gang, the one that's been chasing me. They had just murdered someone, and I was the sole witness. They've been after me ever since. Not long after that, I met you. I wondered why you took me with you, just a half starved, ugly slave that didn't deserve to live. But you did anyways, and I'm truly grateful for that. Then, after that night … after you left … I was on my own again. Xaldin and the others caught me. He – he tried to rape me … but Aerith ended up saving me. I was in the hospital because of the beating I had gotten, and stayed there for about a week. I left soon afterwards, and on the way met Minna here. She had been missing for a week, and I brought her home. In the next town, I met you again. And, well, you know what happened after that," I concluded finally, snuggling into his tear soaked shirt.

"Sora …"

"And … now that you know what I am … you're going to leave me, right? Please, don't leave me. I … I don't want to be alone anymore! Please …" I gripped his shirt in a desperate plea. "Please!"

"Sora … I … I can't believe all that happened to you … I'm so sorry …" he pulled me closer to him, if that was possible. "I won't leave you, Sora."

"Riku …" I murmured softly, my head hidden within his warm chest. 'He's so kind …' "You're warm."

"And you're beautiful, Sora. You're not ugly, you're very beautiful. I'm sorry for ever leaving you in the first place. It was selfish of me, and you got hurt."

"It's okay. You're back now. That's all that matters."

"Sora … look at me," he muttered, and raised my face towards him. "No, it wasn't okay. But I'm going to make it up to you. You deserve better than me. But I'm glad that you chose me over Xaldin or someone. Just … promise me that you won't scare me like that again!"

"I promise …" I mumbled. I felt my face heat up and turn various shades of pink as I realized how close our faces were. Did he really want this? Did he really want to kiss _me_? My thoughts were cut off as his rose petal soft lips descended onto mine. It was a delicate kiss, the kind that young lovers give their beloved. His hand gripped my shoulder, while I grasped his arm, desperately clawing at the muscle. We stayed like that for a moment, before breaking the kiss. We stared at each other for an instant, before coming together again, this time more forceful and feverish. Gently, he pressed me into the bed as he pushed himself up more, his tongue tracing the outline of my lips. My mouth opened automatically, and the pink muscle dipped in and out, meeting my own tongue. My free hand gripped his shoulder, pressing him closer, while the other hand was trapped underneath the older boy. Unfortunately, breathing became a necessity, and he pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting us both.

He collapsed beside me on the bed, breathing a little faster than normal, but a satisfied look on his face. He looked at me and smirked. "You're blushing."

"I know that!" I exclaimed, looking away. 'What is this feeling I'm having? My heart is getting all hot and lonely …' I thought.

At just that moment the door opened, and Minna came skipping in with a paper bag in her hand. "Sora! Tadaima!"

"Hey, Minna. What you got there?"

"Medicine to make Sora-chan and Riku-chan feel better!" she yelled happily, her mother coming through the door. "Let's fix Sora, mommy!"

"Okay, okay. Come on, we have to get those shirts off," she ordered, coming over and helping me get the fabric off. Riku helped get it off before removing his own and lying back in the soft bed. She sat on the nearby stool as Minna climbed up on the foot of the bed, watching carefully. Opening the bag, she extracted a small glass bottle with a green paste inside. Setting it aside for a moment, she undid the bandages around my torso, revealing a large gash that had barely scabbed over, and was already breaking in places. Quickly unscrewing the top of the bottle, she grabbed a rag out of her pocket and dipped it in the minty smelling paste, brought it to the cut. She smeared it over it, and I hissed at the painful sensation.

"What is that stuff?" I gasped, as a burning sensation made the wound hurt. I felt a strong hand grip mine, and I squeezed it gratefully, relieving some of the pain.

"It's a paste I got from the hospital. It cleans the cut better than I can, and it helps it heal faster and without a huge scar. It looks like you have enough of those already." I looked away sheepishly, staring at the blankets next to me.

"How do you know this stuff?"

"I'm a part-time nurse. I'm on my vacation right now, so don't worry about anything. Just get better," she reassured us, setting the rag and bottle aside again. She rewrapped the bandages around me, and tied it off with a knot. Next, she moved over beside Riku, and treated the wounds on his arm and chest. He didn't say a word the entire time, just gripped my hand during the contact with the paste. After his bandages were wrapped once more, she put away the paste in a nearby cabinet, and told Minna to take the rag up to the sink. The little girl wrinkled her nose at the fowl smelling rag, and ran it upstairs.

"I think those should be healed in a couple days after a few more treatments with that. But really, I think you should go to the hospital and get things checked out …" I felt Riku grip my hand harder, and he stiffened. I looked over and his eyes had the same guarded expression as they did out in public. It hit me; Riku doesn't like strangers much.

"Umm … no hospitals," I said, since Riku had made it clear that he wasn't going to say anything or go to any hospitals.

"Fine," she said, exasperated, standing up. "Well, it's getting late. You two need your rest in order for that stuff to work. So good night," she sweetly said, turning off the light, leaving us in darkness, save for the window in the corner that let in a little of the moonlight. I felt Riku relax next to me, and his hand loosened, although it never left mine.

"Riku …" I murmured softly, "why won't you go to the hospital?"

"I don't like them. Bad experiences," he stated simply. I wanted to ask more, but then he said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh … okay …" I mumbled. I snuggled closer to the older boy, basking in the heat that he gave off. His lips somehow made their way to mine, and he gave me a soft, chaste kiss.

"Goodnight, Sora."

"Goodnight … Riku," I whispered, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**Yesh, yesh, they kissed! Twice! I hope that makes up for the long wait between chapters ...  
And now ... I'm going to bother you with a little story. The other day my friend asked where Sora got all the time to change his clothes in Kingdom Hearts 2. So I'm all like, "Well, when Riku comes into the room ..." You should have seen his face. It was hilarious.

**I also have two new fics out and I changed my profile _alot_!** One fic is a brand new story that I actually got help with from meh english teacher. I'd love to here what you guys think. It's called **Underneath This Smile.**

**Note to all of those who read the fic Silver Haired Savior**: **Diary of a Broken Boy** has been deleted, and in its place the sequel, **For an Angel to Cry** has been posted. Check it out, m'kay?


	19. Before the Blizzard Hits

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**Before the Blizzard Hits**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts... darn it. >

**Author's Notes:**  
So... I'm a little nervous about posting this so... feedback would be nice... This chapter is for all of those who wouldn't quit poking me until I wrote the next chapter...

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave **_today_**?" a worried voice asked, waking me from my slumber. 

"Yes. We have to get out of this and the next two towns, and out of the mountains before the blizzard hits in a couple days," Riku's strong voice answered.

"But why not just wait till the storm is over, and _then_ go? By then your injuries will have healed properly!"

"I … can't tell you that …"

"And what about Sora? Hmm? He's in no condition to be trekking over mountains right now," the voice scolded, and arms gripped me tighter.

"Sora will be … fine …" the silver haired boy replied, choosing his words carefully.

There was a sigh followed by, "Fine, just be … careful with him. I think he's seen more than any normal teen has …"

"I know." A scraping of chairs was heard as Minna's mother left, followed shortly by the shutting of a door. "You can open your eyes now, she's gone," Riku murmured, poking me in the arm.

"How did you know?" I asked, my sapphire eyes snapping open to gaze up at the older boy.

"Your breathing pattern changed," he stated simply, and I shrugged.

"Why do we have to get through the mountains so soon? Shouldn't we make sure _those_ are healed first?" I asked, pointing at the wounds on his body.

"It doesn't matter," he said, stoically avoiding my eyes.

"Umm … okay," I mumbled, gazing down at the sheets. Was it so much to ask for him to just trust me? I trust him …

"Hey." I looked up, surprised out of my thinking. "Don't look so gloomy. It's just something I don't want you to worry over, okay?" he told me, leaning down and kissing my cheek gently.

"So that wasn't a dream," I whispered, placing a hand on my cheek where his lips had touched me.

He snorted. "Of course it wasn't a dream, weirdo," he teased. "Come on. I want to leave. There should be enough time to make it to the next town before it gets late, and we can rent a hotel room. I think we can get through the small village at the base of the mountains tomorrow, and by then we should be at this town in the mountains. If we can get out of there by the next day, we should be okay …" Riku said, almost more to himself than me. He seemed kinda distant today.

"How do you know about a blizzard?" I asked, tilting my head like a puppy.

"Radio," he replied, pointing to the electrical device on the bedside table. "It said that it was supposed to hit in a couple days…"

"Oh," I answered, feeling my face heat up in a blush. "How long have you been up?"

"A couple hours. Why?"

"Just curious," I replied, staring off in random directions. Suddenly, a question I had been meaning to ask surfaced in my mind, and I figured that now was as good a time as any to ask it. "Hey… Riku?"

"Hm?"

"You know… Xaldin… did you… did you kill him? Is he… dead?"

"What's it matter, Sora? The guy's a rapist jerk whoi deserves to die," he said bitterly, glaring as his eyes took on a distant look. What it was, I couldn't tell.

"It does matter! I don't want you to be a murderer, even if it _was_ for me!" I gripped at his arm, forcing him to look at me. When our eyes met, I could see them become less harsh, but they still held a slightly guarded look. "Riku…"

"Come on, let's get ready," he sighed, shrugging off my hand. "We're going to be leaving soon."

I looked down. "Fine." I slowly stood from the bed, ignoring the pains from my stomach wounds. I found my bag on the floor next to my side of the bed and snatched it up. Rummaging inside, I extracted my other set of clothes. They were dirty, but wearable. 'Next time we have a chance, we'll have to wash our clothes.' I changed my shirt, still body conscious as ever, but Riku never looked my way. He was busy changing himself. I quickly pulled on the other pair of jeans before he had finished, and sat down on the wrinkled sheets.

Why did Riku want to get out of the mountains? Why did he hide everything from me? I trusted him with my story… didn't he trust me? I glanced over at him and watched as he picked up his bag. He winced as the straps pressed against his wounded arm. 'He's only hurting himself,' I thought.

"You ready?" he asked me. I nodded and he gestured for me to come follow him as he headed up the stairs. At the top, I looked around in amazement at the splendor around me, and my mouth fell open. "Close your mouth. We're not staying."

"I-I know…" I replied sullenly, shattering my amazement. I glared at his back, before finding the familiar little girl and her mother. "I… guess we're leaving now…"

"Aww, why does Sora-kun have to go?" whined Minna, gripping onto my waist and looking at her mother.

"He has somewhere he has to be. Come on, Minna," she said softly, reaching a hand out towards the young girl, who took it and held on.

"Sora." I looked at Riku at the sound of my name, and trudged over to him.

"Good bye Minna. Take care," I said, smiling down at the girl. I watched as Riku opened the front door and stepped out, waiting for me to follow. "Bye…" I hurried over to Riku's side, and looked one last time at their sad eyes and shut the door behind me. I walked with Riku down the sidewalk towards the exit of the neighborhood, the entire time lost in silence.

Finally, he sighed. "If you want to stay with them so bad, go." I was surprised at the statement. "I'm not in the business of forcing people to do things they really don't want to do."

"Wh-what? Why would I leave?" I grasped his hand. "You're the only thing I have."

"Then why are you so sad?" We turned the corner and arrived in the park, right on the edge of town.

"She was just worried about us. It's kind of her job, isn't it? And why won't you tell me why you want to get out of the mountains? I trust you!" It felt weird getting all of my worries of my chest at once – I was used to keeping them all bottled up inside.

"It's none of her business what we do. And it's not that I don't trust you, I just don't want you to worry about it. It would scare you, and I don't want that. Okay?"

"Oh…Okay…" I still felt a little let down that he wouldn't tell me, but at least now I knew why.

"Hey." I looked up into his eyes. "Don't be so sad. You shine your best when you smile." I felt his lips meet mine for a brief moment before he pulled me along with him. I realized that his hand had never left mine, and I blushed.

After a while of traveling we were halfway to the next town. I looked around us in fascination as my eyes took in the colors of the changing leaves. Everything was starting to get colder as we traveled on. I had noticed after awhile that we were trekking up a continuous hill – we had reached the mountains.

The sun began to sink lower in the sky, and I briefly wondered if we would really reach the next town before nightfall. If we didn't, it would force us to sleep outside in the cold. "Look," Riku said, and in the distance I saw the lights of the town ahead of us. By the time I reached it, it was near nightfall, and we hurried to find a hotel.

We checked in and got a room with two separate beds, both agreeing that after spending two days right next to each other that we needed some space. I set my stuff next to my bed, and pulled out my pills as I waited for Riku to come out of the shower. I stared at the ceiling, bored, while my hands fidgeted with the sheets. I soon heard the tell-tale sound of the bathroom door opening, and I glanced up to see a towel wrapped around his waist. I blushed again and looked away, standing up to leave. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, letting the warm mist from the previous shower inside surround me completely. I sighed and switched on the water, letting the liquid flow into the ceramic basin.

I dropped my clothes on the floor, and stepped in, washing off the sweat, dirt, and grime that had accumulated on my body. I quickly rinsed my hair, the scent of the cinnamon shampoo and conditioner filling my senses. Sighing and closing my eyes, I relaxed on the side of the wall, surprisingly cold even in the hot shower.

"Riku…" I murmured nearly silently, and felt my heart tug. Why did just thinking about him make my heart hurt so and his kisses make my hurt flutter? And why did his hand in mine make my stomach feel like drunken butterflies were flying around inside?

Lazily, a hand gently traced the scar on my stomach, and I sighed. I shut off the water, the flow stopping abruptly before stepping out and drying myself off with the soft towel. Dressing in my dirty clothes, I pulled the orange canister of pills out of my pocket. I put two in my mouth and drank from the sink, not being able to find a cup anywhere around me. I looked at the bottle and sighed. There were only two left. Soon, I would have to figure out a way to get more without Riku finding out… I didn't want him to see me like this… I realized it had been a long time since I'd last taken them. I was surprised that something hadn't happened yet.

Eventually, I stepped out into the room, turning the light off behind me with a soft flick. The scent of the peppermint salve invaded my senses, and I noticed Riku on his bed with the jar beside him. "Hey. Lay down and let me put this stuff on you," he said, sitting up and grabbing the nearly empty container.

"Umm… okay…" I mumbled my face heating up as I trotted over to my bed and laid down next to Riku. The feeling of his hand gliding over my stomach as he pushed the shirt up made me shiver delightfully and I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush. My eyes never left him as he pulled the shirt up and over my head and arms, his eyes sliding over my scarred skin. His features softened, and I felt fingers caressing one of my older scars, following the length across my chest. "What are you doing?" I really didn't want him to see. See what a wreck I really was. See how weak I truly had become.

"You… you got these from when you were a slave, didn't you…?" Eyes scanned my battered body more, his soft skin stroking my own up and down. "…That bastard…"

"Riku…?" I asked. Why did he seem so angry? It wasn't like it was his fault that this happened to me…

With a sigh he opened the jar, scooping out a glob onto his fingers before pasting it onto my skin. I sighed contentedly, and relaxed against the bed. For some reason Riku seemed to have a calming effect on me – For once, I felt completely safe.

"Why?" I finally managed out.

"'Why' what?" he replied solemnly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He was so unlike anyone I had met since I was seven…

"We've been over this. Because we're friends." He finished off the last of the paste and dropped the now empty container into the trash. I replaced my shirt over my chest, sliding the long sleeves over my arms.

"But… do friends do… the kind of stuff that we do? Do a lot of friends kiss each other?" I watched as he walked over to his own bed and sat down.

"Well… I guess not a lot of them do, but… we're different from them. We're the kind of friends that people forget exist. So we have to stick together, or we'll never survive."

"But… are you sure you want to stay with me?" I asked, pushing myself up onto my elbows for a better view.

"Sora, please don't ask questions like that. If you bothered me, I would have left you a long time ago. I don't tend to stick around people I don't like." Laying down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, he seemed to get lost in his own thoughts. "Hey, Sora… where did you get those cuts on your arms…? They don't look like something he could have given you. They're fresh. Really fresh."

My eyes widened at the question. I had forgotten to hide them… I gulped. There was no use lying now. "I… I gave them to myself… not long ago… I didn't think you cared… I'm sorry…"

"Sora! How could you think I didn't care?" Riku scolded, sitting up suddenly and looking at me. "Look… listen. Please… don't do that to yourself anymore. Don't destroy yourself more than what's been done. You don't deserve that kind of punishment, and I'm not just going to stand by and watch."

"But…" Why didn't he understand? I needed it. It's what I needed to live, to keep me sane. To tell me that I'm alive… human… It was addicting, and I just couldn't stop.

"No buts, Sora. You have to stop!" The look in his eyes was painful, but it wouldn't get me to stop. I figured that it was probably better to humor him.

"…Fine… I will. I'll stop." I finally said, admitting false defeat. There was no chance of me quitting anytime soon, though.

"Good." The silver-haired teen stood up and sat down next to me, the mattress shifting under his weight. "I just want you to be safe and healthy, but that won't happen if you keep doing this to yourself." He leaned down and planted his lips on mine, and held he them there for a long time before pulling away. I blushed and looked away as he smirked. "Get some rest, Sora. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." He switched off the lamp on the table returned to his own bed, laying down for some rest.

Sitting in the silence, it was a long while before I could be sure that Riku was asleep. Quietly grabbing my bag after checking to make sure his breathing was soft and even, I tenderly reached a hand in and pulled out my oldest friend. 'Once more, for old time's sake,' I thought, and slid the sharp edge over my skin, relishing in the soft pain that came with it. I didn't cut too deep. In fact, it was so light that the mark scabbed over almost immediately. But it was enough. I stood and washed the remainders of my blood on the knife in the sink, along with the mess on my arms, and tucked the knife back into my bag. I looked over at the form of the slumbering boy and the sheets as they rose and fell with his soft breathing.

"You know… whoever it is you're looking for is… really lucky…" I muttered, before drifting off into dreamland.

The next morning I woke to someone shaking me on the shoulder. "Come on Sora, wake up. We have to get moving. We slept too long."

"Huh?" I exclaimed, sitting up in surprise. "What do you mean 'we slept too long'?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like. We overslept, and now I don't know if we'll make it before the blizzard hits. It's mid-morning. Get up."

Grumbling to myself about having to wake up so suddenly, I disentangled the now ruined sheets from around my torso and ran a tired hand through my mass of spiky brunet locks. Making sure that my sleeves covered my arms, I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, wincing as it made contact with my back. A quick glance at Riku told me that he was waiting for me, his bag on his back and wearing a hoodie. I flashed him a small smile, and that was the only signal he needed He headed straight for the door and flung it open. I forced my sore muscles to follow him, trekking out of the hotel and into the slightly chilly air.

Before we left the small, dilapidated town, we stopped by what looked like a crumbling convenience store and bought some chips before we started on our trip farther up the mountain.

The trip was rather uneventful. I debated time and time again whether I should ask Riku about his past or not… always ending in the latter. Every time I thought about it, it felt like prying to me. And it wasn't that I didn't want to know, because I really, truly did, but I just couldn't find the courage to do it. It felt like we were worlds apart, and nothing would fill the gap between us. I simply didn't know what to do.

I had noticed that my pace was quicker – Riku no longer had to continuously tell me that I was being too slow, or to speed up. It was either that, or he had gotten slower. Either way, we made quick time through the next town and we stayed for barely ten minutes before heading onto the next. I couldn't really blame him for wanting to press on; this town was worse off than the one we had stayed at last night.

It was nearly dark by the time we reached the last town in the mountains. After this one, there weren't any for a long time. This was the top of the peak, and for some place as isolated as this was, this town seemed amazing in the fading light. Despite the cold and snow, the town had somehow managed to keep the buildings looking clean, the pathways clear, and lanterns lit. There was a wooden fence surrounding the mass of the town, protecting it from the wild animals. It was like a fairy tale land compared to all of the other places we had been, but of course, not all fairy tales have happy endings.

"Riku cursed under his breath, and I looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" I asked, worried by his sudden outburst. "Is something wrong?"

"Look." Snow was starting to fall, heavy and thick. But it could only mean one thing – the blizzard had already hit. That meant we would probably have to stay here.

"Wh-what should we do? Should we go ahead and leave? Or should we stay here?" I looked at him for answers, but he seemed just as lost as I was.

"I… I don't know. I honestly don't know." He bit his lip and looked around in a panic. As he tried to make a decision, I looked up once again. The flakes were falling faster now, and they seemed to be getting even bigger. The blizzard was hitting, hard and fast. A fat shred of ice floated down and landed on my face as a cold breeze blew by. Shivers racked my body and I wrapped my arms around myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me from where I stood. Warm arms wrapped around me as the body pressed against mine.

"Riku?"

"It would be a fool's errand to try and go out there now. I guess… we'll just have to stay here. Come on," he murmured, grabbing my hand and tugging me towards a long building in the distance. I could tell, as we got closer, that it was a rather large hotel. The windows were boarded up against the oncoming storm and the door was the same. There seemed to only be two floors, judging by the amounts of windows on the outside.

We arrived in short time and he wrenched the heavy door open. How he managed to do it was beyond me. Once we entered the warm hotel, I immediately started taking in our new surroundings. There was a large fireplace in the lobby, surrounded by dozens of wooden chairs and tables, each lit by a candle. A spiral staircase led to the second floor and the check-in desk was tucked away in a cozy corner, away from the door. People milled about, lost in conversations. There seemed to be a lot of people here… I found it kind of odd. How could Riku have not wanted to stay here? It looked so… homey.

"On second thought… why don't we try leaving?" I heard him mutter beside me.

"R-Riku…!" a voice rang out from somewhere in the crowd, and a young boy with wide eyes separated himself from the crowd. I figured it was probably just another one of his friends. "I-is it r-really you?" The awestruck boy came closer, and I glanced up at Riku. To my surprise, he looked confused. Wait…Didn't he know this kid? He stood in front of him and placed a hand on silver haired boy's face as if checking to see if he was real. "I-it really is you…not an illusion… I looked for you… for so long." Suddenly the boy broke down in sobs, slumping on the ground in front of the baffled boy and wrapping his arms tightly around Riku's legs. Tears were streaming down his face faster than leaves in a rushing river. Who was this kid? "I've missed you, Riku. Life's been unbearable without you… Without my best friend."

_What?_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**Reviews, ne? I already have the next chapter done... 


	20. A Heart to Die for: Part 1

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**A Heart to Die for: Part 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts... ((cries in corner)) Nor do I own the song "Missing" by Evanescence. If you've never heard it, there's a link to the song inmy profile, otherwise you can find it on YouTube.

**Author's Notes:  
**So, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all of the loverly reviews! Thanks to Torrina for helping me edit this chapter and the last...

* * *

"Riku…who is this?" I asked, astonished at the blond boy before me clutching on to my silver-haired companion with a death grip. 

"I'm…not sure myself, Sora…" he replied, surprise clear on his face at the spiky haired boy at his feet.

"You can't be serious! It's me! Roxas!" he cried, falling back and looking up into Riku's confused aquamarine eyes. "We were best friends when we were little! He… he took us away from each other… but I've found you! I've finally found you!" he sobbed, burying his face once again in Riku's legs. "I've missed you…"

"R-Roxas?" he asked, bending down and nervously wrapping his arms around the boy. "Are… are you really the one I've been looking for?"

"Riku… I've looked for you for so long…"

Meanwhile, I stood there, completely and utterly stunned. Was this the boy that Riku had been searching for all this time? Was this the boy that Riku had spent half of his life trying to find? Was this boy… my replacement?

"Roxas… I… I've searched for you…" Riku replied with bright eyes, returning the hug securely now that he had overcome his initial shock. Were those… _tears_ I saw? Riku was… crying?

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you…"

"Uhh… sorry to interrupt," I finally interjected, causing the two to break apart in order to look at me, "but shouldn't we be going before the storm gets worse?" My own actions confused me; I didn't know why I said that. Maybe it was because I was worried about this boy stealing Riku?

"Riku… who's this?" the boy "Roxas" asked with his arms still locked around the older boy. "You… didn't replace me with a cheap copy, did you?" He gazed up at the silver-haired teen, sapphire eyes still full of tears. I couldn't help but notice how similar their color was to my own. Then his words registered in my mind.

'Who is he calling a replacement?' I thought. 'I was with Riku before he even came along!'

"N-no, I didn't replace you. Roxas, this is Sora," he said awkwardly, introducing the two of us as his hand swiped across his eyes.

"R-Riku, we have to go!" I insisted, nervously tugging on my sleeves. I wondered...What if Riku chose to stay with this boy instead of me?

"Wait, you mean you're planning on going _tonight_? The blizzard will hit any minute now! You should stay here!"

"Actually, we really should go…"

"You… want to leave already? But…we just found each other! Riku… Please stay here! I… I don't want to lose you again!" he cried, hugging the tall teen tightly and looking up at him with forlorn eyes. Damn, this kid was good.

"I… I guess we could stay…" Riku finally said after a long pause. "Just until the storm passes. That okay with you, Sora?"

I felt my heart sink. "Sure! It's fine!" I said, trying my best to look cheerful, faking a smile in the process. "You were the one who wanted to go out anyways. I guess… we should go up and rent a room together?"

"Why?" Roxas asked innocently. My smile faltered.

"We… always get rooms together…" I trailed off as I noticed his eyes light up.

"Well, Riku could stay with me! We haven't seen each other in so long, and…it'll be nice to catch up on what we've missed… Would you mind, Siru?"

"It's 'Sora'. And no, I… I guess I don't mind… I mean, you two were best friends a long time ago, right? I don't have any right to come between you now that you've finally found each other."

"Sora…"

"No, really; it's fine. I'll just rent a room by myself. Go ahead!" I said, feeling tears pricking the back of my eyes and making my throat feel clammy. I walked past them towards the check-in desk, both to reassure them of my decision and to keep them from noticing that I was about to cry.

"Okay… so where's your room?" came Riku's voice behind me, and Roxas didn't waste any time in leading him off.

"Sir, are you okay?" the lady at the receptionist's desk asked. I nodded.

"I just need a room for one," I told her, and watched as she handed me a room key. I took some money out of my bag and watched as she typed some numbers into a computer.

"Here," she said, holding out the key as I handed her the money. "You know, you should smile more. You never know who's gonna fall in love with it." She winked.

"Thanks," I said, forcing cheerfulness into my voice. I pocketed the key and headed for the creaky wooden stairs that led to the rooms upstairs. As quietly as I could, I climbed the worn steps and entered the main hallway. I searched for the door with the correct room number, and finally found it at the end of the hall.

As I walked down the hallway, one of the doors started to swing open. I slowed down, but didn't stop as two familiar boys, one with spikes of golden blond hair and the other with silver came into view. I put on another fake smile as I passed, glancing at Roxas who was currently hanging off of Riku's arm with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, Riku… Roxas…" I figured I should probably get used to the name. That is, if they even wanted me hanging around them after the blizzard passed.

"Sora… you okay?" Riku asked, concern filling his eyes at the sight of me.

"Oh… I'm fine." I continued walking past before he could say another word.

"Come on, Riku, let's _go_," I heard Roxas whine.

"Okay, okay…"

I opened the door to the room at the end of the hall and paused in the doorway. Glancing back down the hall, I watched the two friends disappear down the stairs towards the common room. I sighed and stepped all the way inside, shutting the door behind me. I let my bag drop to the floor as I walked forward and fell face first into the welcoming bed.

Everything was quiet.

Too quiet.

Using my arms to push myself back onto my feet, I picked up my bag and trudged over to the bathroom. I figured that since Riku and I had temporarily gone our separate ways, he wouldn't notice if I did anything stupid. I opened the door and slumped against the cold, tile wall like I had so many times before. I looked in the mirror at my almost expressionless eyes, before sliding all the way down to the floor. The only emotions I had seen in my clouded, cerulean orbs were hopelessness and despair.

I hung my head and rolled back the sleeve, exposing the pale skin underneath. I ran a hand across the recent scabs, feeling the now bumpy scratches. "Why do I do this to myself again?" I murmured as I dug my fingernails into my skin. I released a sigh and dragged my bag in front of me, reaching inside for my knife. I stared at the sharp edge, the blade stained in my own blood. I placed it on my skin, pressed down gently and watched as the crimson blossomed all around it like a deadly flower. It was then that somebody knocked on the door. I jumped as I was yanked suddenly out of a pain- induced stupor, causing me to cut myself deeper than I had intended to. I muttered a small string of curses under my breath as the blood started to run down my arm.

The knocking came again and I heard a familiar voice. "Sora? Is everything okay?" My eyes widened and I hurriedly yanked down the sleeve of my shirt, hissing as the fabric rubbed across the wound. I winced as I noticed it soaking through. I jumped up and bolted across the room, barely realizing it as I opened the door while simultaneously hiding my bloody arm behind my back.  
"Hey, Riku," I said in as cheerful a voice as I could muster, given the circumstances. He looked a little guilty, and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Sora... is everything all right? I mean, you didn't look very good when I saw you in the hall. Are you sure you're okay with me staying with Roxas?"

"Oh...! I'm fine, Riku," I replied with a smile. I could feel blood running down my arm and pooling in my hand.

"Really?"

"You shouldn't have to worry about me. I'm not important enough." I smiled and quickly closed the door, leaning against it once it had shut all the way. I brought my hand up and started at it in amazement. So much blood... I could see splatters on the wood where I had been standing.

"Sora! Sora, let me in! Why do you always say stuff like that? You're important to me! Please, open up! Sora!" he yelled, banging on the door. The vibrations resounded through my back and echoed around the near-empty room. But I refused to open the door. I couldn't let him see me like this... Not after I had promised I would stop. "Sora!" He sounded desperate, pain lacing his words. But I couldn't let him in. He was better off being out with Roxas. The banging became weaker and weaker, and before long, he gave up. "Fine, Sora, don't let me in. Just... remember... you're important to me... Can't you see that? Is it really such a bad thing?"

As I heard his footsteps disappear down the hall, I sighed wistfully and hung my head as my body slumped down the door. I was hopeless. Yes, it was a bad thing for Riku to even be around me. Ansem was still out there, and who knew what would happen when he found me? What would he do to Riku? I couldn't let him get hurt because of me. I just… couldn't.

Standing up, I stumbled over to the bathroom and fished around in my bag for the first aid kit I knew was there. Lazily dragging the box out, I found the gauze and dragged myself over to the sink. I had to rinse off the blood before I put on the bandage. I let out a sad sigh as I watched the liquid disappear down the sink.. When the cut was clean, I wrapped the bandage tightly around my wrist, and I tried not to notice how quickly the white material turned crimson. I figured I should probably change my shirt, considering the one I was wearing was stained with blood.

In under a minute, I was ready to go. My injured wrist ached under the bandage, but I did everything I could to ignore it. I sighed and left the room, carefully creeping back down the creaky stairs. Glancing around the lobby, it wasn't long before I spotted them; the boy's blond spikes shimmered with the glare of the fire, making it seem as if his hair was made of the substance. Riku had his back to me, and he slouched in his chair as he stirred the contents of a ceramic coffee cup with a small stir stick. I slowly snuck past, hoping not to bring any attention to myself. Suddenly, Roxas looked up, stared me straight in the eye, and… went right back to talking to Riku. I willed my now frozen body to move, and eventually, I started to take little steps.

I selected a secluded spot next to the fire on a large leather couch that seemed big enough to swallow me whole. I sighed once again and stared at the flickering embers. It was an entrancing sight, and I lost myself in it before I felt the couch sink as someone else sat on it. I looked over in surprise and noticed bright red hair.

"Y-you!" I exclaimed, recognizing the boy from the gang. He was simply staring into the fire, similar to the way I had been before.

"My name isn't 'you', you know," he responded, never taking his eyes off of the fire. "The name is Axel. Got it memorized?"

"A-Axel… what are you doing here?" I asked, pressing myself against the end of the couch in as small a ball as I could muster.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you… it's just that you look so much like him…" he trailed off, fascinated by the fire. I watched as he reached out a gloved hand and played with the flames, teasing them in places.

"Won't you get burned doing that?" I asked, thoroughly confused as to why he was here. What did he want with me, anyway?

He smirked. "That's what _he_ always asks, too." For the first time he looked up at me, and in the emerald depths I saw emotions I knew all too well. Pain, grief, and overwhelming sadness. "You know, everything I've ever done was for him…"

"Who?" I inquired, gradually becoming interested as I stared at the red-head.

Pointing, he replied, "Him. Roxas."

"Roxas? Why?"

"Well… I guess it all started when I first met him… it was only a year ago, but… ever since then, I've been obsessed. I couldn't get him out of my head. He just kept me thinking, 'I've got to have him.' But… he's never returned my feelings. Not once. An occasional smile, an even rarer laugh, but he just… doesn't love me the way I love him. And ever since he met that man, he's been more distant than ever. And when he finally found Riku, I knew that was the end. I've lost. I'm beaten. So here I sit. I'll always watch over him, even if it is from the shadows." Sadly smiling he looked down into his lap.

"Who… what man?" I asked, tilting my head at the teen next to me.

"Sorry. Top secret. But, I have one little piece of advice for you…forget about that Riku kid. If you don't, you'll only end up hurting yourself." With that, he stood up, and he walked past Riku and Roxas' table, giving both boys a rather gloomy look.

What did he mean when he said that? Did he mean that Riku would stay with Roxas? Or that Riku would forget me? But he said he cared about me… did he really mean it? I watched as the two stared at each other. Riku seemed happier than he had ever been with me… and all of a sudden, a depressing thought descended upon me.

'Riku… doesn't need me, not anymore.' I suppressed a sob and stood up, leaving the comfort of the warm fire. It didn't matter; I didn't feel the warmth anyways. With a heavy heart I paused at the bottom of the spiral staircase and looked back at the two. I saw them holding hands, and I had to suppress another wave of tears. I knew now, more than ever, that what I was doing was for the better. I would finally be out of his life – he had Roxas now. I was no longer needed by anyone.

It didn't take me long to reach my room. In fact, I hardly remembered walking towards it. I was too busy concentrating on the pit in bottom of my stomach. It felt like a void had opened up. And now my heart felt so lonely and sad. The faint sound of the door shutting behind me brought me out of my haze, and I collapsed on the wooden floor.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe what I was doing was stupid…

"No one needs you, Sora," I reminded myself, swiping my hands across my face, clearing the threatening tears. "You're all alone, now." I dragged my bag closer and reached in for the only thing I needed. The only thing that had been with me since the beginning. I hid the sharp knife in my pocket and stood up, blearily looking around for some paper and a pencil. I don't know why I felt the urge to write a note to him… it just felt like the right thing to do. Eventually finding a pad of paper and a pen in the drawer, I sat down on the bed to write my final words.

"**Hey, Riku,**" I began, but decided that was too informal. I scratched it out and in its place wrote, "**Dear Riku.**" In the next lines, I spilled my heart out, staining the page with tears. By the time I finished, it looked like this:

**Dear Riku,**

**By the time you find this letter, I'll already be gone. Gone in which way, I do not know. All the time with you was… wonderful. I don't think I had ever been happier in my life. And because of that, I'm afraid that I must go. You've given me so much joy in the few days I've spent with you, that now it's time that I repay you. I realize that your life will be happier with Roxas, not me. He was your best friend before, right? I hope that you'll be happy with the life you've chosen. Please, forgive me, then forget me, for I'm not worthy of your precious memories. All you have is all you need, and I'm definitely not something of consequence. Live and be happy; that's all I want for you. Goodbye, Riku.**

**Sora**

Unable to stop the tears any longer, I let them flow freely down my face like a cascading waterfall. I laid the note on the bed, and took one last look around before exiting the room, leaving the door behind me unlocked. I crept down the silent halls and descended the staircase, willing the tears to stop. By the time I reached the bottom, the flow had already ceased to exist. I snuck my way to the door, keeping my eye on the concierge. As soon as she looked down I cracked the door open and stole one last glance at Riku before slipping out. It didn't matter; they wouldn't miss me, anyways.

_**Please, please, forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
and barely conscious you'll say to no one:  
Isn't something missing?**_

I shivered. It was so cold out. But that wouldn't keep me from my plan. I wouldn't let such a little thing as temperature keep me from trying to go on alone. I mean, if Riku caught me, I wouldn't have a chance. He'd obviously try to stop me.

The flakes came down in fierce flurries, swirling past my face and falling to the frozen ground. The drifts already reached past my ankles, even though it had only started snowing a couple hours ago. Another round of shivers wracked my body and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around myself in a vain attempt to keep warm. Teeth chattering, body shaking, I took my first step out into the wild, unpredictable storm, mind set on continuing forward. Through the flakes I could see the exit of the town. Now all I had to do was get there.

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? **_

One step. Then another. It was a maddeningly slow pace, but there was no humanly possible way for me to go any faster than I already was. The frozen droplets were starting to soak through my clothes and I could feel the cold cut through me sharper than any knife. I shivered constantly as more flakes landed on my pale face. The ice melted as it came into contact with my skin, but my hair and eyelashes were soon covered in the substance. I looked up briefly, only to realize thatI was only half way there.

A regretful sigh escaped my lips as I attempted to go faster, desperate to get out before someone noticed I was gone. I no longer knew what I was doing. I wasn't thinking any longer about what was good or smart for me. It felt as if a dark cloud had fallen over my mind, and it blocked out any intelligent thoughts I might have.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you loved me  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me? **_

Eventually, I reached the gate. I looked back at the path was and found that my footprints were already starting to fill in. Good. Now Riku wouldn't be able to find me. Nor could anyone else, for that matter. I pressed forward, heading for the slope just past the town before the mountain steeped down and into the land below.

My thoughts wandered back to Riku. I was sure he was happy, considering he had his best friend with him now. Roxas would be able to fill the void in his life. I'm probably the last thing on his mind right now, and it won't take long for him to forget that I ever existed. I felt the tears start up again, but this time I didn't bother suppressing them. It's not like anybody could see, right?

_**Please, please, forgive me  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? **_

I stumbled my way through the snow. It was waist-high out here, and every step was a struggle against the sheer volumes of cold flakes. I could feel my muscles straining with each movement; the sub-zero temperatures and the melting snow were causing them to stiffen.

"Be happy, Riku…" I whispered hoarsely, tears streaming down my face only to be frozen like perfect little ice drops on my face. That was when the coughing began.

Violent tremors shook my body and I collapsed into the freezing snow. Cold… So cold…

Struggling to my feet, I turned and looked back. The town looked so diminutive from here… I could hardly believe my eyes. It hadn't dawned upon me that I had gone very far… but here I was. Hopefully he wouldn't find me now…

I started coughing again and in an instant I was back on the ground, lost amidst the fallen snow. And with a whimper, I used my numb arms to push myself off the ground…

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you loved me  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

…Except this time, I couldn't get up. No matter how hard I struggled, I simply couldn't lift my own weight. And it was then that I finally realized… I was going to die out here.

"N-no…" I simpered, rolling onto my back and staring at the bleak clouds above me. I could tell that it was night time by the darkness of the clouds. "Is this really the end?" My body was so numb…

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the sharp metal knife, and before long, blood was spurting out of my arms. The bloody bandage lay beside me, strangely contrasting with the snow, and I watched as it blew away. I had cut too deep… blood was everywhere. Yet I couldn't feel a thing. _Nothing_. This was really going to be my resting place.

_**And if I'll bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.**_

Crimson snow. That was all I could see. Pure white tainted by my dirty blood. Everything that I came into contact with became tainted. Tainted by my blood. Tainted by my sins. Tainted by my past. At least with my death, nothing else could be ruined by my impure life.

_**  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there.  
Isn't something missing,  
Isn't something...? **_

I felt so weary… I simply could not hold my eyes open a moment longer. I let them fall shut with a whimper. "Goodbye… Riku…" I murmured before another fit of coughing took over. By the time it subsided, I was too far gone. I couldn't feel anything, anymore. The snow was slowly starting to pile around me and over me… soon, I would be completely covered.

_Crunch. Crunch._

It sounded like something was getting closer, though I knew that was absurd. Nobody would be out in a storm like this. It was my mind playing tricks on me. That was all. Until… something, or I suppose some_one_, spoke…

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you loved me  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

"Sora."

"Go away… you don't need me anymore. I'm going to die out here. Live for yourself." The words were choked out painfully. I didn't want to feel anything, not anymore. "Just let me disappear. I'm gonna die…"

"Then I'll die with you." Snow rustled beside me, and I felt arms drawing me closer to a warm body. "I can't imagine life without you, Sora. I won't let you die alone." I shifted so that I was facing him.

"Why are you doing this? Shouldn't you be with… him?"

"He's not the boy I thought he was. And it didn't take me long to realize that… And even if he _was_ the boy I knew from so long ago… he could never replace you in my heart. Why, Sora? Why did you run away and do this to yourself?"

"Because… I got scared. Scared of being alone… scared of being rejected… scared of losing you. So I did what I always did. I ran away. Somewhere in my heart I figure that if I run away I can get away from it all, but… all of the things that I try to get away from only end up catching up with me that much sooner."

"Sora… we can't run away forever. We can't run away because it will always come back to get us. I learned that the hard way. Don't put yourself through the same thing. I finally realized, though it took me so long to do so, that I actually had something that I wanted to stay with. You."

"Well… not anymore. We're going to die out here, aren't we? This is it. This has to be the end."

"Don't talk like that."

"But it's true. We —"

"Then we'll die together. I don't care what happens. With you I could face the deepest pits of Hell."

"I didn't know you were such a poet," I commented. I felt as if I were floating… my whole body had gone numb.

"There are a lot of things that people don't know about me," he replied solemnly, an elegant smile gracing his lips.

"There's so much I want to know about you. Who you are… where you're from… I'd like to line the pieces up… together." My eyes fell shut, laden with ice crystals formed by my own tears. I felt loss in the abyss.

"I look forward to it, Sora… I-I love you." I felt lips pressed against mine in a desperate kiss, and I blacked out.

_Are we_…_ really going to die_, _Riku? Somebody_…_ help_…

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**And you all thought the last cliffie was bad... 


	21. A Heart to Die For: Part 2

**Flee From Our Troubles**

**A Heart to Die For: Part 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But I'm getting Final Mix!

**Author's Notes:**  
Sorry this took so long. Dx I had a lot of family issues/school issues which took priority over writing. But things are getting better, so I have more time to write... Enjoy!

* * *

"Sora…" It was a female voice.

_No more_...

"Come on, Sora…" So familiar…

_I'm_…_ too tired. Just too tired. I can't do it anymore. I don't_...

"Sora… Is that really what you want? What about… _him_?" Mother?

_What_... _what about him? You mean the boy from when I was little? That 'him'? I_… _I don't know_…_ I'm not even sure if he's still alive anymore_…

"You know, he just might be closer than you think…"

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Just… think about it, okay? Right now… you have a choice."

_Choice?_

"Now is the time to choose… do you really want to give up? Die, and be free of pain, or live, and fight your sorrow. Now is the time to shape your story. Your fate is in your hands."

_I don't know_…_ Nobody would miss me._

"Are you so sure? What about Riku?"

_He doesn't need me anymore. He's got Roxas._

"I don't think he risked his life in a blizzard to save Roxas, Sora."

_But that doesn't mean_…

"Sora…choose. Now. Do you really want everything you've worked for to be lost now?

_No_… _I_..._I don't! I want to live! I_…_want to see him again_…_Riku._

"Come on, kid, are you still asleep?" Another voice, this time. A masculine voice… but definitely not Riku's. With a groan I sat up and tried to see through my bleary eyes. I saw lots of white… but yet I was warm. My half asleep mind was still trying to comprehend everything that was going on.

"Riku?" I asked putting a hand to my forehead.

"Not Riku. Axel. Dork," he replied solemnly from the foot of my bed. Wait… bed?

"Where… are we?" My eyes had started to clear up, and I could tell we were in a room, but…this definitely wasn't the hotel.

"We're in a cabin. Near where you collapsed, actually. You're just lucky you hadn't passed it already. I had to take care of Roxas…"

"Roxas? What do you mean take care of him?" I asked with a gasp.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you? He felt bad about what happened. The way you just took off… Riku went to follow you, and Roxas followed him… So naturally, I followed Roxas."

"R-Roxas followed us? In the snow?" I exclaimed, my eyes widening. "Is he okay? And where's Riku?"

"He'll be fine. Riku's in the next room. He's still asleep… What, you want to see him?" He snorted and stood up, heading for the door. "I'm going to go check on Roxas. Don't kill yourself, okay?" I glared at his retreating back and pushed the covers off of my legs. I seemed to be wearing nothing but my boxers, and number of bandages running across cuts on my legs, but how I got like this, I didn't know…well, at least, not yet… I examined the bandages on my wrists. One was starting to fall off… But what did I care? I shrugged it off and stood on my weak legs.

The trip to just the door was taxing enough. I felt weak, and needed to use the bed to support myself. I nearly fell over from the leap to the door from the bed. At the last second I clutched onto the door poll and held to it fast. I glanced outside and gasped at what I saw.

The cabin was huge. The windows were covered in layer of snow and the door was dead-bolted against the snow. A large fire was in the hearth, with large couch and chairs surrounding it. A giant kitchen rested in the corner, and doorways seemed to lead everywhere. I blinked at the splendor, and searched for the door next to mine.

"Riku…?" I stumbled into the hall and clung to the sturdy wall, slowly making my way to the bedroom next to mine. Pushing open the door, I forced myself inside.

The silver-haired boy lay on the bed, fast asleep. His face was scratched and bruised, contorted into the expression of a restless sleep. I could see that he was at least missing his shirt, judging from his bare chest, and his right arm had bandages similar to mine on it. The rest of his body was covered in wrinkled blankets wrapped tightly around his waist.

His body tossed and turned in his sleep, and he was drenched in sweat. Hobbling over to the bed, I collapsed on the covers and crawled upwards. I laid by his side and pushed the hair sticking to the sides of his face behind his hair. His dreams seemed haunted… but by what, I didn't know. I silently wished there was something I could do… something to ease the pain that plagued him. But, as far as I knew, there was nothing; I was completely useless.

With a huff of resignation, I sat next to him in the bed, slowly stroking his arms in what I hoped was calming. Yet I remained completely silent. What was I supposed to say at a time like this? I wasn't one who knew how to comfort someone… Having barely received much myself… But I guess that didn't mean I couldn't try, after all.

"Shh, it's alright," I cooed, holding him tight and tracing circles on his uninjured arm. "It's okay… Everything's alright now. We're safe… please, relax… Don't let it hurt you anymore."

"H-help…" he whimpered suddenly clutching at me tightly. I gasped as his arms wrapped around me, and I hesitantly put my arms around him. "D-don't let him…please…no more…"he sobbed with his face in my chest.

"He-he won't hurt you anymore… come on…" I murmured out, surprised at Riku's reaction. Something had actually scared _Riku?_ I rubbed his back until the sobbing died down and he was no longer tense. He settled into what seemed to be a peaceful sleep. I continued to hold him as I mulled over my thoughts.

I glanced down at his sweaty face and wondered just what could make Riku so frightened. It was times like these that I wished I knew more about him… about his past… I held him closer and pushed more stray hair out of his face. He seemed like he was suffering… I rested my head on his until I heard a whimpered:

"S-Sora?" Surprised I looked down and came face to face with Riku.

"H-hey…" I attempted a weak smile and clutched onto him tighter.

"Why… are you here…?" I gasped and looked away, my cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

"I… um… I was worried about you… Please don't be angry with me. I'll leave…" I rambled, starting to climb out of the bed. I felt an arm push me down and pin me to the bed before I could make any progress.

"Stay with me… I like it when you're around…" he muttered, and pulled me farther onto the bed.

"O-okay…" I stuttered in surprise, wrapping my arms around him in what I hoped was comfort. "I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me."

"It's not your fault. It's mine for leaving you alone… for just deserting you when you clearly needed me the most… Forgive me?"

"Of course." I hugged to him closer and I felt his arms wrap around me hesitantly.

"I'm so, so sorry. This… this is my fault. All of it. I shouldn't have left you alone… I know what you did to yourself…"

"Don't be sorry. My fault for being stupid." I looked up and smiled weakly. "Don't be so hard on yourself." He fell silent, but I could tell there was something bothering him. I decided I'd adventure a try. It's not like things could get worse… "So… anything you'd like to talk about?"

"……No…" he answered somewhat hesitantly, before deciding. "Wait. Y-yeah… I do…"

"Oh? What is it?" I asked curiously. I wondered briefly why he seemed so terrified.

"I-I want to tell you… about my past… there's something I've been wondering… ever since the hotel… And… I have to know…"

"Y-you want to tell me?" I stammered, completely taken aback. I wasn't expecting that, of all things. "But… why? I don't deserve to – Ow!" My last words were cut off as Riku's hand grabbed my hair.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Sora. You deserve to know more than anyone." Guilt washed over me like a tsunami on a small island. Did he really think that? My cheeks heated up at the proximity of his face to mine. So close…

_Maybe this… is the way it's supposed to be…_

Before I knew it, his lips were pressed to mine. I wasn't sure who had made the first move, but I felt a rush of pleasure shoot through my body as his strong arms wrapped around me. His tongue traced my lips before delving in and exploring what was inside. Bolts of shivers ran down my back as the fleshy muscle brushed against mine. Eventually we pulled away, our cheeks flushed, and saliva running down our chins.

Glancing over at him, a smile graced his lips. "Thanks, Sora. I needed that… the confidence…"

"N-no problem…" I murmured, staring down at the sheets.

"Hm… where to begin… I guess I should tell you… When I was little, I got amnesia. I don't remember much before I was eight. Little bits and pieces… silhouettes… that's about it. The earliest clear memory I have is my father taking me home from the hospital.

"It was hard getting used to this new life. I couldn't remember anyone. My brother… my parents… none of it. As I struggled to become accustomed to what felt like an entirely separate life, things suddenly began to change. Just when I thought I knew one thing, it became something else, it seemed. First… my mother died. My brother told me that she had been frail ever since she had had me, and one night she just passed away in her sleep. I was heart-broken, but I had little time to grieve. Not long after that… father grew abusive. He saw it as my fault that mother had died. Not that he was home most of the time anyways. I was sure he had a whole other house somewhere, and that's where he was most of the time. But when he was home… well, I didn't fall asleep in the normal way, if you get what I'm saying."

My heart clenched at his words. Life was so cruel… it never gave either of us a fucking break.

"Soon, my brother eloped with his lover. I guess you could say I was happy for him… Father never approved of their relationship. Guess it was the whole 'gender' thing. He never was happy with his sexual orientation." He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs.

"Soon, it was never safe to be around him. He'd beat me on sight, making up some lame excuse for it, trying to justify his cause. He ignored me the rest of the times… until…" he trailed off and gripped me tighter.

"Until…?"

"One day he dragged me into my room. He tied me to the bed, ripped off my clothes, and…and raped me, Sora. The sick bastard made me have sex with him!" He bit his lip to keep the tears in check, pressing so hard he started to bleed. I felt guilty for not being able to help him. But what else could I do? He was battling with something even I couldn't help him with… his own memories. "I can still feel him… every stroke, nip, scratch…release… Sometimes it's just too much…" I held him close as he tried to recompose himself enough to go on.

"Afterwards," he finally said, "I ran away. I had recovered, somewhat… The bandages were still on, but I had to get away. That was when I met them… that gang that's been chasing you. It's made up of twelve people, all of them divided into sectors that go and stay in a different section of our map each year. They said they'd protect me and feed me – no questions asked. Desperate for at least some support, I stayed with them. My twelve year old mind had already seen so much… too much…

"Over a year of traveling with them eventually brought me to a small mountain town. We stayed in a wooden hotel, where the "leader" of these twelve people actually lived. The very same hotel we were in. Although a lot of the people were nice… I realized I had to quit. They capable of making things happen. Terrible, terrible things." Here he smiled softly as a memory came to him. The sudden change had me completely baffled. Who could smile after reliving something like that?

"You see… I had started to remember distant things from my past. Places, shapes…people… Not faces, but silhouettes. Faint outlines of things that were supposed to be there, but just out of reach. I felt like a dog fruitlessly chasing after a bone I was never going to get. Nonetheless, I had to try. I remembered this amazing boy. He had spiky hair and a round, adorable face. Whenever I think about him… He just seems to emit a sense of… happiness. A simple elation that I can never find anywhere else.

"Two years of searching has brought me almost nothing. I've repeated towns, hoping that there was something I had missed. Some little piece of the puzzle that I was missing. And when I find it, the whole mystery would become clear. Two years of fruitless labor, evading the police, and the gang led me to one place. Father's second home. My old home was actually a boats ride away from this town… a peaceful, quiet village that he owned. He had bought the entire chain of small islands off the coast of the continent. He was obviously rich… he had the biggest place in the whole town…

"I didn't know how he had gotten so rich, but it became clear soon enough. He sold slaves on the black market. I… had hoped he hadn't done what I thought he had…. That he hadn't sold my friend…" He bit his lip and refused to meet my eyes. "I snuck in to see if I could find him, see if he truly was that… heartless… I simply didn't want to believe that the boy I had come to love so much had been tortured so severely…

"Yet, I had barely begun to search before he had found me. I struggled to get free, but, being as malnourished as I was, he overpowered me. He pinned me to the closest bed, and, for the second time in my life, I was raped.

"It was much bloodier this time. I continued to struggle and fight, even though I should have given up. My attempts made things worse – he tried different techniques to make me behave… knives, nails, his fists… By the time he was done, I was a bloody mess. The second he released me, I grabbed something big off of the bedside table (it turned out to be a lamp) and hit him on the head with it. I limped from the bed, gathering my clothes as I went, and got out as fast as I could before he could recover."

Riku was trembling again. I held him closer, mortified at his story. It sounded like he's had it rougher than even me…

"I escaped… There was no doubt in my mind whether my friend was there or not. I figured he'd be dead by then, if he were. And yet, I still wanted to look for him. Without trying to find him, my life had no purpose. No direction. No meaning. I stayed in a hotel for a couple days until I had recovered. I had planned to sit in a nearby park and try to figure out where to go next, until a certain little brunet boy came over. He had a certain air about him… something I couldn't get out of my mind…."

With a quick nervous glance he looked up at me. I had a feeling I knew who he was talking about… "M-me?" I asked, surprising myself. I hadn't thought I'd be able to get a word out, after hearing all of that…

"Yeah… you… Sora, I've been thinking a lot…"

"About… your past?"

"That… and…. I-I think… the boy I've been searching for is… you, Sora."

I gasped and stuttered, "M-me? You can't b-be serious…"

"It all adds up too well to be pure coincidence. You and I meeting when we did… our pasts…. I think you're it, Sora. You're the one I love."

"What about Roxas?"

"I told you. He's not the boy I thought he was. He was a fake, hired by the leader of that organization to tear us apart. When we heard you had gone missing, he broke down and told me the whole story as I was leaving. He joined a little after I left, actually…"

"Riku… y-you're him? The boy who died?"

"I… don't think the boy you knew died, Sora. He just… got amnesia. When I was coming from the hospital, I had a large stomach wound. I just didn't know from what."

"Riku…" I couldn't contain myself any longer. I buried my face into his hair and started to cry. He had been here all along… All along… And I had been too blind to see it. "Rikuu!"

"Shh…Sora…" he cooed, trying to get me calm down. It wasn't working – how could it? Shouldn't he be crying too?

"I've been so alone… It's really you… Riku…" I felt my shoulder slowly becoming damp and I pulled away to see what was wrong.

"…You don't have to feel alone anymore, Sora…" He adjusted his position on the bed and held me to his chest, silent tears stained trails down his cheeks. "…We're together. No more searching… No more plaguing dreams."

"…I've missed you. Even though you've been here with me all along…"

"I understand…Th-there's something else…"  
"W-what?" I mumbled, clinging onto the elder with a death grip…

"It's… nothing. Forget I said anything."

"No, tell me. Please?" I pleaded.

He bit his lip and hesitated. "I… I love you, Sora. Please don't take that the wrong way… Don't hate me if you think same sex love is wrong…"

Stunned, I looked up at his tense, nervous face. "…"

"…I shouldn't have said anything."

"R-riku… You love me…? Why?" I asked, new tears starting to form like a tidal wave crashing over me.

"…I've just fallen for you. Do I need a reason?"

I paused for a moment, before interrupting the silence with a meek, "You deserve better."

Riku gasped and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Don't you dare say that again. I already told you…. You deserve more than anyone…" His hands had wandered down to my arms and were lightly stroking the bandages. "Why, Sora? You almost died…"

It was then that it dawned upon me that I had no idea where my knife was. My eyes widened as I tensed. "Riku…where is it? Where'd you put it? Tell me!" I cried as I looked around. "I need it!"

"…You mean that damn knife? I left it. You don't need it! You don't need to destroy yourself to feel better…"

By now I was hysteric. "I need it, Riku! I can't survive without it!"

He grabbed my wrist below the bandages and held me in place. "No. You don't. Sora, do you understand me? You almost _died_. You almost bled to death, frozen in the snow. You were on the brink of death, and I was lucky I could pull you back. Your lips were blue, your cheeks were pale, and your breathing was shaky. If it weren't for Axel… I don't know what I would have…" He lowered his head and suppressed a wave of tears. "I don't want to come that close to losing you… not again. I don't want another person I love to die!"

Stunned speechless by Riku's words, I fell silent. "R-Riku," I finally stuttered. "D-don't worry… I won't die…"

"I don't want to risk it!" he hissed trying to keep himself from breaking. "I don't want you to be in pain…"

"…Really?"

"Yes, Sora."

"Th-then I'll stop… For real this time…" I managed out. It's not like I had my knife anymore anyways…

"That's all I ask." His eyes fell shut and he held me close.

"…I-I can handle it…" I sniffled.

"Don't cry, Sora…"

"I'm not… I'm just…happy… I don't have to search anymore…" I murmured.

"I wouldn't want you to."

"…Can I sleep in here?"

"Of course. Sleep, Sora. You need it."

"G'night, Riku… I love you."

"G'night, Sora. Love you too."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Poor Riku... Reviews please?


End file.
